Balancing Act
by MSonya
Summary: There's a line between too much and too little, between pleasure and pain. How will Maura and Jane balance between attraction, their inner fears and their careers? Rated M for lanuage and sexual content. Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine but I so wish they were!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Half of the room stared at the diminutive blonde when she walked into the coffee house. Even without the tailored green skirt that molded the curves of her hips or the silk cream colored blouse that draped off her straight shoulders, she was so worthy of the attention she constantly garnered. There was something about the cool self-possession of her stride, those toned calves and a hint of thigh peaking through the hem of the skirt as she made her way to the end of the line. Hair, the color of honey, softly reflected the early morning sunshine. It tumbled down her narrow back in perfect swathes, just begging someone to run their fingers through it. The woman could have been wearing a garbage bag and strangers would still pause a moment to look at her. One of them was a certain female Boston detective whose dark eyes kept straying back despite her efforts to control them.

Jane Rizzoli fidgeted with one strap of her tank top then willed her hand to remain palm-down on the small round table's surface. Most of her irritation was directed inward, impatient at her own lack of control. _Since when did she ogle women so openly?_ A small sigh whistled through her clenched teeth as she stared at the lid of her coffee cup, silently willing herself to _look somewhere else!_ Before she noticed the increased tempo of her beating heart, Jane felt her blood sluice through her veins like water through a tunnel of an amusement park ride. Almost clinically she tracked the progress of improved circulation as it swept just beneath the surface of her skin. Her broad shoulders became rigid but she wouldn't, couldn't shift them to release the tension. A frisson of awareness spiked down her arms, responsible for the delicious sensitivity of her skin. Jane lifted her wrist and took note of the time. Barely a minute had passed since her last peek. Resigned, she unknowingly held her breath, then searched the line of people for the woman.

Within seconds her dark, intense eyes found her a little further ahead than the last time. Resting her weight on one leg while the other was slightly bent, the foot tapping slowly in three inch heels, the stranger had an arm wrapped around her middle while the other held a newspaper. Jane slowly perused the line of her body, lingered at the swell of her buttocks that just screamed '_touch me'. _The thought nearly made her squirm. Rays of sunlight from the ceiling casements cut diagonal strips along the brick wall where the customers shuffled in line to order. The transfixing blonde was bathed in a patch of sunshine, her head inclined towards the paper. She absently tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear and Jane was riveted. _What would it feel like, brushing against my nose?_ The thought instantly caused her to shift her hips, lean into the table as she rested her upper body weight on her elbows. Had she been on a stake-out, Jane would have been "made" when the woman suddenly looked up and their eyes met. Her stomach felt like it was being folded into itself like dough being kneaded. A warmth, equal parts nervous and eagerness, spread from her chest to settle somewhere lower. Although they were a respectable distance apart with a variety of other objects to look at, Jane wouldn't break eye contact. Slowly, the enigmatic woman arched a perfect brow which made Jane blush then grin. It started out as a hesitant one but as they continued to stare at one another, the grin spread wider across her angular features. Before she was even conscious of it, one of Jane's hands fluttered above her table, a sweeping invitation directed towards the stranger. Her throat seized when the other woman simply nodded then returned to her paper.

As unobtrusively as possible, Jane performed a self- inventory, smoothing down the black tendrils framing her face, adjusting how the tank top stuck to her torso. Inwardly she groaned when she realized she wasn't looking her best this morning. She had just finished running five miles along the trails in the nearby park. Dried sweat pulled at her suddenly tight skin. _Aw, God, do I stink? What does my hair look like? _Jane tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she worried and tried to calm her riotous thoughts. The calming inner dialogue helped her to call back her confidence. She just encouraged a stranger to share her table. In the scheme of things, the moment shouldn't have taken more notice than counting a minute within a day. The second guessing abruptly ceased. She knew she was attractive. She knew sharing a coffee wasn't earth-shattering. Jane Rizzoli was a detective and an Italian. All these things combined spoke of her customary confidence. Sticking to the basics of her personality allowed her to gain perspective.

When the blonde sauntered up, the entire pep talk was cast aside like a leaf on an early fall breeze. Jane attempted to swallow past the abrupt dryness of her throat. One hand fisted as the other curled around a coffee cup. The foot she had been resting on the circular rung under the table slipped causing her to stutter forward.

"Maura." she said, her hand extended.

Jane blinked, licked her lips, then cleared her throat. Quickly she shook Maura's hand. It was soft, warm, dry. With a pang of regret, Jane pulled back her hand.

It wasn't conscious, the lowered tone of her voice as she said her name. If she could just stop staring into Maura's twinkling green eyes...

"By your disheveled appearance, running shoes and sport attire, I can deduce you're a jogger. Do you enjoy marathons?"

_Say something Rizzoli! What the fuck is the matter with you?_ "Not really. More of a five mile a day girl."

Maura placed her neatly folded newspaper down on the table. The brief seconds of silence spurred the detective to scramble for something more to add.

Jane seemed to consider the other woman for a moment. "I'm gonna say you're a latte, skim milk, espresso-shot kinda girl."

Surprise registered on Maura's face as a tiny smile curved her pink lips. Jane watched, utterly incapable of not cataloging the woman's movements. "Very close, actually." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Espresso-shots are reserved for days when I haven't gotten the recommended amount of sleep."

Jane laughed, both eye brows raised. "So, you slept good last night?"

"Well."

"Pardon?" When Maura's expression morphed to one of discomfort, Jane hurried, "Oh, yes! So, you slept _well_ last night! Hey, I'm Italian!" She raised her palms in supplication, shrugging a shoulder.

Maura cocked her head to one side, pursed her lovely lips. "Are you suggesting that being of Italian descent automatically denotes the horrid misuse of grammar?"

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Jane laughed at the other woman's puzzled expression. _She's just so cute!_ "It's Sunday morning and you're dressed to the hilt. Killer shoes, by the way."

"I don't know about 'killer' but they are just divine!" Maura flexed her leg forward, her pointed shoe nearly brushing against Jane's leg as she slowly twisted the appendage from side to side. The sharp arc of her calf immediately warranted the detective's examination.

Jane managed a nod. _Just heels...bare legs...extended...wrapped around her hip..._Coughing into her hand to redirect her very inappropriate thoughts, Jane rushed on, "Pencil skirt, silk blouse, reading the newspaper. Not exactly church-wear. Hmm, a mystery!"

The barista called the blonde's name and with a quick smile Maura headed towards the counter as Jane watched her leave. Her ass gently swayed like a heart-shaped bell. Watching Maura walk away was just as devastating for Jane as witnessing her return. The way her thighs rubbed under the smooth material of the skirt, how one arm gently rocked counter-rhythm to her hips, and the even movement of her shoulders which were slightly pulled back to accentuate her chest all converged to thoroughly capture Jane's attention. Then her dark gaze drifted upwards to Maura's knowing look and Jane was lost. Pertinent details like the surrounding customers and the unknown reception of her interest fell away as Jane continued to stare into the woman's changing eyes, helpless and heady at the same time.

"You must really like my...outfit." It was the barest of pauses but it served to bring Jane out of her hypnotic trance.

If there were a blush somewhere building up within Jane, she refused its arrival. A slew of rejoinders, mostly filthy, blazed through her mind. Reluctantly she allowed them to tumble into the dark recesses of her mind.

Without a trace of self-consciousness, Jane calmly regarded the other woman. "I certainly do." She was rewarded for her simple, straight forward delivery with a delicate pink blush that tinged the other woman's cheek bones.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mandatory Sunday dinners at the Rizzoli's house were boisterous and often hazardous to Jane's peace of mind. The walls nearly shook whenever Angela bellowed at her husband from the kitchen or when she strongly ordered Frankie to remove his "...damn dirty shoes off my clean coffee table!" As a not so subtle exclamation point, it was Jane's pleasure and responsibility to smack him across the back of the head. She and her mother had developed quite a synchronization over the years, very impressive to visitors.

The aroma of red sauce simmering on the stove, the comforting smell of baking Italian bread, and the lingering scent of cooked pork sausage permeated the walls and furniture. Add lemon-scented furniture polish to the hodgepodge of aroma therapy and guests were privy to the backdrop of the Rizzoli childhood. The wooden furniture was marred with a multitude of horseplay scars disguised as 'accidents' involving Jane and her brothers from years ago. The large mirror hanging behind the couch was framed by faux gilded wood with its ornate vine-linked leaves, missing nothing and reflecting everything. It was a typical northeast Italian home from its dried palm fronds behind a framed picture of the Pope to the sheer volume and gregarious personalities of its inhabitants.

Jane, apron wrapped around her waist, stirred the sauce, inhaling the fragrant vapor of spices and tomatoes before returning the lid to the large steel pot. She hitched her shoulders upwards at her mother's questioning grunt.

"Almost ready, Ma. A few minutes."

"Your mouth to God's ears, Janie! Here, " her mother instructed, handing Jane a plate of cooked sausage links, "put these in, will ya? And for the love of God, turn down the heat or you'll burn the bottom of my favorite pan!"

Without so much as batting an eye, Jane dumped the meat in, careful not to create a molten splash back. She moved to the sink and unplugged the stopper, intending to refill it.

"Whaaaaat are you doin'? There's nothin' wrong with that dishwater!"

Jane inhaled and held the breath a few seconds before responding. "Well, since _**I'm**_ doin' the dishes, _**I**_ prefer clean water! It's all oily and cold, Ma!"

Angela guffawed. "What, now, you're the expert in the kitchen all of the sudden? How did ya get so _**wasteful**_, Janie? You know how hard your father had to work-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're singing my childhood song, Ma. If it will make you feel any better, " Jane grinned, leaning her hip against the counter as she waited for the sink to fill up, "I'll leave a twenty in the donation plate at St. Michael's next Sunday!"

Laughing, Angela grabbed her daughter's face in her hands, and rocked her from side to side. "Oh, my little smarty-pants is all grown up! Maybe you should think about lighting a candle and praying to meet a nice Italian plumber, eh?"

Jane rolled her eyes as she turned off the faucet then slung a worn dish towel over her shoulder.

"You're gonna make some mug such a _**good**_ wife, you! C'mere, you! Give your old momma a kiss."

Jane, if nothing else, was a typical progeny of Italian parents. Dutifully she placed a small peck on her mother's cheek. Her chest suddenly tight with dread, she turned away from the rabid hope in her mother's voice.

Odds were Angela's entreaty would not unfold in any unconventional sense or, for that matter, unfold at all. Being a homicide detective was a hurdle onto itself when attempting to live within the common strictures of a relationship. General mistrust, continuous stress, the odd hours, and the horrific circumstances of murder coagulated into a recipe prohibiting long-term liaisons in most law enforcement. If fortunate enough to overcome such daunting challenges, Jane was still saddled with yet another, less obvious and more personal, obstacle: her proclivity for sexual partners of the female persuasion. It was inconceivable for Jane to entertain any version of her life save the one her family had nurtured and stoked since her first breath in this world. Over time, she convinced herself that fleeting romances with women were vacations until she found the 'right man' and settled down. The thought always depressed her.

Presently, Jane slipped off the stained apron and left it on the countertop in a wadded loose ball. She was successful in evading her mother's sharp eyes as she exited the kitchen and gently let herself out the back door. Once safely away from prying stares, Jane settled down on the metal glider under the crab apple tree. The sun was high above the horizon still but on the cusp of making its descent. She dug her heel into the dirt and pushed, maintaining an imperfect motion. Off in the distance someone was mowing their yard. She heard the shrieks and laughter of the next door neighbor's children raucously playing Wiffle-Ball over the wooden fence. A heavy sigh escaped her. She felt like an outsider.

Before the track of her thoughts lead her to murky destinations, Jane, with great care, fished out the cardboard cup warmer tucked into the front pocket of her jeans. Carefully she smoothed it along the top of her thigh, biting her upper lip. It was Maura's phone number. The tight skirted, honey-blonde, green-eyed, hip swaying woman from the coffee shop. Jane smiled, she couldn't help it. Something, at once fragile and strong, took root in her chest, a seed of hope. She tried to shake it off but the sense of wonder was more powerful than her incredulity. Without permission, Maura's face arrived in her thoughts like a sweet melody, causing Jane to rerun the memory of when they met. The details curled around her heart, caught in her lungs, from the quirky way Maura spoke to the unintentional graze of her shoe against Jane's shin. Her heart started to quicken as she recalled how the sunlight bathed Maura while she stood in line, burnishing off those honey tresses and triggering a desire to run her fingers through it.

Jane imagined calling Maura and her heartbeat ramped up. Whether it was from anticipation or fear, she couldn't guess. The more she pondered her visceral response to the chance encounter with the attractive woman, however, the louder Jane's anxiety protested. She wasn't a hormone infused teenager. She was an experienced detective with layers of armor and survival instincts. There was no room in her life for giddy, fanciful suppositions, despite the heady memory of Maura's farewell caress along the entire length of Jane's forearm. Guiltily she looked at the phone number. Next to the lump of apprehension, wedged between the boulders of fear and disbelief, the unmistakable seedling of attraction grew within the cracks. Before she could think twice about it, the piece of cardboard was shoved back into her front pocket. The smile that lit her face was both pensive and reckless.

"Jane! Jesus-Marion-Joseph! Where'd the hell ya go for cryin' out loud?" Not waiting for a response, Angela unceremoniously shoved a stack of plates into her daughter's stomach. " Get these on the table. Tell your father and your brothers it's time to wash up. And for God's sake, don't forget the silverware-"

The remainder of her mother's tirade fell on absent ears as Jane, carrying the plates along with clinking metal eating utensils on top of it, retreated to the other room. Within minutes everyone was assembled, heads were bent and Frank Sr. was mumbling the meal's blessing. In typical Rizzoli fashion, dinner was filled with broad gesticulations, shameless teasing and insanely audible tirades ranging in subject from the Patriots Superbowl chances to Tommy's latest misadventure. Before long Jane kissed her dad on the forehead, punched her brothers' arms, and hugged her mother good bye. Through it all, the piece of cardboard in her front pocket created a slow burn that trailed down her spine.

She managed to refrain from immediately calling Maura upon entering her apartment. Although, they hadn't agreed on a prearranged time, nor a particular day, glancing at her watch she deemed that it was still too early. _What the hell is wrong with me_, she thought, plopping down on the sofa. Immediately she jumped up and stalked towards the kitchen, intent upon retrieving a beer from the refrigerator. With a practiced motion, Jane twisted off the bottle cap and flicked it into the copper bowl on the table. If the number of bent bottle caps was any indication, she was either a seasoned drinker, an accurate shooter, or a combination thereof. The restlessness that inhabited her body wasn't exactly novel. Prior to an arrest or interrogation, she experienced a similar reaction. It was an endorphin surge that heightened the awareness in her limbs, vibrating under her skin like an idling V8 engine.

The cold beer sluiced down her parched throat. _What do I have to be nervous about, goddamnit, _she wondered as she paced the length of carpet between her kitchen and living room. Another glimpse of her watch and Jane groaned. It was a little after five o'clock, about eight hours since they parted company. _This is total bullshit! I don't know this woman...but, damn, I really wouldn't mind...__**those legs**_..._Jesus, not to mention those green eyes. __**What the fuck am I doing?!**_ Beer finished, she halted the internal, one-sided conversation she was having and grabbed another bottle. Nestled in a back pocket, her cell phone seemed to deride her with its heat. _What's it matter, _she mentally picked up the debate. _It's not like we're gonna have sex...or make babies. What the hell?! Whatever, this is stupid. Either shit or get off the pot, Jane._

As if to prove a point, she hurriedly extracted her phone and the piece of cardboard. She squared her shoulders and psychologically pushed away any confusing doubt. She tapped in the number and held her breath. Maura said hello between the third and fourth ring.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Instead of being awakened by the digital alarm clock on Monday morning, the detective once again flipped onto her back and gathered the blanket's edge between busy fingers. An irritated puff of air was tiredly forced through her dry lips. Her eyes strayed to the clock's display and all hopes for sleep vanished. In precisely ten minutes the most atrocious blaring alarm was going to fill the dark room. Swiftly she managed to disengage it then sat up, leaning against the pillowed headboard. Wisps of black hair stuck damply to her neck. Jane gathered it up and flipped the mass of curls over one shoulder. The flimsy cut off t-shirt, a softball tournament 'trophy' from years ago, ended just above her navel, offering little in the way of proper sleeping attire. Her hand drifted towards the exposed expanse of skin between shirt and shorts, their tips skimming the pliable gray material of the drawstring waistband. Jane burrowed deeper into the pale yellow sheets. The entire night had been spent tossing and turning and dozing, her thoughts absolutely refusing to permit the sweet oblivion of rest. It was that damn phone call, naturally.

_"Ahem...it's Jane. We met at the coffee shop this morning...?" Jane bit down on her lip in frustration, completely unnerved that her voice had cracked a little. _

_"Jane, hello. I do remember."_

_"So, " she groped, so very unprepared. "how was the rest of your day?"_

Jane's brow furrowed as she recalled how, at times, the conversation miserably stuttered on either side. Yet, one of them would find the thread of another subject and it would spiral upward once again. Turning on her side, Jane cuddled the bottom half of her large pillow. Each instance of tentative murmurings, surprised mini explosions of laughter and imperceptible seconds of flirtatious banter were evoked then sorted. A low, deep hum reverberated within her as she concentrated upon the dulcet pitch of Maura's vocal delivery. The memory caused her to shiver and lead her thoughts down a more erotic path. _What if...what if_..._she moaned my name...in that voice._ The mere idea of it sent a petite frisson of longing through her. Exasperated, she redirected her thoughts, focusing on the end of their conversation.

_"You lost me." Jane uttered at one point. By now she was reclining on the sofa, one foot resting on the coffee table, the other bent and leaning against the sofa's plaid cushion. She lightly ran her hand through unruly locks, sometimes twisting them around a finger._

_Maura's giggle possessed a lilting quality, beginning low and ending slightly elevated. "One could make the argument that impressionism is the colorful blur of the analytical examination of cubism in Nineteenth century art."_

_Jane hesitated, silently enjoying the cadence of the other woman's voice. "Can you speak in Cliff Notes?" She made a reproachful noise before finishing, "You use so many words, Maura!"_

_"If it displeases you-"_

_Instantly Jane shot up from her prone position, tightening her grip on the phone. "Hey, hey, I was just teasin' you." _

_"Before you interrupted me, Jane, I was going to say..." She waited a beat, then relented in an amused voice, "perhaps you should carry a pocket dictionary for occasions such as these."_

_"No need, Maur...I have you now."_

What possessed Jane to allow such a teasing statement fall from her mouth was a mystery she wasn't prepared, at the time, to unravel. Hours later, curled up and chafing, she was no closer to an answer.

_"There's a wonderful exhibit of Pissarro's work at the Museum of Fine Arts...If you're available next Sunday would you like to attend? With me, I mean?"_

_Jane grinned as she replied, "If I have to go-"_

_"Oh, you don't."_

_"It's called sarcasm, Maura."_

_"That's a very odd place to insert it-"_

_"That's what she said." The bald statement toppled from her curving lips without thought. _

_"I'm afraid I don't understand, Jane."_

_Unable to control herself, the detective chuckled without restraint, politely holding the phone away from her mouth. "And that's why you're my new best friend, Maura!" _

_"Oh. A double entendre?" Her breathy question bore a hint of wonder. "It's rather juvenile although I can appreciate the attempt at humor, Jane."_

_"If I have to suffer through a lecture on the virtues of Piss-whatever, you need to buy me lunch."_

_"It's Pissarro, Jane. Camille Pissarro. He was a French..." Maura abruptly stopped speaking, waiting for Jane to compose herself from another fit of laughter._

For a few minutes more Jane sprawled on her bed and remembered the sound of Maura's voice, the magical innocence of her remarks. Finally, no longer able to postpone the inevitable further, she flung back the sheets and got ready for work.

While the coffee was brewing, she managed to tame her wayward hair into a sleek ponytail. Lightly she applied some mascara, enhancing her already long lashes. She considered eye liner as she quickly consulted her watch then decided against it. Twisting from side to side, she performed a last inspection as she smoothed down the front of her crisp white dress shirt. With five minutes to spare Jane, coffee travel mug in hand and a light navy blazer over an arm, locked the apartment door behind her.

At seven thirty in the morning the precinct's homicide floor was on the verge of stirring with file toting officers and stoic faced detectives. Jane, eager to begin the day, slipped into her chair, easily hanging her blazer on the back of it. Before Frost and Korsak arrived, she liked to re-familiarize herself with the details of any active cases. Often, they would wander in and see her studying the murder board, one arm hugging her stomach and the other propping up her chin. The sight never ceased to fill Korsak with a profound respect. He remembered many a night when Jane collapsed on the battered couch in the break room, her determination to catch the killer superseding the desire to live a 'normal' life. There were times when the Captain directly ordered she go home, get some sleep in a _real_ bed and not return until the circles under her eyes disappeared. In contrast to his implacable demeanor, he harbored a softness for the fierce detective, one that the seasoned detective shared.

"Where's the Langford file?"

"Jesus, Korsak, what you tryin' to give me heart palpitations?" Jane jerked her chin towards her desk then resolutely returned to the murder board.

Their victim was Martin Chavez, a social worker who was poisoned and inconveniently collapsed outside of Fenway park. His immediate family and most of his coworkers had alibis. As far as motive, they couldn't find an obvious one but being a social worker didn't exactly endear him to the floundering hoards of shattered families. He had the power to remove children from homes, seek arrest warrants, and disrupt whatever agenda nefarious characters harbored. _Maybe I should be lookin' at who didn't want to kill him, _Jane thought.

"Rick Langford lawyered up. That was our last lead." Korsak sighed. "Guess it's time to put this on ice, Jane." Knowing her reaction, he pressed, "It's been open for six weeks and we haven't had a new lead in two. Plus, we got the Chavez case that's growing colder than a witch's tit."

"Let's take another run at Langford's financials."

"I'm goin' down to the cafeteria and get a fritter. You can tell Frost to hump on that computer to search through Langford's numbers."

"Hey, can you fill this up?" She handed over her empty mug.

"Your mother's gonna wonder why you didn't come get it yourself."

Jane fiddled with the pen holder. "Tell her I'll stop by at lunch if we don't have any leads to chase down."

He nodded then walked away as she spied Frost topping the last step of the stairwell. The young, handsome detective quickly sidled up to her desk, his light brown eyes sparkling.

"Someone looks like they had a great day off." Jane smirked. "Do I need to remember her name yet?"

"C'mon, Jane. I don't kiss and tell."

"Tell that to Anderson in Robbery. To hear him tell it, you were tag-teaming-"

"Hey, now!" he shushed, glancing around. "I thought you were too smart to buy into idle gossip." When she presently smiled, he teased, "I can detect a certain sparkle in a female detective's eye..."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Rookie mistake."

"I'm so not a rookie, Rizzoli."

"Greenhorn?"

Before their cajoling could be prolonged, Jane's phone went off. "Rizzoli."

They had another body.

"Alright, thanks." she ended the call then swept up her blazer. "Let's go. We got a body in Boston Public Garden near Beacon Street."

They made the trip in under thirty minutes, pulling up outside of the park about a block away from the George Washington statue. Quickly they made their way through the throng of onlookers, then ducked under the yellow caution tape, flashing their badges as they went. CSU was already combing the scene, carefully collecting evidence like industrious worker ants.

Jane squatted near the body which was slumped against the statue's base, taking note of the enormous stain of thick, gelatinous blood covering the victim's torso.

"GSW to the chest, looks like a freakin' shot gun. Somebody must have heard that, huh?"

Frost was adverting his gaze. If Jane hadn't known him so well, she would have missed the telltale measured breaths he was taking. Frost couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Where's the damn ME, already? God, I hope it isn't the one dude with rotten breath. Nearly made me puke last time." When the mention of 'puke' didn't elicit a response from her partner, Jane's eyes sought him out. Frost's attention was focused somewhere near the perimeter of the crime scene, from the general area of where they had arrived. Jane watched a uniform officer pull up the yellow tape for some blonde carrying what looked like a medical kit. When the woman straightened and began walking towards them, Jane was just as fascinated as Frost. She tried to swallow but she was running out of time. Her two very separate worlds just collided. Reflexively, she swiveled away but not before she heard that damn voice.

"Hello, I'm Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Barry Frost's expression was a study in consternation. His partner had, without warning, stalked off in the opposite direction, presumably to talk with one of the CSU technicians. The abrupt about face was uncharacteristic for the female detective. The thought lingered. He safely tucked it away. The beautiful woman now bending down by the corpse garnered his complete attention. While he appreciated the three inch black heels, he couldn't stop himself from shaking his head. Blood splatter on Prada was truly an offense in Frost's world. The sight of the ME snapping on gloves then cautiously touching the victim's lips twisted the young black detective's stomach.

"If you're going to vomit, please do so away from the body."

Frost just nodded then slinked further away. He quickly scanned the last place his partner had been located and was relieved when he saw her returning. As the distance decreased, he noted the fists at her side and the stiff way she walked. Oddly enough, his Rizzoli file was filling up today.

Meeting him halfway, she lightly pulled him aside and whispered, "Give me a minute." Although their eyes never met, Frost could feel waves of tension rolling off his partner. Mystified, he nevertheless, backed off a respectful space. To say that he was intrigued would have been an understatement.

"Maura."

The ME's head shot up at the husky and familiar pronunciation of her name. Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slightly opened as the silence lengthened.

Jane cleared her throat and tried again. "You're the ME."

Maura seemed to recover from the shock of seeing Jane at the crime scene. Gracefully she unfolded her body to stand. "You're taller then I remember."

"Uh, ok." The words wouldn't come. Even with the emotional upheaval threatening to burst through her tight skin, Jane could not curtail the panic holding her tongue hostage._ Yeah, collecting yourself didn't help, Rizzoli._

Cocking her head to one side, Maura commented, "We never did get around to discussing our career paths. What is the correct colloquialism?"

"It's...it's a small world."

"Isn't it fortuitous we're now working together?"

_Hours ago I was mooning over this woman like some horny teenager. _Jane nodded. _Dear God, Rizzoli, fucking get it together! _"COD?"

The brilliant green of Maura Isles' eyes dimmed fractionally. Had the detective not been drowning in their depths, she almost certainly would have missed it.

"I won't be able to determine that until I get him back to the morgue."

"GSW to the chest?"

Maura stooped down again and examined the victim's fingernails. "I'll call you with an update later in the day."

Evidently the ME had dismissed the detective. Jane, suppressing annoyance at being so thoroughly excused from the other woman's presence, remained standing over Maura.

"My name's Jane Rizzoli. I'm a homicide detective with the Boston PD." She waited until Maura's gaze met her own. "We may have met yesterday?"

A subtle blush graced the blonde's cheeks as her lips eased into a wry smile. "Hello, Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you. Statistically speaking, female detectives-"

"I'd really, really love to hear about your...particular thoughts...on that subject but I'm kinda in the middle of finding out who swiss-cheesed the vic."

Maura's nose scrunched up.

"I'll stop by your dungeon later. Maybe we can have lunch?"

Silent, the blonde merely nodded and watched the tall, lanky brunette walk away. The fact that she was admiring Jane's wide shoulders and tapered legs as she met up with Detective Frost didn't register until a CSU tech cleared his throat. Maura reassembled her features into a more professional appearance and steadfastly ignored the tiny butterflies disturbing her concentration. Thinking about Jane Rizzoli like that had just become a very fruitless occupation. While not adverse to sexual encounters with other females, she didn't see the validity of workplace dalliances. The disaster potential far outweighed any fleeting gratification. _Oh, but those dimples!_ Maura thought, sadness tinting the edges of her memory. _And that voice...I could listen to it __**all day long**__...laying in bed with her...those long legs tangled up with mine... _

As she prepared to leave, Maura instructed one of her interns to recover the patch of blood-soaked grass in front of the victim. The temperature was beginning to swell, bringing with it a muggy cloyingness. It caused the back of her silk shirt to catch on her damp skin. Uncomfortable rivulets began between her breasts, trailing downward only to gather at her bra, then reemerging to trickle across the taut lines of her stomach. The perspiration on her skin, the heat of the day, and the memory of promising dark eyes made Maura edgy. She had felt the first stirrings of desire when Jane beckoned towards her from across the coffee shop yesterday. The brunette had casually leaned on the table, her legs bare, tan, and long. Maura's eyes were captured by distinct clavicles and the elegant column of Jane's throat. Later, ensconced within the supple confines of her bed, Maura would recall the brunette's neck and wonder how it would taste under her wet mouth.

The line of fantasy, albeit tantalizing, served no other purpose then to unfairly tease her with visions of what may have been. As she slipped into her car, Maura resolved to re-channel her feelings into a professional association with the detective and perhaps, some variation of friendship. By the time she arrived at the morgue, all willful mental meanderings disappeared. Dr. Maura Isles was once again in control, directing the autopsy as she hovered over the young intern. She oversaw the initial external exam, hovering behind the young male intern as he nervously filled out the paperwork. When he missed a small cross tattoo along the frenulum, Maura patiently corrected his oversight. It wasn't unusual for male medical examiners to perform cursory inspections upon the genitalia of their victims, especially if it belonged to another male. She supposed it was an imprudent fear based upon another's opinion of masculinity. Whatever the reason, such negligence had no place in her morgue.

"Do you believe you've done a thorough inspection?"

His blue eyes were magnified behind coke-bottle glasses. "I believe so, Dr. Isles."

"Let's begin with the Y incision, Jason."

The rest of the morning into the early afternoon found Maura increasingly frustrated with her intern. Ever since he missed the tattoo, he had been second guessing his findings. When she quickly glimpsed the wall clock she was astonished to realize it was nearing 2:15pm. With that knowledge, her shoulders and neck protested.

"Jason, I'd like for you to take a break and come back in thirty minutes to reconvene with your training." She plucked the clipboard from his inactive hands.

"Oh, but, Dr. Isles-"

"I will see you back here in thirty minutes." she ordered, never looking up from reading his notes.

"Hey, Queen of the Dead!"

Maura looked up and was trapped by fathomless dark brown eyes. Momentarily stunned, she ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip. It wasn't lost on her that Jane's eyes noted the movement. That single action was enough to make Maura bite her lower lip. _Oh. My._

"So, how's swiss cheese doin'? Got COD yet?"

Maura sighed. "Pending blood chems and tox screens, it's a GSW. But we did find something rather...unique. Here, let me show you."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey...I don't need to see his junk, Maura. For Christ's sake, _don't touch it!_"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm wearing gloves, Jane. It's no different than if I were lifting his hand-"

"MAURA! Just tell me, _please_!"

"You don't seem to have a problem looking at his open chest cavity."

Jane walked around the table, putting herself between the ME and the corpse. "I brought you something."

Taking off her gloves, Maura took a step back, pivoted and walked over to the hazardous waste receptacle.

"There's a small tattoo of a cross along the frenulum of the penis."

"That musta hurt."

"Indeed." Maura

Jane's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Gives a whole new meaning to Christ on the cross..."

The ME clamped her hand over her open mouth, effectively silencing her laughter.

Without further delay, she gently placed the white paper bag in front of the blonde. "Since I didn't hear from you, I, uh, figured you were still...you know, cuttin' the guy up." Vaguely she gestured behind them. "Anyway-"

"Fruit." Maura blinked. "You brought me a bowl of fresh fruit, Jane."

"Uh, yeah? Jesus, Maur, it's not like I picked it myself..."

In a low tone, she thanked Jane, inordinately pleased with the detective's thoughtfulness.

Jane cleared her throat.

Maura looked down at her shoes.

The silence was fraught with dangerous undercurrents neither woman was prepared to explore at the moment. Her chemical reaction to Jane confounded Maura. There was lust and there was the promise of something more, something substantial, something alien to her. It made Maura Isles nervous, a quandary she hadn't experienced since her first piano recital at the age of six. Devoid of logic, her reaction to Jane's proximity, to her kindness nudged at the self image she had perfected throughout the years. In a little over thirty six hours the tall, slender brunette with the smoky voice, deep brown eyes and solicitous deeds had managed to challenge the accomplished medical examiner in ways she had never anticipated previously.

Jane shifted her weight, bringing her in closer proximity to Maura. She desperately longed to say something, anything to break the poignancy. The drawn out minutes should have tumbled into an awkward lull.

"Diets high in fruits and vegetables can lower blood pressure."

A ghost of a smile tilted Jane's lips. "I think I read that."

"At least nine servings a day." Maura glanced at the bowl. "I think I'm going to need a larger bowl, Jane."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Due to a backlog at the lab, it took Maura two days to bring the results up to the homicide floor. Jason could have performed the task. A phone call would have been adequate. It wasn't as if the Chief ME was expected to personally attend such matters. There was also the fact that she wanted to make a very good professional impression to set the tenor of their future collaboration. All these reasons were definitely more logical then the one that was responsible for Maura Isles tensely clasping the chem and tox reports: she wanted to see Jane. The admission threw her through a loop of sorts. She clearly understood attraction in the biological sense. Sex, while holding the prospect of being very satisfying, was nothing more to Maura then a biological act, akin to eating or expelling waste. The underlining difference, of course would be she could live lacking the former, but really required the latter.

Throughout her adult life, she regarded sex as a healthy outlet, a wonderful stress reliever. It was the accompanying emotional investment that continually eluded the ME. Once her biological 'need' was fulfilled, the experience held little appeal. Affection was an unknown entity. Her childhood, with the myriad of academic responsibilities and social obligations, wasn't necessarily conducive to touching for the sake of it. Since her familiarity was limited, Maura believed she wasn't really missing out on anything. The question that hovered in the wings of her mind was more revealing then she had yet to understand. If her canon were true, why was she needlessly seeking out Jane's company? Impatiently she watched the elevator floor digital display, tapping her fingers against the folder's surface.

Oblivious of the illuminating motion, Maura held her shoulders back when the doors slid open. She scanned the room until she spied the brunette hunched over her desk, intently staring at the computer screen. Deliberately she slowed her steps and relaxed, controlling her breathing. Nothing could be gained from presenting an anxious facade. _I don't even know what I have to be nervous about!_ she thought, an attempt at bolstering her confidence. _There is nothing to be edgy about._ When she arrived at the detective's desk, Maura politely cleared her throat.

"The results of Mr. Chavez's labs."

Jane looked up, a half smile causing one dimple in her cheek to make an appearance. "Thanks." She leaned back in her chair and linked her fingers behind her head. One eye brow was barely elevated. "You could have just called, Maur."

_Crap! _"Yes, that's true."

Jane took the folder from the ME and placed it on a pile with the rest. A twinkle began in the recesses of her brown eyes. "Then, why the visit?"

The timely arrival of Detective Frost was fortunate for Maura.

"Hey, Dr. Isles. What brings you here?"

And, once again, she was in the proverbial 'hot seat'. "Just dropping off some results." She was pleased with the evenness of her voice.

Korsak approached the group before anyone could begin talking again. "Oh, hey, there...you the new ME?"

"Maura Isles."

Frost injected, an overly innocent expression on his features, "She's here to drop off lab results."

The older detective thoughtfully scratched his chin with a fingernail. "That's a personal touch right there, doctor."

Jane stood. "Don't you two have somethin' to do?" When neither showed signs of leaving, she pressed, "Frost, where are you on those financials for Langford?"

With a bow and a smirk, Frost took his leave.

"Korsak, are you running those prints CSU pulled from Chavez's briefcase?"

"This isn't my first investigation, Jane." He smiled blandly, rocking on his feet. "AFIS is still running them."

"I should be going." Maura said, turning to leave.

Jane placed a hand on her hip, heaving a tiny sigh. "Thanks, Maura...for bringing the files."

Korsak chimed in, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Isles." He stuck his beefy hand out. "I'm Vincent Korsak, by the way."

"Pleasure." Maura nodded.

The two detectives watched her walk away and unbeknownst to them, Barry Frost was adding to his growing Rizzoli file.

"She sure is a looker."

Rolling her eyes, Jane lightly hit his paunch with the back of her hand. "Aiming for wife number four there, stud?"

Korsak sighed, "Tempting as that may be, I would have to decline." A sly smile took hold of his mouth as he blinked his lashes at Jane. "I don't think I'm her type."

She may have succeeded in keeping her face impassive, but Jane couldn't prevent the heat from spreading across her skin. The urge to visit the dungeon had Jane gritting her teeth. It was difficult to resist. Not wanting to give her ex-partner further information on what may or may not be happening with her and the ME, Jane retook her seat. _There's always dinner_. The thought made her smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Order and calm was finally restored to the morgue three hours after Maura had left the homicide division. Her intern, Jason, completely overwhelmed, had committed several mistakes in her brief absence. Luckily no criminal investigations would be affected. The ME, however, was adamantly not pacified. As penance, Jason was assigned the odious task of studying past autopsies of Maura's which she downloaded onto lab's desktop. With Jason thus occupied, she had addressed his mistakes and had actually gained a modicum of progress. As focused as she was she still took note of the mechanical swish the automatic doors made whilst someone entered her sanctuary.

"So, Queen of the Dead-"

Without bothering to look up, Maura muttered, "Is that moniker really necessary?"

Jane hopped up on the empty table next to the blonde's work station. "What about 'shepherd of the anus'?" _One, tw-_

Maura's head snapped up. "Neru phuyt! It's the ancient Egyptian term for proctologist. I don't see the collocation between pathology and proctology, Jane."

Swinging her dangling legs, the detective bit the inside of her mouth before responding. "Disease of the butt?"

With exaggerated patience, Maura gave Jane her full attention. "Are you being facetious?" The wide grin that spread across the detective's face created a nearly painful flutter in Maura's stomach.

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

The flutter, inexplicably, transformed into an outright thrust below her waist. More ruthless than she believed herself capable, Maura ignored her body's fluctuating responses when in the other woman's proximity.

"Yes." Maura had been so _sure_ she was going to answer in the negative, she was momentarily dazed.

Capitalizing on the unexpected opportunity Jane quickly jumped off her perch. "Meet me at Monte's. Seven o'clock!"

Immobile, Maura's stare merely trailed after the exiting detective. Just as she was about to disappear, the ME called, her voice strident, "Do they have a dress code?"

Jane angled her head to the side, smiling. "It's a jazz club."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Six o'clock found Maura considering two very dissimilar outfits. In front of the full length mirror in the master bedroom, she held up first one, then the other. It did occur to her that her behavior was indicative of dressing for a date. Naturally there was some truth in that but Maura didn't examine it closely. _I cannot nor will I appear so gauche in front of her again._ The unspoken declaration bolstered her confidence. With a decisiveness typically exhibited in her professional world, Maura Isles had made a very rare emotional choice. She was opting for the more daring garment, the one that would most effectively assert her brazen femininity.

The cream trousers fit snuggly around her waist and hips then gradually flared out, ending in a cuffed hem line. A rich burgundy vest completed the assemble. It had a plunging v-shaped neckline and only had one very, very small button securing it across the swells of her breasts. The bottom of the vest widened, angled away to expose her perfectly firm midriff. Stilettos, the exact shade of her vest, glinted wickedly. She wore no jewelry save a pair of gold hooped earrings.

After applying eye liner above the lids, she didn't even bother taking a last minute appraisal of her appearance. She felt _**that**_ confident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Maura handed over her car keys to the parking attendant and softly thanked him. She didn't witness his slack-jawed expression but she felt his eyes burn into her retreating figure. The attention didn't hurt. It did reaffirm her choice. A distinctly sinful smile curved her lips.

Located in a weathered brick building, Monte's exterior was covered with ivy, interrupted by high arched windows. The entrance's courtyard was softly lit by strategically placed natural gas sconces. Guests were seated at black wrought iron tables as they imbibed cocktails, their conversations blending into one muffled blur to Maura's ears. Off to the side by the front door, a hostess was quietly orchestrating the seating arrangements behind a unobtrusive wooden podium.

"Welcome to Monte's. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a...friend. Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli."

"Yes. We have a reservation for two inside. If you'll follow your server, he'll be happy to escort you to your table."

Unhurried, Maura followed his lead, instantly charmed by the interior. There was a stage in the back where the house band was gently playing some appropriate dinner music. The tables were generously spread out creating an atmosphere of intimacy. With each step closer to Jane, she could feel a virtually immoral sense of power. Careful to track the server's footfalls, Maura was unwilling to allow Jane a glimpse until she was upon her. Finally, the moment had arrived and her mood was positively feline. She stepped out from behind the waiter and nearly froze in shock.

Jane was wearing a very short, very tight black dress. Her hair was a controlled study of riotous curls, tumbling down one side of her chest. She was leaning back in the chair, her long, long legs crossed, one hand resting on the table as the other one occupied a glass of wine.

"Hello, Maura."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Admirably Maura glided into the chair the waiter proffered, her eyes downcast in a maneuver designed to give her a chance at recovery. The terse exposure to Jane's blinding beauty, sheathed in a dangerously provocative dress with a scalloped neckline, was a vision for which the ME was ill prepared. Jane, for her part, was sensing the other woman's momentary withdrawal and was at a loss as to its reason. Her detective instincts urged her to allow Maura time and some distance. Years of experience when questioning witnesses taught her that more often than not, a touch of finesse would yield promising results. With that in mind, Jane repositioned her body into a less provoking position.

"Hello, Jane. You look lovely." Maura kept her glances in any direction that didn't include a direct line of sight to Jane's face. Which didn't ease the tension much. The dress left little to imagine.

Before she could reply, the waiter exclaimed, "My name is Steve and I'll be your server this evening. Would either of you attractive ladies care for a cocktail?"

"Amaretto on the rocks with a few lime wedges." Jane responded, her eyes concentrating on the silly grin Steve couldn't seem to dim. _Jesus, she's gonna bolt._

"Vodka martini with a lemon twist." Maura croaked, her fingers rapidly tapping the table's surface.

"Absolutely. Let me take your order to the bartender and I'll return with a list of our specials for tonight." Steve graced them with a reassuring smile.

The awkward apprehension that descended upon their table did little to refute Jane's earlier assumption. Maura looked decidedly on edge.

"Do you know the world's oldest piece of chewing gum is like over 5000 years old? Jesus, I wonder if it lost any of its flavor?"

Maura seemed to repress a smile as her gaze hesitantly sought out Jane's. "Prehistoric man often chewed lumps of tree resin as well as some sweet grasses."

"That's just nasty." Jane rolled her eyes, flashing a grin.

Painstakingly she worked to ease Maura's noticeable discomfort with a jumble of silliness and comfortable affability. In truth, the endeavor was challenging. Whenever Maura moved from the waist, Jane was taunted with the most seductive tease of bare flesh. Each move she made was torture and Jane was hard pressed to conceal the flashes of lust emanating from her dark eyes. It wouldn't do for Maura to get spooked again so soon after the first time.

Steve expertly served their drinks. With a flourish he announced the evening's specials from memory, going into great details, half of which neither woman really heard. There was mention of a blackened Steak Diane which caught Jane's attention. Maura, on the other hand, went with some sort of Tuna entree that the brunette suspected was raw.

Throughout dinner, they maintained a steady vibe of conversation, never veering too far from the superficial. Maura learned a little about the Rizzoli household. Jane, in turn, was treated to the Cliff Notes' version of the ME's childhood. The evening was turning out to be rather tame yet enjoyable, much to Jane's relief. Maura seemed to have reconciled her earlier conflict.

Neither woman wanted dessert but the allure of after-dinner cocktails proved too tempting to bypass. Steve quickly cleared the table and returned with their drinks just as the lights dimmed for the evening's entertainment. In a comfortable silence, the women watched a trickle of couples drift to the dance floor. Surprisingly, Maura swayed with the music's tempo, her face a picture of enjoyment. Jane scooted her chair closer to the blonde's so her back was no longer to the increasingly crowded dance floor. Sipping her Amaretto and watching the dancers, she nearly jerked when a low, sweet voice whispered in her ear, "Would you care to dance?"

Maura, squatting behind her and _leaning_ towards her. With her rounded cleavage in Jane's face. Not one to miss out, especially where the other woman was involved, she quirked a brow then stood up. Maura's hand firmly rested on her lower back, barely skirting the curve at the top of Jane's ass. Reaching the edge of the crowded parquet floor, Maura's fingers shadowed down the length of Jane's arm, from elbow to wrist. She then entwined their fingers and navigated them through the throng of gyrating bodies. Once they reached the darkened corner by the bandstand, Maura smoothly encased Jane's hips with sure, steady hands. The music thrummed through their bodies, in synch with their shared attraction. Jane, helpless, could only watch the blonde move her hips, her flat stomach rhythmically undulating. Their legs brushed until Maura slipped her thigh between Jane's, fitting their hips snuggly together. The erratic contact was maddening. Flushed and beyond caution, Jane's palm slithered under the vest's fabric to rest over the damp skin of Maura's clavicle, her fingers curling over the ridge of her shoulder. Her other arm dangled behind her as she carelessly arched her back, bringing their pelvises into contact.

Maura's fingers dug into the rounded flesh of Jane's hips. She looked up and their eyes held. A burning knot twisted tighter within Maura's stomach. Hardly aware of what she was doing, her hands flexed, then, with open palms, she followed the natural downward curve of Jane's spine until the resting on Jane's rocking ass. A powerful surge of raw desire ravaged down the brunette's core to settle hotly, deeply between her thighs. Every motion heightened her arousal until she wasn't certain she could rein herself in.

Eyes glittering blackly, intense and unwavering, Jane, with slow purpose, leaned forward and whispered in Maura's ear, "I know what kind of lover you'd make."

Maura couldn't withhold the guttural moan. She barely skimmed her cheek against Jane's in answer, in encouragement.

Intimate and husky, Jane's voice continued to make the other woman tremble with each revealing sentence. "You'd start so, so slowly...your lips tasting my skin...your tongue...and teeth...making me ache..." Carefully, Jane allowed her bottom lip to touch Maura's ear lobe as she let out a haunting breath somewhere between anticipation and pain. "...and I'd be so eager...so willing..to do...to be..._**whatever you wanted**_, Maura."

Their bodies stilled. The pull between them demanded, cajoled, and slyly entreated. Amid a swarm of people, they stared into each other's eyes, their chests heaving, all attempts at nonchalance, at self-delusion vanished like a wisp of smoke on a breeze. Unadulterated lust threatened. Had either one made even the slightest move, the tenuous hold on self-control would have broken as easily as a spider's web.

Subtly the mood shifted, leaving Jane grasping for the threads of their connection. Maura was withdrawing, resolute. Her body seemed to brace itself against invisible forces as Jane watched her eyes change, become shuttered. Caught between wanting to reestablish their physical closeness and discovering why Maura was pulling away, Jane could only helplessly watch, stunned.

"I'm not doing this." Maura spoke clearly, devoid of emotion. The warmth, the desire was missing from her green eyes.

Confused and hurt, Jane tamped down on her emotions, determination hardening within her. "Let's go get a coffee somewhere. Talk about this, _whatever this is_."

The ME simply turned away, leaving Jane to stare after her.

To Jane's grim surprise, Maura remained at the table, as collected and remote as any Chief Medical Examiner. The observation caught Jane's attention but it was impossible to glean deeper understanding with the way things presently stood between them. As quickly as possible, Jane snagged Steve's attention, motioning to him that they were ready to leave. Now, aching and unfulfilled and distraught, Jane kept her distance from Maura, completely at a loss. _She wanted me. She did want me. _The thoughts only served to make her chest throb, her throat constrict. Without so much as a nod in the other woman's direction, Jane glanced at the check and withdrew some money from her purse. Gently she placed it between the small leather binder then, with as much dignity as she could summon, lead the way out of the establishment.

The night had turned cool, a welcome respite for Jane's burning skin. Questions jockeyed for prominence, giving her a slight headache. If anything were to be salvaged, it was going to take a personal best effort on the part of Jane's patience. Calmly, she centered her unruly feelings, convinced that a quiet mind would prevail. It was how she successfully interrogated suspects by concentrating on the facts.

"There's a diner down the street, about two blocks. Follow me." Her tone was neutral but the easy stride away from Maura transmitted complete confidence that the blonde would follow.

They parked their vehicles alongside one another after pulling into the paved parking lot. Jane's skin felt prickly and she was having trouble controlling the jittery sensations along her arms. Needless to say, they weren't inconspicuous among the casually dressed diners. Ignoring roaming eyes, Jane focused straight ahead which, unfortunately for her, was the view of Maura's backside. It hurt to know how close she had been to those curves, only to have them unceremoniously taken away.

Within minutes they were sliding into a booth, opposite each other. Maura, her face an expressionless mask, rested her hands in her lap, the picture of ease, yet Jane wasn't fooled by the masquerade. The medical examiner couldn't fully meet her raptor's stare. Until the waitress took their order and left, neither bothered speaking.

"So, Maura, " Jane drawled as her fingers chased the condensation covering her water glass. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about back there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maura was seated primly, her back straight, hands in her lap but still unable to meet the brunette's uncompromisingly look. She suppressed the horrible urge to fidget. _Dear God_, she thought with a good amount of trepidation. _I can still feel the heat of her hand on my chest._ Slowly, she closed her eyes, willing herself to deliberate on the facts and not the passion. Maura inhaled a steadying breath, counted to three, then forced herself to meet Jane's eyes.

"Before the situation...developed, " she carefully responded, the words falling from her parted lips, "I thought it prudent to...invalidate a preconceived..._impression_...I may have unwittingly given you cause...to believe."

Withholding the snicker at Maura's warily constructed revelation, Jane latched onto the glass of water and summarily drained half of it. "So, " she responded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What '_impression'_ are you talkin about?"

"I don't indulge in interoffice..." Maura looked away and exhaled. "What I'm trying to impart-"

"We're not going to date?" Jane couldn't stop the bubble of laughter from escaping. Parading her dimpled smile, she teased, "Oh, Maur, is that why you got your panties in a wad?"

"I'm not wearing undergarments, Jane."

The detective abruptly stopped smiling. _What the hell...fuckin didn't I have my hands all over her?_ Inwardly her desire for Maura seethed, making impossible demands, clawing down her thighs and back. Jane wanted nothing more than to give in. Yet, the wooden look on Maura's face was all it took for the desire to ebb away like a wave never reaching the shore.

"Um, _TMI, _Maura! Jeez." When the other woman faintly drew her brows together, Jane said, "Too much information. Listen, never mind, don't worry about anything, Maur. We're fine."

"I don't feel as if I've thoroughly explained the...situation."

The waitress returned carrying a ceramic mug and a pot of coffee. When she placed a cup next to Maura's plate, she put her hand over it, shaking her head. While she poured creamer and sugar in her coffee, Jane said, "You just want to be friends, right?"

"I would like to be." she answered, voice soft. "But I feel it's my responsibility to inform you that your pheromones wreak havoc with my libido."

"I smell...sexy?" Jane was going for silly but her voice sounded like a shot of tequila felt, harsh and smooth.

Maura bit her upper lip, squirmed a little in her seat. "I certainly can control myself. With the addition of time and perhaps some space-"

"Really, Maur, it's not a big deal, ok?" Jane nearly choked on a sip of coffee. "Damn, it's hot!" _Don't lose it now. Steady. _As blasé as she could project, Jane began to detour the ME's thought train off the fast track. If she allowed Maura to inflict boundaries now, it would only be that much more difficult to seduce her later. "I can control myself, too. No harm, no foul, right?"

"I'm not sure what that means."

"Um, _whatever_...happened tonight, no grudges, okay? We'll just be friends."

Maura looked doubtful in an Oliver Twist sort of way which only started a rush of sympathy pour out of Jane's stricken eyes. "I'm not very...proficient...in these sorts of social exchanges."

Jane was cautious, keeping her hands away from the other woman, unwilling to risk pushing her farther away. As kindly as she could, Jane spoke. "I'll help you. That's what friends are for."

Maura appeared to gather herself. When she answered, she was looking into bright, warm brown eyes. "I can do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

At the station the next day Jane hitched her left cheek up onto the corner of Korsak's desk. Fatigued and grumpy, she hadn't exactly been Mary Fucking Sunshine when Korsak finally strolled in. Tight with sexual frustration made less jagged by a dab of regret for Maura's struggle, Jane kept reminding herself that she was in a marathon, not a sprint.

"AFIS?"

Korsak lifted his bushy brows slightly. "Meet Jeremy Casey." With a crisp snap of a folder being opened, he read aloud, "Two time loser. Did a nickel in Florida for B&E. The owners were home and he had a gun. A couple of priors not amounting to much."

"Current address?"

Frost strolled towards them. "Already got uniforms in route." The wide grin on his face didn't subside. Jane's glare was enough for him to continue. "Nothing in Langford's financials." When she huffed, he whined, "I checked them _three_ times, Jane. Nothin pops."

"Guess that's it then. I'll fill out the cold case paperwork, get the Lieutenant to sign off on it." Tiredly she rubbed her hand across her yawning face. "I need some caffeine."

Maura selected the table best suited to watching the entrance when she visited the station's cafeteria. The previous night had sapped most of her strength. So much so, it would hardly appear she had slept at all. Her body was still demanding gratification. Whenever she recalled dancing with Jane, a weak tremor chased up her spine, from bottom to top. "..._and I'd be so eager_..._"_ Maura's back muscles contracted, sensitizing her skin so acutely she caught her breath. She tried, very diligently, to apply the meditation techniques she learned at yoga class but whenever she closed her eyes, the sight of Jane's hips lightly swaying against her own came to mind.

"Aw, honey, you look like you could use a cup of tea!"

Maura's eyes opened in surprise.

"My name's Angela." She took the ME's hand within the shelter of her own. "Angela Rizzoli."

Maura's eyes slid shut again. She took a fortifying swallow before she calmly said, "Hello. My name's Maura."

Without asking for permission, Angela grabbed a nearby chair and took a place at the table. "You're such a pretty little thing! I bet you have to beat 'em off with a stick!"

"Excuse me?"

Angela forged on. "Now, my Janie, she's a beaut. All curly hair and legs! But I don't think she's been on a date in _months_!"

_Oh, dear God. _"I...know Jane, Mrs. Rizzoli. I'm the new medical examiner."

Snapping her fingers, Jane's mother exclaimed, "I knew you were new around here! My boy Frankie, he's a beat cop and Frost-that's Jane's partner-were havin coffee just the other day!" Laughing, she clapped her hands. "You're new in town, aren't you?"

Maura was feeling shell shocked. The surrealistic slant to their meeting had taken did not evade her attention. Had she not been so achingly tired, so emotionally strung out she may have possessed the intelligence to take her leave. _I just need some sleep._

"Ma!"

And the hits simply kept coming. Maura recognized that voice, its insidious huskiness rubbing up against her, mocking her. Exhaling a frustrated sigh, she massaged her temples and gathered her armor.

"Jane! I was just visitin with your friend, Maura!"

"It's a conspiracy, Maur." she teased through the corner of her mouth as she took an empty seat. "Might as well get used to it."

Angela halfheartedly swiped at her daughter and stood. Grabbing Jane's face between her two palms, her mother gently squeezed and tilted her head from side to side. The frown complimented the way her lips contorted into a poor facsimile of a fish as Jane pushed her mothers' hands away.

"It was nice meetin yah, honey!" she called on her way back to the counter.

Jane arched a brow. "So, you met my Mom."

"She's...friendly."

"Um, that's a polite way of saying it." The detective fiddled with a sugar packet.

"_**I **_wasn't sugar coating it."

Jane's head snapped up. She looked at the blue packet between her fingers. A small smile played over her lips. "Is this you makin' a joke?"

"Well, it's more of a pun, really-"

"It was cute." Jane cleared her throat, released the sugar packet. "So..." She left the sentence unfinished, hoping Maura would fill in the rest.

"I probably should be getting back."

Disregarding an inner alarm, Jane quickly encircled the blonde's wrist with gentle fingers. "I wish you wouldn't bolt like that. There's nothing to feel...awkward about."

Maura made an effort to relax. Logically, she knew what Jane had spoken was the truth. _Feelings could make one irrational. A deluge of sensations could make one...desire._ The warmth of Jane's skin on hers sent a tiny current of longing through her body. Although she was fairly certain Jane's intention was to soothe her, Maura was having difficulty controlling her wanton reaction. _That hand was pressed...against my chest._ _And, oh, how I had wanted it to slide down. _The image burned behind her closed eye lids.

"Maur, where are you?"

With extreme care, she retracted her arm. "I really should be going."

Jane screwed up her face, puzzled. "Well, ooooo-k." When the medical examiner prepared to depart, she said, "Hey, I forgot to ask you. Can we go to the museum on Saturday instead of Sunday?"

_I am quite literally in hell._ "Of course."

Jane tracked Maura's progress across the room, enjoying the view. She had expected the blonde to renege on their outing. _Hmm, goin' better than I planned._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friday dawned with cheery sunlight slitting through the blinds in the medical examiner's bedroom. Maura groaned and rolled away from the offending stream of light that made her soft features wrinkle in sleepy protest. Last night she had gotten a call from the mayor to perform a non-homicide autopsy on one of his colleagues who had collapsed during a housing conference. Begrudgingly, Maura squinted an eye open and checked the time. Another groan expelled from her mouth as she pushed her face deeper into the pillow. She hadn't been asleep for more than three hours. Tentative, she rotated her stiff shoulders, stretched her toes. A variety of small popping noises disturbed the morning silence. If there was any chance at all of preserving her body's biorhythm , she had to get up. Honey colored hair splayed over warm, thousand count thread sheets tucked just below the middle of her naked back. Slowly she turned over, the sheet pulling away, exposing her full breasts as she glided her hand across her stomach.

The buzzing of the cell phone on the night stand had Maura blindly reaching over to grab it. It was a text. From Jane. She checked the time. At seven forty in the morning. Propping up on an elbow, she yawned, rubbed an eye with the heel of her free hand.

_I got you a coffee! -J._

_You should bring it to me. - M_

Maura, still fuzzy and sleep-addled, shimmied further up the mattress on her back, leaving one knee bent as she propped the phone on her stomach.

_Where? -J_

_ In bed. -M_

She sent the text without pause. Instead of the expected response, Maura's phone rang.

"Um, _**seriously**_...are you paying attention to what you're typing?!" Jane's low timbre was laced with an amused incredulity.

"...Hmm...oh..._**ohhh**_, Jane, that isn't what-I just woke up..." Blushing, Maura bit her lip.

"It's okay. Really, just give me a heart attack, Maur!"

"It's highly unlikely one would suffer cardiac arrest on the sole premise of bringing someone coffee in bed, Jane. There are-"

"Wait, you're _actually in _bed, still?"

Maura slunk lower into the sheets. "Yes." came the weak response.

There was a brief silence on the other line followed by a fumbling sound.

"Jane, are you still there?"

"Yes..yeah, I'm still here. Really, Maura, you're not makin' this friend thing easy."

"Can I..do something? What can I do to help, Jane?"

The detective lightly choked on a bark of laughter before responding. "Maura," she sighed. "you are too...kind...for words. Appreciate the thought, okay? Now, why are you still in-why aren't you at work cuttin' up dead people?"

An hour later the rapid clicking of high heels pulled Jane away from watching some surveillance footage from their newest case. Immaculate and sexy, Maura's attire was more suited to a Vogue editor then a Boston medical examiner. The green silk shirt emphasized her perky breasts and slim torso. Jane's eyes dropped to survey the grey fitted skirt that sheathed the ME's hips and thighs. How she maneuvered around the challenges of crime scenes was beyond Jane but she really, really liked watching the other woman figure it out. When her gaze finally returned to Maura's face, Jane swiftly turned her head away from laughing green eyes.

"Are you blushing, Jane?"

Busily she shuffled some papers and replied as neutrally as possible, "Of course not, Maur. What brings you topside?"

Grinning, Maura presented Jane with a paper bag with the logo of a nearby bakery embossed across it.

"_Ohmygod!" _Jane nearly squealed when she opened up the bag. "A cannoli from Palermo's! How'd you know they're my favorite?" Eagerly she bit into the pastry and moaned as she hovered over the desk to keep the crumbs from falling onto her slacks.

Jane's enthusiasm caused the ME to blush. She was inordinately pleased with the detective's reaction.

"That was so nice of you, Maur. You have time for a coffee at the cafe?"

Maura didn't bother glancing at her watch. "I'm afraid not. Perhaps we can have lunch?" When the smiling brunette nodded, she qualified, "If nothing comes up." Her steps were light as she choose the stairs instead of waiting in the elevator queue.

Frost, lurking behind Jane, decided at that moment to make his presence known. "Curbside service. Niiiiiice."

"Jealous." she taunted, successfully repressing her surprise.

Frost pushed aside a stack of folders on her desk, resting his hip against the empty space. "I've been watching you, Rizzoli." When her only reply was the inquiring arch of her brows, he stated, "You like her."

Jane refrained from crossing her arms defensively. Instead, she reclined in her chair, hoping her face didn't betray her inner alarm. _He's just fishing_. "You have a point here, somewhere, right?"

"Did you hear that Renee Berkley keeled over at some downtown shindig last night?" Korsak interrupted.

"The head of Boston Housing Authority." Frost murmured, lost in thought.

Jane asked."Isn't she friends with the mayor?"

Korsak cleared his throat. "Word through the grapevine is he personally requested our favorite ME-"

"Maura said she was called in last night to perform a non-homicide autopsy but she didn't say who it was."

Frost drifted away to his desk, a frown on his face.

"When did you talk to her, Jane?"

"What the hell are you grinnin' at, Korsak? Don't you have something to do already?"

Blandly he ignored her outburst. "We got a tip that Casey is holed up in a Section 8 apartment in East Boston."

"About time they found him. Have them wait until we get there." Jane checked to make sure her holster was secured on her belt. "I don't want to lose him this time."

"Already done. You guys be careful."

Weapon drawn at her side, she nodded to her partner to take the lead down the narrow corridor. Tense and alert, they stealthily advanced. Two uniforms trailed after them as several more covered the exits and alley. Once they reached the apartment door, one positioned on either side, Jane loudly knocked, simultaneously calling out, "Police! Open up!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then they heard shuffling and thumping. Without further communication, Jane swiveled around, faced the door and slammed into it. The door opened with surprising ease. They spilled into the apartment's living room, eyes ferreting out dark corners, likely hiding places. Frost swiftly went left while Jane went right. One uniform stayed at the entrance while the other went into the room. Without incident they cleared the apartment but Jane was still apprehensive. She motioned to the men for quiet, tilting her head towards a closed door.

"Looks like it's all clear, Frost." Slowly she inched forward.

"Bastard got away again." he spat, keeping a vigilance focused on Jane as her hand was about to close over the door knob. Chest pounding but breathing lightly through her mouth, she mentally counted to three.

Before she hit two, the door sprang open, slamming into her hand and knocking her back.

"Freeze-oommmfff" Frost shouted as he was tackled below the waist. Recovering, Jane scrambled over to the grappling duo and calmly put the muzzle of her gain against the assailant's head.

"Get the fuck off him, asshole." she hissed. She eased off the pressure from her shoe in Casey's back. "Get up slowly and show your hands."

One of the uniforms holstered his weapon then secured Jeremy Casey. Jane held out her hand to Frost and helped him up.

"Hey, you weren't a defensive lineman in college, were you?" Shaking her head, the grin on her face deepened the dimples on her cheeks. "Dude, he _so_ ran your ass over!"

Frost rolled his eyes and brushed off his pants as Jane clamped a strong hand over the Casey's shoulder. "And you, my friend, get a one way ticket to my interrogation room."

Flanked by the officers, Jane and Frost lead the cuffed suspect to the elevators. When the alert sounded that the doors were going to open, Jane turned slightly to speak to the officer on her side. It happened too quickly for anyone to process but there was a couple of muffled shots and Jeremy Casey was slumping down between Frost and Jane. She felt a burning pain in her side but ignored it as she removed the service revolver from her holster. The attacker had jumped over Casey as he fell to the floor. Shots rang out as the police officers targeted the fleeing gunman. Jane and Frost had sprung up to give chase but it had been pointless. The burly man bounced against a wall ten feet from them, then slid down, leaving a trail of blood.

Frost ran to the gunman, gun in hand, shouting, "Stay the fuck down! Don't you fuckin' move!" He kicked the perp's weapon away, ordering, "Somebody check to see if this dumb fuck is alive or not."

Jane was bending over Jeremy, two of her fingers pressed against his throat. She told one of the officers to aid her partner and the other one to call it in.

"You're hit, detective." he said, pointing at her side.

_Fuck._ With great care, Jane lifted her shirt aside and winced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Detective Rizzoli was standing next to the ambulance as an EMT irrigated the superficial wound on her waist. Frost stood nearby talking on the phone.

"_Jesus! _Your bedside manner sucks." Jane whined.

"And it sure won't improve if you keep complaining, detective."

The snarky remark made Jane smile. "Don't hold back."

"I won't." he replied, intent on his task. "It's kinda deep. Might want stitches."

"No time now." Jane glanced down and bowed her waist away from the first EMT. "Put a pretty bandage on it and let's call it a day or else I'm going to think you're tryin' to cop a feel."

He seemed to consider the idea. "You're hot and all but not worth a bullet."

The sarcastic rejoinder on the detective's lips waned as she watched a very beautiful medical examiner exit her vehicle. _What the..._Her eyes were glued to Maura's advancing form, appreciating the confident stride with which she made her way through the crowd of law enforcement and emergency personnel. She tried to swallow down the sudden tightness of her throat. So enraptured by the sight Maura, Jane didn't notice the EMT's twin dazed expression.

"Damn." he whispered, his fingers falling away from Jane's wound.

_No shit, _she silently agreed before she berated, "Hey, flesh wound here!" Impatient, Jane yanked down her ruined t-shirt, ignoring the EMT's protests.

"Jane, are you hurt?" Concerned green eyes searched bemused brown ones. "Here, let me look at it."

Jane waved towards the chastened EMT. "He already did. It's fine."

"I-ahem, I didn't get to dress it." he spoke, blushing.

"What are you, like ten years old, dude?" Irritated, Jane moved away, intending on locating Frost.

Maura, however, had other plans. Firmly she gripped the other woman's forearm, halting her. "I'm going to look at your wound, Jane."

"Just...don't touch it, Maur."

The ME hid a smile at the childlike pleading in Jane's voice. "Lift up your shirt."

It was glaringly apparent the detective was feeling vulnerable but it didn't stop her from hoisting the material a little further north then absolutely necessary. Maura's cool fingers fluttered over her heated skin, careful to avoid directly touching the three inch gash. "There's evidence of stippling on your shirt, a little on your skin. You were shot at close range."

"Um, _ya think?_ Could you just put a damn band aid on it already?"

Maura's eyes sparkled. "Come back to the morgue later and I'll put some sutures-"

"Oh, that's so cool." the EMT interrupted, poking his head around Jane's shoulder.

Jane reacted quickly, holding her palm up to Maura, forestalling a reply. "You," she turned to the tech, "leave. We're done."

"May I see your medical kit?" Without waiting for confirmation, she gently steered Jane back towards the ambulance and made her sit down on the bumper. She peeled back Jane's shirt until the smallest trace of dark purple lace could be seen. The glimpse of such a feminine sight forced Maura to redirect her errant thoughts. Holding her breath, the blonde portrayed a cool professionalism. When Jane flinched, however, Maura's fingers immediately soothed the surrounding flesh around the wound. She took note of how the muscles of Jane's stomach slightly rippled. _She's so responsive..._the observation caused a pulse of awareness through her genitalia.

Jane knew by the way the other woman's breath caressed her ribs, how Maura's fingers stilled, that the medical examiner was flustered. Ignoring the pain in her side, Jane leaned closer and whispered, "Would you like to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Maura jumped at her words and suddenly her mouth was inches from Jane's. The dark brown eyes reflected teasing and a keen amusement. Blinking, Maura eased away as if she had just stumbled upon a venomous snake. Her muscles were clenched with the effort to control the wild responses within her body. A duel between what her body craved versus what her intellect demanded was being waged. It would have been so easy to have closed the gap between them, allow her lips to sweep across the detective's jaw line.

"That's...not...sanitary, Jane."

Alternating between laughter and painful gasps, the brunette gently caught the ME's pinky with her index finger. "Well, can you just put a band aid on it, Maur?"

"I can do that."

The sentence hung in the space between them, a reminder from an earlier conversation. Images flashed through their minds of _that_ night. Maura exhaled, her delicate features screwed up in an aggrieved expression. Shameless in her enjoyment, Jane only smiled more broadly, one eye brow cocked.

"When you're finished here, Jane, I'll expect you-"

"There's _no time_, Maura! Besides you have to process the two-"

"You have time to stop by."

Jane grimaced. "Look, fine, later, I promise to check in, okay?"

Maura briefly examined the detective's face in an attempt to distinguish whether she was telling the truth. "Don't wait too long, Jane. A wound like that is open to infection."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jane watched the ME saunter by, turning her head to follow the blonde's progress. The EMT popped into view, making her scowl. "Hey, don't you have something to do, pea-brain?"

Several hours later Maura was closing up Jeremy Casey's chest. She was too fatigued to continue without a break. The wall clock showed that she'd been steadily working for six hours and it was just after five o'clock. Every muscle in her body rebelled. She hadn't eaten since dropping off the cannoli for Jane. Maura snapped off her gloves and gown, disposing of them in the hazardous waste receptacle. Touching her chin to her chest, she forced herself to relax. As she turned her head from side to side, stretching her shoulders and neck, Maura heard the automatic sliding door open but was too tired to look up.

A pair of strong hands grasped her shoulders and began massaging away the knots. "You've been at this for hours, Maur."

The gentle, recognizable sound of Jane's voice quelled her initial alarm. "Mmmhmm."

"Here, sit down." Directing the medical examiner towards the chair, Jane positioned herself behind Maura then handed over an apple. "There's also another fruit cup on the table next to you. Oh, and this." Triumphantly, she produced a cold bottled water. Before giving it to the other woman, she twisted off the white plastic cup and tossed it aside.

"You're being very considerate, Jane." she murmured, emitting a small gasp of pleasure when the detective pressed her thumbs into a particularly tense spot.

Leaning close, Jane whispered near Maura's ear, "That's what friends are for. Now, just drink your water and eat your fruit while I work out the kinks."

The blonde couldn't find it within herself to decline. With little to no reservations, she allowed Jane's thumbs and fingers to knead between her shoulder blades, down her spine. Gradually her tension began to subside, replaced by the wonderful relief provided by Jane's skilled hands.

"I don't know how you stand up in those damn heels so long. Why don't you just switch 'em out for sneakers when you're in the morgue? Or those little ballet slipper thingies women wear? They have to be more comfortable!"

"Mmmm."

"Maura, use your words!"

A subdued chuckle escaped her lips. "This feels too good for words, Jane."

To the detective's credit, her hands never twitched at the low, sensual pitch of Maura's voice. She was fairly positive there wasn't even a hint of suggestiveness underscoring the ME's words. Yet, Jane's stomach lurched. She closed her eyes in an effort to regain a semblance of detachment. It only made matters worse. Deprived of sight, Jane's other senses tripped into overdrive. The feel of Maura in her hands was heady and fraught with all manner of dangerous pitfalls. Jane glided forward as she ran her hands down Maura's solid biceps. The atmosphere changed like a natural progression from comforting to temptation. It was so seamless, neither woman was cognizant of the change.

Maura shifted in her chair, lightly pressing her back against Jane's front. The thin material of Jane's shirt did little to shield her from the heat of the other woman. When Maura let out another long, deep sigh, Jane's eyes flew open. Reluctantly, painfully she withdrew her hands and stepped back. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Thank you." the ME whispered.

"You, ah-should, you know, " Vaguely Jane gestured. "...eat something."

Maura stood up then stretched, her sleek back in a perfect arc, thrusting her firm breasts outward.

Jane swallowed. Whatever she had previously surmised about seducing Maura, it was apparent to her now that she had grossly misjudged her own involvement. She hadn't anticipated the double-edged sword of seduction to cut quite so deeply. Heart pounding, blood racing, and nerves tingling, Jane grappled with the feral attraction and her control. She clenched and unclenched her hands, a pathetic exercise. What she desperately wanted to do was close the distance between them and taste her mouth. When her eyes finally met Maura's, Jane knew Maura felt the same.

There was nothing and no one to stop them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sprawled across her bed, Jane nuzzled her pillow then rolled over, twisting the sheets around her naked body. Tender and sore, her muscles complained as she extended her arms above her head, expelling a feeble breath. Her bedroom was in a shambles, clothes strewn over the bureau and across the floor. The bronzed and forest green striped comforter was sagging off the end of the bed, testimony of kicking legs. Empty beer bottles littered the night stand. A light sheen of sweat clung to her skin. Jane flung back the sheets then sat up to use the bathroom.

The mirror confirmed what she had earlier suspected: she looked appalling. Her hair was tangled and matted to one side of her head. Dark circles underlined her bloodshot eyes. Jane turned on the faucet and splashed cold water over her face, carelessly spraying it on the mirror. The pounding in her head felt like death knocking and to top it off, her side was killing her. Gently she pulled back the bandage and was glad to discover the wound didn't look any differently than yesterday. Jane returned to the bedroom, running her fingers through the snarls of her hair. Yawning, she picked up her phone to check for messages. She ignored the two from her mother but listened to Korsak's which just relayed what she already knew about Jeremy Casey's killer.

Jane fell back on the bed, arms akimbo, toes curling in the carpet. She was going to have to pick up the antibiotic prescription Maura had called in for her yesterday. _Maura_. Groaning, she covered her eyes with a forearm. Instantly the thought of the blonde caused pinpricks of arousal over the delicate surface of her sensitive skin. They had come so close last night. _Just a couple more seconds._ The heavy onslaught of desire pooled and eddied in her lower abdomen.

_ They gravitated towards one another as Maura, eyes wide and hungry, lifted trembling fingers and cautiously traced the errant path of one of Jane's curls. Close enough to feel each other's body heat, to sense the other's heartbeat, the two women were on the cusp of surrendering to the pull of attraction. Jane held back, every urge in her body straining to gain precedence. Instinctively, she knew it had to be Maura's decision to capitulate, to cross the boundary of friendship. And, thus, Jane held her vibrating body still and her hands at her sides, willing Maura with eyes the color of the deepest brown to just take that final step. _

_ Perhaps it had been inevitable, the offensive peal of the medical examiner's phone, that made Maura turn away or quite possibly the fact that they were in a morgue with a descendent close by. Whatever the reason, wise council or the inopportunity of the moment, Maura answered her phone. It was the mayor. _

Presently, Jane sprang from the bed, intent upon showering. Maura's ringtone, from the 1960's television show 'The Munsters', interrupted her progress. Devoid of clothing, hung over, sexually frustrated and about to be talking to Maura. _Yeah, no pressure, no problem. _

"Good morning, Jane. I hope it's not too early."

How anyone could sound so cheerful so with the sun newly over the rooftops was beyond the detective. "No, Maur, I've been up for hours. Just getting back from a run."

"Well, good for you, then. It's rather surprising, actually, given the-"

"Maura-sarcasm. I was...I was being sarcastic."

"Hate to repeat yourself, hm?"

A startled sound wheezed out of the detective. "You catch on quick."

"Really, Jane, I am aware of the meaning of sarcasm. I just choose not to indulge in ultimately-"

"I would just _**love**_ to hear you pontificate-"

"_**Jane!**_"

"Hey, I read, you know."

A brief chuckle escaped Maura. "Oh..._**oh**_, _**you think I'm pompous**_?"

Laughing, Jane was quick to reassure the ME. "No, no, Maur. I'm just pokin' fun at you. I can't help but tease you, you know. You make it so easy!"

"Be that as it may, Jane, the reason I'm calling is to confirm our plans. Yesterday everything was so hectic, frankly it slipped my mind."

"Do you want to grab lunch before or after the 'blurred lines' show?"

"Well done, detective."

Jane opened then closed her mouth, shocked. When she finally rediscovered her voice she said, "You got that? _You got that?_ How did you get that, Maura?"

"It wasn't that difficult to ascertain the origins of your pun, Jane. Impressionism is, in fact, an artist's representation of an image using indistinct strokes which one may refer to as 'blurry'. Since you were counting on the fact that I wouldn't be acquainted with Robin Thicke's song 'Blurred Lines' I can understand your surprise."

_Jesus, that's so hot, _Jane thought but said, "So...lunch, before or after?"

"Before, I think. I know just the place, too, Jane. There's a bistro on Boylston Street that serves brunch."

"Sounds good." Jane thought for a minute, suspicion blooming. "This isn't one of those pretentious places, is it? Cause I'm tellin' you right now, Maura, I'm not gonna dress up today. You're lucky I'm puttin' clothes on at all."

"Unlucky, I'd say." The remark left her before Maura grasped its implications.

"Very interesting Freudian slip, Dr. Isles."

"It-I didn't.." Maura sighed then tried again. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well, don't beat yourself up about it." It would have taken an act from God for Jane not to utter her next flippantly playful revelation. "I'm naked alot. Take _right now_ for instance. So, chances are, Maur, you're bound to see me without any clothes on."

The connection was silent as the blonde struggled privately with mental pictures of Jane slowly revealing bare skin. "How's eleven thirty?" Maura asked, her tone shaky.

Jane's throaty, affirmative hum resonated through Maura's veins. It took the detective measly seconds to turn her into a quagmire of biological and chemical reactions. She had experienced physical attraction over the years, had indulged in swapping bodily fluids with partners of both sexes. Yet, the intensity and escalation of her response to Jane was rapidly surpassing anything within her realm of expertise. The epiphany wasn't as jarring as she would have presumed. It was another integer of the mathematical formula that would eventually, clearly explain to her the not quite uncontrollable thrill of interacting with Jane.

Jane pushed the 'end' button with her thumb and tossed it down on the bed. She had plenty of time to get ready, tidy the apartment and go to the pharmacy by the precinct.

Maura, clad in a flowing dark green robe, walked across the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot. The utter indecency of her body's response to the detective's husky emission confounded and goaded her. It was as if Jane had been in the same room, using her long fingers to stroke the length of Maura's back. To add fuel to the fire, she had intimate knowledge of the other woman's hands and the experience far outshone her own pitiful meanderings. Deflated, she slumped against the counter, waiting for the coffee to percolate.

The line between maintaining professional distance and catapulting into the murky depths of a powerful sexual attraction was diminishing as rapidly as Maura's control. She was a celebrated pathologist, an independent woman with accolades in her chosen career field. Free of the constraints predicated by societal views on the family dynamic, Maura stood alone, and proudly. _Until now_, the thought came unbidden. A foreign spark of recognition wiggled its way into her mind. She wasn't nearly afraid of crossing the workplace boundary pertaining to sexual fraternization as she was of her own treacherous lack of restraint. Throughout her life, Maura had developed then nurtured a steely independence and unequivocal reliance upon logic. It had shielded her from her childhood loneliness and social ineptness. Quick of intellect and eager to learn, little Maura was somewhat of an oddity among her peers. Isolated but looked after, she learned to rely upon herself. If independence was her sword, then logic was her shield. Minus either, Maura couldn't fathom in which direction she should place her next step.

The novelty of such a predicament was rich in things only imagined. Absently she poured the coffee, staring at its black surface as if it would give up the answers to all her questions. Maura attempted to apply perspective and reason to the enigma, relying upon the rote and proven methods of the past. It only served to compound her confusion. Notwithstanding its success rate, her previous mode of deduction and elimination was woefully inadequate to the task of ferreting out just why Jane Rizzoli stirred such _feelings. _Sounds played a part in sexual attraction, Maura knew. Opportunity or lack thereof, mate selection, even her testosterone levels all contributed to attraction. None of which seemed adequate to explain the present state she was in.

Coffee in hand, Maura drifted to the small table near the bay window, an informal breakfast alcove where she could watch hummingbirds at the feeder or squirrels darting up the maple tree. This morning she did neither. Eyes glazed over in deep thought, she automatically sipped from the mug, missed her mouth and frantically avoided the splatter of hot liquid that coated the table, parts of the floor. Not an auspicious start to the day, but Maura cleaned up the mess with a smile on her face. She had a feeling her luck was about to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The young waitress showed them to a table where they had a view of the Public Garden from the first floor. Jane trailed after Maura, schooling her sharp features into friendly, casual lines. To permit Maura to see the effect her breezy summer dress had on her would derail the day's game plan. The swish of the hem brushed the back of her knees, a flirty invitation, one Jane was having trouble ignoring.

"Do you like French cuisine?"

Jane flipped a heavy swath of hair over her shoulder. "As long as they have french fries, I'm good."

Perplexed, Maura settled the opened linen napkin across her lap. "Are you joking with me?"

Smiling, Jane leaned forward conspiratorially, "It would be better if you just assumed that for the rest of the day, Maur."

Maura's quirked eyebrow encouraged a corresponding one of Jane's. They shared a quiet appreciation for the easy flow of their interaction.

"What did the mayor have to say last night?"

Hiding behind the large menu, she replied, "He wanted to know if I was ready to submit my results for the Berkley case."

"Wasn't that the woman who fell down and died? Anything pop?"

Maura closed the menu then took a sip of water. "It's...complicated, I think." She narrowed her eyes in thought, looking past Jane. "There were signs of asphyxia yet no strangulation marks and an absence of physical trauma."

"Homicide or not?"

"Inconclusive at this point, I'm afraid. The tox screens came back clear, no abnormal levels in the blood panels." Maura moved her legs to the side, crossed a shapely leg over a knee. Jane watched the lightweight material of the dress recede down the ME's thigh.

"Jane?"

"Mmm?"

"You seem distracted."

_Damn, damn, damn!_ "Um, nope. I'm good." Then in a totally juvenile move, she ducked behind a menu, pretending to be engrossed in the brunch section. "What looks good to you?"

"Jane." When the brunette didn't respond, Maura pressed, "_Jane._"

"Yes, Mau-ra?"

"Can you put the menu down, please?"

Slowly it descended though Jane's fingers remained pinching its edges.

"You're blushing." The statement was expressed with wonder.

"_Jesus, Maura! _You're embarrassing me."

A perfectly sly smirk curved Maura's mouth. "But you have nothing to be embarrassed about, Jane, or...do you?"

Glaring, the detective sputtered, "Are you flirting with me?"

Jane wasn't definite but there seemed to be a predator's gleam in the blonde's steady gaze. Heat washed over her face, neck and shoulders. _Damn she makes me want to..._

Maura cocked her head to one side, her shimmering green eyes absorbed in taking in the sight of Jane as she struggled for composure. "Oh, Jane, " she purred, "it won't be a question next time."

All sound left Jane's ears save the thick, hard beat of her heart. She tried to swallow but her throat was as arid and dusty as the desert. Her mind began to race, discarding possible solutions to her predicament. _Take her to the bathroom. Take her..to the bathroom...take her..._The refrain stuck, repeating inside her head like a lifeline and the more she listened to it, the more it seemed the only plausible recourse.

"Ladies, are you ready to order now?"

Mechanically Jane turned her head towards the server's voice, an incredulous expression plastered over her features. "Huh?"

Maura wiped a huge smile from her lips, biting down on the end of her bottom lip. "I think we need a few more minutes." Feeling overly tolerant, she perused the menu yet again, humming under her breath, allowing Jane a few minutes to collect herself.

"Let me know when you're done." Maura's innocent air didn't fool the detective. "Just remember, Maur. Turnabout's fair play."

The husky laugh falling from the medical examiner's lips caused Jane's head to snap to attention. She was still attempting to make sense of the other woman's flirtatious banter, scowling in concentration.

Maura crossed her arms, resting them on the table to support her weight as she scooted forward. The giggle discharged from her mouth was positively girlish. "Who knew double entendre could be so entertaining?"

"You're killin' me, Maur." When the waitress returned, Jane was ready. "I'd like the steamed mussels with the tomato confit and a cranberry Bellini."

"Kohn-fee."

"That's what I said. Confit."

Maura good-naturedly tried again. "Kohn-fee, Jane."

Looking at their server with an exaggerated 'can you believe this' look, Jane said, "Whatever she said."

To her credit, the ME indulgently tolerated Jane's obvious prank. The warm look for the brunette spoke volumes.

"And for you?"

"The Nicoise salad and a mimosa, please."

"Very good, ladies. We'll have your orders right out to you. Would you care for any appetitizers?" When they both answered in the negative, the waitress left.

Looking out the window, Jane mildly asked, "Anchovies and olives, Maur?"

"The amino acid score of anchovies is over one hundred."

"And I care..._because why_?"

"The quality of protein is-"

Shuddering, Jane interrupted, "They taste _awful_ and smell _nasty_! Not to mention it's not going to win you any kissing contests."

"Oh, I think the _right _person won't mind at all, Jane."

_Yeah, my game plan sucks!_

Since parking spaces at the Museum of Fine Arts tended to be a rarity on the weekends, it was more convenient to leave one of their vehicles back at the restaurant. Jane slipped into the black luxury sedan, loving the sensation of supple leather cupping her backside. Now that they were enclosed in a tiny space, a case of jumpy nerves threatened to unbalance the companionable status quo. Sucking on her bottom lip, she watched the passing scenery. The fingers of her left hand were tucked under the hem of her pleated shorts while the other one fiddled with her necklace. Worried thoughts could not be held at bay.

_There's no way in hell we can be just friends! What am I supposed to do with all these fucking feelings if she doesn't want...if she doesn't want me. _

Jane glanced quickly at Maura's profile and inwardly groaned.

_She just had to wait it out, be patient, let Maura come to her. But then what? Okay, fuck like bunnies, but...? Friends with benefits? What am I doing?!_

"You're thinking very loudly, Jane."

Grimacing, she shrugged in response.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Jane snorted. "Ah, _no_...thanks."

Instead of parking the car in the lot, Maura drove around to the valet side. She seemed to know exactly where to go so Jane quietly walked alongside her, admiring the blonde's toned legs and squeezable backside. _It's like her ass she waving at me_. _Hey, Jane, c'mere. _Instead of veering off into the ticket queue, Maura strode to the entrance booths and dug in her purse. Flashing a laminated card, the guard nodded, his smile genuine.

"What, you have season passes or somethin'?"

Maura glanced over her shoulder to look at Jane. "My mother sits on the board of directors."

The information slowed Jane's steps. "Just how rich _are_ you?"

"Really, Jane, that's no appropriate-"

Groaning, Jane tugged on the ME's arm. "Never mind, Maur. Let's go see these paint smears!"

While Maura gushed poetic on Pissarro's collection, expounding upon his use of color and technique, Jane was watching her. She cataloged random details as they manifested, filing them away to ponder over at a later time. There wasn't anything about the medical examiner that she could fault, physically at least. The way her nose crinkled when she was in contemplation tempted Jane to take her hand, pull her in close so their arms could brush with each step. How her green, gem-like eyes lit up as she expressed a fact or observation particularly high in her esteem jostled the brunette's thoughts, until she entirely forgot whatever it was she had been thinking. While they strolled through the exhibition, pausing to mull over the use of a color or the intent behind the artist's use of brush stroke, the bubbling attraction between the two women was drawn into the background. An easy comradeship germinated, flourishing under evocative exchanges and an admiration for the other's humor. They stopped at a refreshment stand before, by silent agreement, moving on to the next display.

"How is your injury?" Maura, the epitome of ladylike behavior, primly sipped her drink through the straw.

Jane, not really raised by a pack of wolves, chewed on the end of hers. "Not any worse."

"Did you get a chance to visit the pharmacy?"

"Um, _yes, Mom_."

Shaking her head, Maura's smile suggested flirtation. "I don't believe you want that particular moniker used in conjunction with my name."

"And why's that?"

Closing the distance between them, the ME whispered in Jane's ear, her warm breath lightly rustling through dark hair, "Mood killer in the bedroom, Jane."

It took the detective a few minutes to recover from spewing her drink.

Green eyes, alight with mirth and heated attraction, happily mocked her.

Later on, pleasantly tired, they decided to leave museum. When Jane asked her to dinner, Maura readily agreed. As they walked out of the building, blinded by the natural sunlight, the brunette's step hesitated, causing Maura to bump into her.

"Steady there." Jane murmured, as her hand, of its own volition, snaked over the blonde's hip. Maura's hand came to rest upon her shoulder.

"Hey."

They stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours, neither blinking, looking away. Strangers milled past, indiscriminate from one to the other. Maura's glance lowered, fastening on the other woman's parted lips. Jane felt her heart knock against her ribs. Slowly, so slowly it could have taken minutes, Maura's eyes roamed across the planes and angles of Jane's face until, like magnets, their gazes fused. The jugular vein in Maura's neck throbbed, sinfully echoing another, lower, more intimate pulse point. Jane's fingers flexed, her grip tightened, gently pulling the other woman nearer.

"Ah, we should..." Maura struggled, her face aflame with arousal, tinged with panic. "..we should..get in the...car."

Jane swallowed a sudden deluge of saliva and nodded, not trusting her voice. With infinitesimal control, she withdrew her hand from Maura's body. She was bombarded by a myriad of feelings, from lust to fear, from happiness to despair and everything else in between. An angry trail of unfulfilled want winded its way throughout Jane's rigid body, curling around her stomach, dipping lower. Whatever she tried, to ease the ache and longing, failed miserably.

"Jane...?"

They had arrived at the valet podium. Maura had already given the attendant the parking stub.

Mildly surprised, Jane slowly became aware of her surroundings. "Yeah?" Her voice was strained. _I'm not gonna survive the car ride. _

Their eyes met, frustration acknowledged and shared. Maura's green eyes seemed to plead with her. She convulsively swallowed, her chest subtly filling with hard breaths. Jane couldn't stop staring at the rise and fall of the ME's breasts, reflexively licking her upper lip. Mumbling her gratitude, Maura pressed some bills in the valet's hand and snatched the keys from his grasp. They both scrambled into the vehicle, avoiding even the remote possibility of catching direct sight of the other. Jane, face turned into the window, wrapped an arm around her waist, as she lightly ran her teeth along the ridge of a thumbnail. Within minutes, Maura was parking behind Jane's car.

Before Maura could move, Jane sprang up and out, but didn't immediately close the door. "Follow me." she bit off, her tone brooking no argument.

Maura meekly put the sedan in reverse to allow Jane to pull out. She was in a flux of surrealism. Surrounded by buffeting forces, an eerie calm blanketed her. Almost languid with anticipation, it suddenly occurred to her that she had acquiesced and with the realization, Maura felt an inner calm, an awfully sinister confidence. Juxtaposed, Jane manifested wild abandon, crackling from her eyes and very nature. No longer swiftly running away, her heart nevertheless pounded a purposeful rhythm. As she tailed Jane's car, weaving in and out of traffic with smooth precision, Maura's smile was free and easy, albeit touched with a wicked curve. _Soon, _her body proclaimed. _Soon._

Conversely Jane was a bundle of chaos, raw nerves firing and hissing. The uncompromising grip on the unfortunate steering wheel flaunted her inner turmoil. White knuckled, she drove, mindful of the black sedan riding her bumper. Coherent thought was sporadic but visions filled her mind like Technicolor short reels spliced by overtly alternative editor's. Stuttering shots of Maura's mouth transitioned into a slow motion tribute to her hips and breasts. By the time Jane pulled into the parking lot, her body quivered. She took several deep, fortifying breaths then exited the car.

The sight of Maura's unruffled demeanor and knowing look was enough to make Jane compress her thighs together. The sharp, wet tug in her groin caused her to moan. She ran her hands through her long, tousled hair, briefly lifting it off her neck. It took a large amount of control not to run but she lacked the finesse to slow her steps. Maura followed slightly behind, her feral eyes raking in the sight of Jane's tanned legs, the taut clefts of her ass under the thin shorts. Rather detached but still very much invested, Maura was like an athlete who's trained for the main event. There was nothing left but to compete, lay everything out.

After two failed attempts at putting the key in the door, Maura coolly extracted the key ring from Jane's hand, whispering, "Allow me." as she slid the key in the lock.

Jane flushed, the heat nearly unbearable in her cheeks, down her throat. She burst into the apartment, quickly putting the couch between them. Maura leaned against the closed door, the key ring dangling from her finger, swinging back and forth, hypnotizing the brunette. Maura's face was the picture of absolute self-assurance. From deep within, a rending tore at the last threads of Jane's control. She rapidly shortened the space between them, backing Maura up firmly against the door without allowing their bodies to touch.

Hands fisted at her sides, Jane inclined her head. Guttural and angry, she hissed, "Just how far do you want this to go?"

Staring into Jane's glazed eyes, Maura curled her fingers along the tense length of her jaw, anchoring around the back of Jane's skull. Her thumb rubbed Jane's lower lip. The caress caused her to sharply inhale.

Maura neutrally replied, letting the words punctuate each inch of space she bridged. "This...far."

Then her open mouth carefully pressed against Jane's separated lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Barry Frost ducked behind a pillar, hiding from his partner who was currently engaged in a tete-a-tete with a very amused medical examiner outside of the precinct's cafeteria. Although he was too far away to hear the conversation and Jane's back was to him, the young detective was not in complete ignorance. The smile on Maura Isles' face clearly revealed a warm enjoyment combined with her relaxed posture. Her head was slightly angled to the side, lips pursed as if keeping a secret. With her hands behind her back, presumably clasped together, Maura was a picture of serenity. _Hmmm, interesting the doctor looks smitten, _he thought, casually leaning his shoulder against the column. Conversely Jane buzzed with unleashed energy, her hands gesticulating as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. _What's got her so ramped up?_ The question proved to be too tempting to ignore. Frost decided to join them.

The flick of recognition in the medical examiner's eyes alerted Jane to an approaching Frost's presence, still too far away to overhear their conversation. She turned around, her expressive eyebrows arched, only halfheartedly cheerful to see him.

"Ladies, good morning."

"Hello, Barry." Maura greeted, her green eyes filled with mirth.

Jane, inelegantly, grunted, folding her arms across her chest.

Barry's smile spoke volumes. He effectively neutralized his partner by turning his back partially to her, taking note of the vague pink color infusing Maura's cheeks. Quickly he cut his eyes to Jane and saw a matching blush and his grin unapologetically grew.

"So, doctor, " he said, clasping his hands in front of him. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was very pleasant. Jane and I-"

"We need to get upstairs and pow-wow with Korsak." Jane grabbed her partner's elbow, determined to leave with him in tow. One look at the medical examiner's expression, however, stalled her progress. _She looks kinda hurt._ Jane sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We went to brunch Saturday."

Frost would have laughed outright, but the brunette's glum countenance forbade him to actually revel in her discomfort. There would be plenty of time for teasing once whatever was transpiring between the two women was public knowledge. Secretly, he couldn't help being a little thrilled and happy for Jane. Over the last week he had been privy to a few telling moments. He knew his partner and he knew how to add. By 'isolating' Maura, Frost had effectively set a trap for his partner. _She couldn't wait to get away. But one look from Maura and she caved. _That last thought was the deciding factor, Jane's 'poker tell'.

"And then we went to the museum." Maura chimed in happily.

Frost's eyebrows shot upward. "_Really?_ " He swiveled towards the now miserable detective. "Jane went to _brunch_ _and the museum_-"

"Okay, okay, whatever. I'm sure Maura has flesh to cut up, drain blood, _dissect organs_-"

His sudden distress was palpable as he struggled with the mental images Jane's words had created by his imagination.

"I do have some research to attend to, Jane. Perhaps we can have lunch together later?"

Timbre low and intimate, Jane murmured, "I'll call you." and abruptly stalked off.

Frost and the medical examiner shared a knowing look before he spun around, trailing after Jane. When they reached the elevators, neither said anything as Jane pressed the up button. It was difficult, keeping the smirk from his face so he stared at his perfectly shined shoes. _Oh, she's got it bad._

Jane pressed the button again, to no avail. She was confident her nosy partner knew something, or thought he knew something. Covertly she surveyed his face, then sighed. _His tell, looking at his shoes. He knows. _

"I don't know what Maura and me are doing, okay? So don't ask me."

Frost silently nodded. "I didn't ask."

"Yeah, " she snorted, leaning against the elevator wall as she crossed her arms. "You weren't asking pretty damn loudly."

Sighing, he stated, "It was lookin' at my shoes, wasn't it?"

Jane laughed. "When did you figure it out?"

"Figure out what?"

The doors opened and Jane affectionately bumped his shoulder when she walked past. Korsak joined them as they walked to Jane's desk.

"So, how was everyone's weekend?"

Frost laughed and Jane glared.

"Listen, I need to go over some things first but I want to go over all the evidence we have of the Chavez, Casey and John Doe-"

"Been identified. Mitch Rafton's our shooter."

"Okay, Korsak. Give me..." she glanced at her watch. "Fifteen minutes and we'll all meet in the conference room."

Each man nodded and walked away.

Jane's phone buzzed. As she sunk down into her chair she read the following text from Maura:

_I want to kiss you again. I can't help it. -M_

Relieving the wet heat between her legs, Jane parted them a little, squirming. The movement only served to further stimulate her. She looked around before responding.

_We already discussed this! -J_

Within seconds she received the medical examiner's reply.

_I never said I didn't want you. -M_

Jane bit her lip, crossing her legs tightly but despite her best efforts, the wanton reaction making her inner thighs slick with excitement persisted. The aching twinges in her lower stomach spread up and down her body like a flu symptom. Feverish and disconcerted, she was amazed no one else seemed to notice.

_Can we talk about this later? -J_

_ Dinner? My house? -M_

_ Dinner at the burger place across the street. -J_

_ Scared? -M_

_ 7pm -J_

Determined and short-tempered she pocketed her phone then hurriedly signed onto the desktop.

Two floors down, Maura was googling on her laptop in her office. Jason, the bumbling intern, was still regulated to grunt work. Later she would quiz him on the old cases he was forced to study after his ineptitude last week in her morgue. He was a reflection of her position, even though she hadn't hired him herself. Mistakes, she believed, were learning opportunities but came with consequences as well.

Yet Maura's thoughts kept being pulled away from work, an abnormality to say the least. The study on poisonous plants which presented asphyxia as a symptom failed to keep her attention. There was a high probability she was, for the first time in many years, incapable of adhering the strictures of her rational self. Science did not adequately explain why the doctor could not keep thoughts of Jane, more specifically _**Jane's mouth**_**, **from her conscious thought. Exasperated, she stopped trying to fight the waves of memory drowning her mind and leaned back in her chair, the laptop forgotten.

_"Just how far do you want this to go?" _

Maura palmed her cheeks, propping her elbows on the desk. The angry, passionate words echoed in her mind as her body immediately responded to the memory. And, just like that, she was transported back to Jane's apartment.

_Before her tongue slipped inside, before the wet heat_ _of her mouth eclipsed Jane's, Maura's body had molded itself to the brunette's long, trembling frame. She precisely pressed her hips against Jane's, settling in right where the legs joined, slightly pushing up, pushing apart those gorgeous legs. Breasts and stomachs aligned, the hard edges, the supple spots. Then she swallowed Jane's heaving breaths, indolently tasting, savoring. Jane's hands finally discovered Maura's small waist as they gripped, pulled, then rubbed their way down, grabbing Maura's ass with strong fingers, lifting the small blonde slightly into her. Maura couldn't suppress the moan, the fierce sting along her skin as the friction between their grinding bodies soared. Maura's hands were fisting Jane's hair none too gently. With a sharp, abrupt move, she slanted her head, deepening the kiss, never close enough, never enough. One of Jane's hands slowly moved along Maura's thigh, plucked the hem of her dress with impatient fingers, laying her palm flat against Maura's hot skin and caressed its way back up, taking the material with it. She sucked on Jane's tongue and simultaneously ground her pelvis into the brunette, over and over, until Jane whimpered, giving sound to an incoherent plea. Awash in the reckless throes of their attraction, neither immediately heard the knocking on the door._

_Jane broke away first, turning her head aside, gasping for air as Maura rested her forehead in the crease where Jane's neck and shoulder met. The pounding grew more insistent, accompanied by a male voice Maura didn't recognize._

_"Jannnnnie! I know you're in there! C'mon, open up! Jannnnnie!"_

_Maura lifted her eyes, sought out Jane's glittering brown ones, a question mark clearly inscribed on her face. Jane squeezed her eyes shut then shook her head, helplessly aroused, torn. Maura whispered her lips down the length of Jane's neck, flicking her tongue over the shivering skin until her mouth closed over the spot where her forehead had previously rested. She swirled her tongue against Jane, inhaling her damp scent, then she bit down. Jane cried out, nearly sliding down the door had Maura's thigh not anchored her in place. _

_"Jane! C'mon! I got no place else to go! I know you're there, I see your fuckin' car already!"_

_Maura scraped her teeth once more, then gently licked, a silent apology. She carefully extracted herself from the detective, a look of resignation of her face._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: In appreciation for the 100th follower (Shay0909), I'm naming a character after (her) so, apologies if you're not a female! I would have added this earlier but the story has a mind of its own!**

Chapter13

Korsak, Frost and Jane were grouped around the large, oval conference table sorting through files. They had caught four cases within the last week. Not unheard of, of course, but not typical either. Frost was pinning up crime scene pictures of the victims over the dry erase board that nearly ran the length of one wall, evenly spacing them apart. Korsak came in behind him, writing down pertinent information about each crime underneath the ghastly images. His crisp, even script quickly covered the white background. When the pictures were posted, the young detective joined his partner at the table, combing through reports.

"See this here, " Jane said, pointing at the form in front of her. "We still haven't identified the John Doe at the statue. Korsak, did anyone run his prints through AFIS?"

"I didn't."

Frost, chagrined, swiftly left the room with the file under his arm.

Jane, repressing an aggravated noise from flying out of her mouth, gathered her dark tresses off her neck then released them. She felt out of sorts. It wasn't often she missed key evidence or lost focus but when she did, Jane tended to overcompensate. The circular wall clock showed the early hour yet. Depending upon what they found after analyzing the facts, she understood it was going to be a very long day.

"Our first victim, Martin Chavez, was poisoned by arsenic and left in Fenway park." Jane mused out loud, studying Korsak's case notes now written on the white board. "Immediate family, co-workers alibi'ed out. Briefcase with a few case files at the scene with prints."

"No overly angry families plotting revenge." Korsak added, writing under the thirds photo.

Frost entered the room. "AFIS is running the prints now. "

Once Korsak was finished writing, they sat down and went through the details of each case, starting with Martin Chavez, the poisoned social worker.

"Korsak, check into Chavez's case files and check with his boss, see if they're all accounted for...if one's missing, start with the lead."

The older detective flipped open a weathered notebook and began to scribble.

"Okay, case number two, Franklin Cema, Jr., GSW, swiss cheese dead guy propped under a statue. Blood tests all negative. Nothin' in his background pops." Jane began to pace in front of his picture, eyes narrowing. "Ballistics?"

"Still waiting." Frost made a notation in his notebook.

"What's building contractor doin' with a chest full of bullet holes?" She mused out loud, then said to her partner, "Lean on the ballistics."

"That brings us to Jeremy Casey, the third case which, incidentally, is tied to the first case, Chavez. "

"He was a B&E guy, not a killer. Why were his prints on Chavez's briefcase? Why not take the wallet too? Korsak, I want you to talk with his widow, see if Casey's name rings a bell. Go by his work, too. Don't forget to take his mug shot with you."

"Frost, you and me, we're goin' to have a chat with Cema's boss and ex-wife. Is it me, or did his background check come out really friggin' clean?"

"Church choir clean." Frost muttered, making more notes.

"Okay, let me know the minute you have somethin', Korsak."

They filed out but before leaving, Jane stopped at her desk and picked up her cell which she had left on the desk earlier. Absently she checked her messages, read the one from Maura, and then told Frost she'd meet him in the parking lot.

Without looking up, she stuffed her phone in her back pocket and headed for the stairs. Frost watched her go, an eloquent smile gracing his lips. He could take one guess who the message was from and seriously thought of tailing her but decided against it.

"Hey, Maura, " Jane sang out as she hurried into the morgue, her face momentarily puzzled when there was no one to greet her. When she entered the medical examiner's office, the petite blonde was resting her head on her crossed arms on the desk.

"Heeeeey." The detective whispered, gently placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Maura's head instantly lifted, her light green eyes dark and turbulent. There was a shard of desire within the emerald gaze that took Jane's breath. Eyes round in confusion and a little fear, Jane began to back away. Angrily Maura pushed past her and shut the office door. When Jane heard the lock engage, she froze, completely, fully unprepared for an overtly _angry_ medical examiner.

"_I cannot, nor will I, keep-"._

Jane's mouth closed over Maura's, her hands grabbing either side of her head, trapping her in place. The absence of softness spurred them onward, heedless of consequence. The kiss was a claim of possession, an aggressive invasion that wiped away anything except the bare _need_ they felt for one another. Maura immediately sunk into the kiss, her lips yielding, her tongue seeking, her teeth catching on the detective's lower lip. Jane groaned, filled with positively _indecent_ urges. Two hands pulled Jane's shirt from the waistband of her pants and she immediately felt hot fingers spread over her convulsing stomach. Their breaths were harsh, movements needy and urgent. Under Maura's nimble fingers, Jane's skin came alive, tingling and responsive.

Coherent thought was suspended in favor of sliding hands and wet, open mouths. Straining to get closer, heads slanting, nails digging into vulnerable flesh the two women were fleetingly lost in the potent pull of magnetism. Maura broke their mouths apart, redirecting her lips down Jane's neck, sucking as her hands crept higher, finger tips brushing against the lacey material of a bra.

Jane caught Maura's wrists in vise-like fingers and put distance between their panting chests. Eyes locked and heavy with desire, they came back to awareness of their surroundings less hurried then either one would have assumed.

"It's not gettin' any easier, is it?" Jane lightly rubbed her forehead against Maura's silky cheek. "We can't keep acting like this…not here."

Maura looked as if she were going to burst into tears.

"Aw, no, no, Maur, it's okay, honey." Jane cooed, rubbing her thumbs over Maura's knuckles. "Shhh, it's okay, don't cry."

"I..It's...I've never-Jane, I'm so dumbfounded."

Careful to conceal the thrill shooting up from her stomach, Jane pulled the blonde into a consoling hug. Empathetic drivel spilled from her as if it were the most natural response in the world and perhaps, it was, with the ME. Maura snuggled into the crook of Jane's side, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Jane, I'm not this person...this _uncontrolled_ overwrought individual who...who..._can't concentrate_.." Maura's eyes turned a livid green as she leaned back to watch Jane's stoic face. She continued in a harsh whisper, "This minute, all I _want_...all I can _think_ about..._is you_."

Jane held her tighter, kissing her temple, stupefied. The erratic pounding of her heart, the painful pull in her lungs, what nearly happened at their workplace was...insanely uncharacteristic for either of them. The first niggling kernel of doubt pecked at her conscience. They had been fumbling forward, in spite of their proclamations and promises. Jane had acted impulsively, going with what felt good, leaving common sense out in the cold. Maura, conversely, attempted to blockade and intellectualize her rampant emotions and urges.

"Hey, Maur, we'll figure this out. Promise." Slowly she pulled out of the embrace but kept their fingers entwined. "And I'll stop pushin'-"

"I'm the one who locked the door." The ME replied, her tone laced with a touch of bitterness.

"Just...stop." Jane waited for the blonde to nod, look up at her. "Now, I've got to go. Frost is waiting on me. We'll see each other later, okay?"

The medical examiner merely gripped Jane's hand harder, then released it, making the detective uneasy.

"Maura-"

"Yes, I'll be there."

Frost was lounging against the car door when Jane finally hurried over. He didn't utter a syllable nor give any indication of what lay behind the beautiful light brown of his eyes. With little more than a quick nod, he slipped into the vehicle's passenger side. The ill concealed aggravation in his partner's tight features attested to the brilliance of Frost's decision to remain quiet.

"Shut up."

Frost hid a chuckle under the guise of coughing. "You handle your business, didn't you?"

Rolling her eyes, Jane put the car into reverse. "It's…complicated."

"You into her, right?" When Jane didn't bother to answer, he pressed, "I see you watchin' her. Hell, I see her watchin' you. So, what's the problem?"

"When did you turn into Dear Abbey?"

"So, there's problems?"

Jane snidely laughed. "Really, your detective skills are pretty juvenile."

"And yet, you're still answering my questions."

"Oh…am I? Really?"

Frost sighed. "Just last week I told you about the chick that had false teeth-"

"It's _so_ not the same, dude." Jane stopped at a red light. "Besides, that story had a happy ending."

"I thought they _fell_ out, Jane! How was I supposed to know she was _takin'_ them out?"

"Well, there was a perfectly reasonable explanation once she got down on her knees, wasn't there?"

"Brother needs a little head's up."

"Isn't that what happened?"

Frost muttered, "I'm never sharing again."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jane parked the cruiser in front of an uninteresting white colonial with black shutters. The lawn was immaculate, edged perfectly along the sharp lines of concrete driveway and sidewalk. Across the street, two toddlers splashed in a plastic pool while an older girl sat on a lawn chair, cell phone attached to her ear. Jane's eyes automatically scanned the street, first south, then north, taking note of anything odd. Frost was adjusting his service revolver, re-buttoning the gray blazer. Jane took point, leading the way as her partner hung back slightly, eyes constantly scrutinizing. Once they stepped up to the front door, Jane caught his attention, silently conveying the importance of maintaining a high awareness of their surroundings. Never knowing how one of their 'visits' would be perceived, it was always a good policy to prepare for the worst.

The middle aged lady opening the door looked expectant and haggard. Strands of frizzy hair defied the large hair combs on either side of her head. Dark eyes peered at Jane with desperation, searching for solace and answers.

"Mrs. Cema? My name's Jane Rizzoli. I'm one of the detectives assigned to solving your ex-husband's case. I'm sorry, very sorry for your loss."

The woman stepped aside, allowing them entrance. "Just call me...Beverly." She showed them to the living room and with a small wave, invited them to sit.

"This is my partner, Barry Frost." Jane introduced, her voice laden with pacification. "We just have a few questions, if you can...?"

Beverly pinched the end of a loose string in her skirt and pulled, oblivious to the damage she was inflicting upon the material. She appeared to be assembling her thoughts.

"Of course." she replied, her gaze entrapped by the unraveling thread.

"Were you and your ex-husband close?"

"We share-d custody of our son, Nelson."

Jane waited. She knew Beverly was still reeling. Her mourning seemed genuine. The natural impulse to comfort rose within Jane but she wouldn't be able to do her job effectively if she ceded to its demand. Her one goal was to discover who killed Franklin Cema. The detectives sat in silence, hoping Beverly would feel the need to fill the void.

"The divorce was final nine days ago but he moved out six months ago." Her voice was strained, but clear. "He just...decided he didn't want to be my husband. He, ah, he...was with...someone else."

"Do you know her name?" Frost asked, his tone gentle, neutral.

"Gloria. That's all I know."

The conversation withered like fallen fruit in the hot summer sun. Then Jane and Frost would remain quiet, immobile for Beverly Cema to find a place to hold onto. When they had been there for over an hour, she offered the detectives something to drink but they declined, promising to keep her appraised of their progress, handing out business cards.

"When we get back, find out what business Tillford Industries deals in. Then we'll reach out, see who was dealing with Cema."

Frost nodded as they walked down the driveway.

"Cema was an independent building contractor. Let's look into his business records."

"What about the medical examiner?" Frost innocently asked.

Frowning, Jane threw him a questioning look as they pulled away.

"Should talk to her."

"I've read the reports-"

"That's the problem with you, Jane." When one of her eye brows raised, Frost stated, "What you need to know ain't in no report."

"What-oh, you're not talkin' about the case! Did I ask for advice?"

Frost smiled. "Oh, it's unsolicited but very smart advice."

" I...I don't know what to say." When Frost looked at her disbelievingly, she blurted, "Really, I'm not lying! She's...torn about...it."

"What's 'it'?"

"She doesn't get involved with coworkers but she's still...interested."

"What about you?"

Jane stifled an incredulous sound. "Yeah, well, she's...hot."

"That it?"

"I...like her. Geez, Frost, _stop fuckin' laughin'!_" When he leaned against the passenger door, half-curled into a ball, emitting giggles, Jane set her jaw and ignored him the rest of the ride back to the precinct.

Korsak concluded the interview with Rosa Chavez, widow of Martin, their first case. After all the years, it still was hard for him to meet with family members during an investigation. Sometimes the stares were accusing and others were filled with misery. Often he was just an object the grievers could focus upon, a tangibility painfully absent in their despondent eyes. The hardest cases, forever and always, were the ones involving children. He didn't know many detectives that could remain unscathed. Four ex-wives could attest to that fact . As damaged as he may have been, perhaps his love of animals somehow helped keep his soft spots from developing calluses. Being surrounded on a daily basis by negative forces, from junkies to housewives who heard Jesus tell them to kill their children, Korsak had a hard time seeing the good in people.

He reached the elevators just as Jane and Frost were walking up. Frost sported a superior grin. Jane scowled. Seeing nothing amiss, Korsak greeted them. They shared their information on the way up to homicide when Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, I was wondering if you've had lunch yet?"

Keeping her face impassive and turned slightly away from the other detectives, she said, "Um, no, no I haven't."

"I'm on my way out. Can I get you anything? Skipping meals is-"

"Ah, no, thanks, I'll-Korsak, Frost and I will just grab somethin' later."

"Don't be idiotic, Jane. I can pick them something up as well."

Jane squirmed, feeling two sets of very entertained eyes boring holes in her head. "Sure, okay, thanks, Maur."

It was impossible to keep the heat from rising up her chest to her face. Refusing to look at them, she stared at the ceiling, impervious to their muffled laughter.

When the doors opened, Jane ground out, "Next time, you guys ain't gettin' shit." and walked away. Assembled once again in the conference room, Jane said, "Okay, fine, get it all out so we can concentrate on what's important. You know, like _our jobs_!"

"Come on, Jane, it's not every day we see you so flustered." Korsak stated. "It's rather nice, cute even."

"But you, Frost, you don't get to comment, understand?" Jane glowered. "Who lives in the apartment where Casey was shot, Korsak?"

"Shay Anderson, single unwed with two, on the verge of eviction for violating Section 8 housing edicts. No one answered her door but I'll swing around again later. Background's clean with the exception of a few disoderlies about ten years ago."

"Section 8, huh?" Jane said, deep in thought. "Remember the inconclusive death of the mayor's friend-"

"Renee Berkley, head of operations for the Boston Housing Authority."

"We have a building contractor, a social worker, and the head of BHA...with a convicts' prints on the social worker's briefcase. Anyone else thinks this is a coincidence?" Not expecting a response, she continued, "Let's start connecting the dots. AFIS come back on the guy that shot Casey?"

Frost flipped open his phone, then walked out the room.

"Korsak, Cema's ex-wife said that he was bragging about a big contract he was negotiating with Tillford Industries. I'm going to poke around Cema's office, talk to his boss. I want you to take Frost with you to see the Section 8 girl."

Frost walked back into the room. "Nothing yet but ballistics came back on the Cema case. 9mm."

"Korsak, Chavez's widow give us anything?"

Before answering, he consulted his notes. "Nothin' other then Martin feeling a little anxious, upset the last few weeks. He didn't discuss his cases so she didn't know what it was about but she assumed it was about work."

Jane turned around and began updating the white board with more details. She didn't turn around when there was a knock at the door until she heard the distinctive dulcet tones of the medical examiner.

"I took the liberty of ordering lunch for everyone." she announced, holding a small cardboard box filled with bulging white paper bags.

Frost and Korsak nearly knocked each other over scrambling to help the captivating blonde. Jane hung back, arms crossed with a knowing expression on her face. Warmth passed between them as their eyes held. The instant physical reaction whenever in the brunette's presence curled and twisted within Maura, a tiny ribbon fanning throughout her body. Despite her best and most earnest efforts, she could only divert but not conquer it.

"Thanks, Maur." Jane said, eagerly taking the bag. "Really, _really_? You're kiddin', right?"

"Is something wrong, Jane?"

The earnest and worried look on Maura's face instantly shamed the detective. With false brightness, Jane replied, "No, no, sorry, I was just surprised." She pointedly looked at the other two detectives. "We love tofu. It's-delicious."

"Tofu can lower bad cholesterol and even help prevent premature aging. It's a good source of vitamin E and calcium."

A chisel wouldn't have taken off Jane's smile at that moment. Maura was spouting facts, her expression a mixture of innocence and enthusiasm. Heart softening, Jane speared a piece of tofu with a fork, then shoveled it into her mouth.

"Um, I'm not all that hungry, Maura, but thank you for thinking of me." Frost announced, smiling. _Ain't no way I'm eatin' that_, he thought. _I'm not the one who wants to sleep with her._

Korsak, with commendable aplomb, neatly scooped up a piece and slipped it past his stiff lips.

Maura claimed a seat on Jane's side of the table, unpacking her lunch, extolling the apparently endless virtues of tofu.

But when she mentioned fermented fish eyes wrapped in seaweed, Jane spit her food out as Frost laughed and Korsak set his fork down.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Schmidt's was a small hamburger joint across from the precinct. It was always packed during lunch but the clientele thinned into the night hours, when choices for fine dining easily trounced the fast and economical. The tiled floor was marked by small black slashes as if miniature tires skidded across its surface. Cracked red vinyl covered the deep booth seats. Plastic framed posters of food hung on the walls next to paper plates that were tacked next to them, depicting various specials in colorful handwriting. Schmidt's smelled like fried onions and grease, not entirely unpleasant.

Maura effortlessly slid into the booth, plucking an endless stream of flimsy napkins from the dispenser. Jane plopped down on the bench across from the medical examiner, tired and apprehensive. As she watched Maura diligently wipe the table off with a package of antibacterial wipes then use the napkins to absorb any remaining moisture, Jane's lips twitched. _Wonder what she'd do if she saw the kitchen, _she thought, a full blown smile lighting up her face.

"What?" Maura questioned, neatly refolding the used napkins. "Do you know how many germs accumulate-"

"You didn't clean off the table at Monte's." Jane pointed out, laughing at the blonde's raised eye brows. "They have salads here too, you know. I'm starving!"

"If you hadn't spewed your lunch-"

"Hey, I apologized!"

Their smiles morphed into light giggles, the tenuous moment further solidifying the closeness between them. As always, the sexual tension was present, coiling and scratching to break out from the borders encapsulating it. Lately, however, an intimacy and respect began to develop. Not dulling the sharpness of passion, the new dynamic enriched it with layers of hope, anticipation, and a faint shade of inescapability.

Maura was blushing, looking away.

Once the waitress took their order, they settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Jane toyed with the salt shaker. Maura adjusted her posture, drawing Jane's attention to the perky breasts behind grey silk.

"You're staring, Jane." Maura pointed out, her voice husky. "I can't help my body's response to you. My nipples-"

"_Jesus Maura_!" Jane's choked, averting her gaze.

"There's nothing embarrassing about the body's reaction to stimuli. This very minute norepinephrine is prompting me to reach across-"

"Um, Maura, we're...in public, so, let's try to concentrate, okay?"

"Aren't we here to discuss the increasing attraction between us?"

Jane shifted in her seat, fighting for control over her body as it mocked her. Clearing her throat , she tried to formulate words. "Okay...so...what happened...Saturday night...at my apartment..."

_Maura scraped her teeth once more, then gently licked, a silent apology. She carefully extracted herself from the detective, a look of resignation of her face. Jane thumped her head against the door, clenching her jaw._

_ "Fuck." she whispered, blocking out the pounding of her brother's fist. _

_ She roughly straightened up her clothes then turned the knob on the deadbolt._

_ Tommy Rizzoli, unkempt and unsteady, was leaning against the door jamb, one hand clutching a beer. _

_ "Damn, Jane, took you long-oh, what do we have here?" His unfocused eyes narrowed in Maura's direction._

_ "I'll put the coffee on, Jane." Maura said, making her way to the kitchen as if she had always been there. _

_ "Gotta new girl, Janie! She's hot!"_

_ Without thought, she rushed her brother, stabbing him in the chest with an irate finger. "Back the fuck off, Tommy. I mean it."_

_ Even through his inebriated state, he understood his sister's wrath but her protective attitude towards the sexy blonde confused him to no end. _

"Before...or after...your brother's arrival?"

"I didn't thank you for staying, for helping me." Jane bit her lip. "I'm only sorry you had to see him...like that."

Maura reached across the table, her fingers skimming over the back of Jane's hands. "We're friends, aren't we? It was a difficult situation for you."

Jane's fingers tangled with the ME's.

_Maura was busy rummaging through cabinets while Jane went in search of a spare blanket and pillow. Tommy was muttering incoherently, halfway falling off the end of the couch. _

_ "When are you gonna learn, bud?" Jane said, not really expecting a response. _

_ "Well, we all can't be perfect like you, Jannnnnie! Somebody gotta be the bad one." His head lolling to one side, he attempted a smile that came out more like a grimace. _

_ "We're gonna have a real talk about this tomorrow, Tommy. You can't keep this up."_

_ She handed him the pillow and blanket but refrained from tucking him in. _

"How do you cope with it, Jane?" Maura asked, grudgingly releasing the brunette's hand when their food arrived.

"Frankie and I have always looked after him." Jane liberally peppered the thick french fries, then created an impressive mountain of ketchup on the plate. She dunked several, then crammed them in her mouth, rolling her eyes in pseudo-elation.

Maura gave her a stern look, but handed her a napkin.

"You may want to think about an intervention."

"We've all tried to talk to him. He hasn't hit rock bottom yet."

They were silent for a while, then Maura said, cutting into a tomato, "I still don't believe colleagues should venture into sexual relationships with one another." When Jane looked up, the medical examiner continued, "But I really, _really_ want to have sex with you, Jane."

_ They were sipping coffee in the kitchen, eyeing each other warily. Tommy, slumped across the couch, was passed out. Jane leaned against the counter, holding her cup in front of her face, her eyes dark and a little wild. Maura carefully placed her mug on the counter next to Jane. _

_ "Put your coffee down, Jane."_

_ Moving like someone caught up in a seductive trance, the detective set the coffee mug down then gripped the counter, bracing herself. Maura's bright green eyes hungrily searched dark ones. Slowly she placed her palms on the counter in the spaces between Jane's hands and waist. The heat of their bodies drew them closer. Maura's thigh parted the brunette's legs, at first teasingly, then with more intent. Jane inhaled weakly, gripping the counter's edge with force. Maura's scent enveloped her, wafting into her nose straight to the wet juncture of her trembling legs. Instead of kissing her, Maura lifted her thigh and lightly rubbed it against Jane's center causing the brunette to strangle a moan. Head leaned back, her hips arched without permission. _

_ Maura's hands clamped down on Jane's, holding them prisoner as she whispered in the detective's ear, "Let me..let me, Jane." _

_ The words blazed through Jane, setting fire to self control and good sense. Maura's hot, wet tongue swirled down the side of Jane's neck. The brunette ground down on Maura's thigh. The friction stole Jane's thoughts and voice. Mouth open in a silent moan, she kept grinding against Maura, too lost in the overwhelming pleasure to stop, to think. Unable to use her hands, Jane helplessly bucked against Maura, beseeching and aching. _

_ "Don't-stop...please, don't stop, Mauraaaa." Hoarse and desperate, her voice expressed the exact nature of the need churning within her body. _

_ Roughly Maura kissed her, silencing the loud gasps and tortured groans. They kept their upper bodies apart, hands locked on the counter's edge. Jane's body contorted, frantically seeking, pushing and rubbing. She fastened down hard on Maura's slow moving thigh. _

_ "Don't...don't orgasm, Jane."_

_ "Whaaaaat?..." Overwhelmed and in the moment, Jane wasn't confident she heard the blonde correctly._

_ Maura pulled slightly away, straightened her leg. "Not like this." Her voice was rushed, strained. _

_ The pleasure was so intensely painful. It tightened like a vice between Jane's legs. She was so close, so incredibly beyond the point of no return. When Maura watched Jane's eyes, she very nearly ignored the insistent echo of rationale reminding her of Tommy on the couch. It would be so easy to push into Jane again, use her fingers instead of her thigh. The thought made Maura tightly close her eyes and rest her head in the crook of Jane's neck. Her lips softly, with reverence and apology, trailed over the pliable flesh before moving away. _

They had stopped eating as the memory assailed them. Jane ran a hand through her hair. Lips slightly parted, Maura breathed through her nose. The force of it was building between them again, more powerful then the last. Restless and high strung, Jane bit down on her lower lip. Maura tried breathing exercises and eye avoidance.

"I-thought..." The medical examiner cleared her throat. "I don't know...what we're doing, Jane."

"I think...we need to make...a decision."

"Where do you see this..." Maura made a circling gesture between them. "...going, Jane?"

The question startled her. Jane licked her lips. "I haven't thought about it."

Evidently Maura was displeased with the answer. Her eyes sparked with subdued anger. "Maybe you should."

Jane stuck out her chin defiantly. "Like you have?"

"I seem to recall I've plainly stated my-"

"You want me." Jane hissed, inclining forward. "You can barely keep your hands off of me, Maur. You can talk all the shit you want about coworkers, but it's only a matter of time before we.._won't._.._stop_."

"You're very...confident."

"Damnit, Maura, it's only gettin' harder! The other night...in my kitchen...I practically-but you...you pulled back." The cost of that particular denial still rattled through Jane, the unappeased throbbing in search of relief.

"_Your brother was in the other room_."

Jane lifted a brow. "Next time, you won't have an excuse."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shay Anderson viewed the boyish male detective with interest as she let him and his partner inside her apartment. For once, the hallway wasn't cluttered with toys or children's clothes. She had just returned from the grocery store, the bags still on the kitchen counters. From another room, the muted drone of a television and childish grumbling could be heard. As Shay sat down on the couch, she noticed how the brunette's eyes strayed to the hallway closet.

"One of my neighbors said some old white cop was around a couple of times." Nervously, she pointed to Korsak's worn business card on the coffee table. "Look, I know why you're here-"

A little boy stumbled into the room, a piece of cereal sticking to his plump cheek. He clamored up on the couch, claiming the spot on his mother's lap. His light brown eyes stared at the detectives, a small grin streaking across his face.

Frost looked meaningfully at his partner before he addressed Shay. "Ms. Anderson-"

"Shay. You can call me Shay."

Frost ducked his head slightly, playing up his boyish charm. "My name's Barry. That's a cute little man you got there."

Wrapping her arms loosely around her son, Shay beamed. "His dead-beat daddy wasn't much. This is Dante." She tickled his sides a little. Small giggles erupted as the dried piece of cereal fell off.

"Must be hard raising them alone."

Jane remained still, impartial. As Frost tread lightly, she scanned the room for any clues. Soon they were joined by a little girl who pulled a stuffed animal behind her. She snuggled behind her mother, frequently stealing peeks at Jane.

"Momma!" she exclaimed, tugging on Shay's arm.

"Baby, Momma's with grown folks now-"

"_Momma, she whiiiiiiiite!"_

Quickly Jane looked away, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Yes, baby, and you black. Now hush." Turning to the female detective, Shay apologetically explained, "She don't mean nothin' by it."

"No problem. If you like, I could entertain these two while you and...Barry talk?"

Shay hesitated for a second, then nodded. "You two go with this nice lady. Momma's gonna talk with this nice man."

The little girl obediently flung herself off the couch and scampered down the hallway. Dante was more cautious, his tea colored eyes examining his mother's face. Shay gently encouraged him, scooped him up then deposited him in front of her.

"Now, go on, little man."

Jane extended her hand towards him. Instead of taking it, Dante squealed with laughter then darted in the direction of his sister.

"Good luck." Shay called after the departing detective.

The room was typically littered with various toys and books. Jane sidestepped a few crayons, an half empty bowl of milk and soggy cereal. The little girl sat in front of the television, thumb in mouth, enrapt by the bright images on the screen. Dante was more circumspect, his eyes occasionally leaving the strange white lady, keeping just out of arm's reach.

Unaccustomed to toddlers, to small children in general, she forced herself to relax. _They're just little people. They're just little people. _She kept repeating the mantra until some of the tension left her body. _I can do this._

Easing down on the floor, near but not too close, Jane folded her legs Indian-style. "What you doin'?" she asked, her voice taking on a decidedly immature lilt.

"It's teeee..._veee_."

Jane laughed at the little girl's skeptical attitude. It wasn't every day Detective Rizzoli essentially got called 'stupid' by a four year old. Dante, curious, circled around Jane.

The snap decision to 'babysit' was necessary. Frost could glean more information out of Shay if she wasn't distracted; it afforded Jane the opportunity to inspect the premises without censor; and, Shay seemed to have taken a little shine to Frost which couldn't hurt their efforts.

"Is that Sponge dude? I like him."

The little girl giggled, rolling her eyes. "Bob. It's _SpongeBob_."

"What's your name?"

"Loren."

Jane picked up a nearby a Matchbox car. She pushed it across the floor in front of her, quietly making engine noises. Dante, encouraged, crawled close enough to snatch up a plastic dump truck.

When Jane and Dante started giggling, crashing their cars together, Loren whined, "You need to hush!"

Jane made her eyes go big then wiggled her eyebrows at Dante. The little boy gurgled his amusement, throwing his toy aside with enthusiasm. Loren immediately scolded him. Her chest puffed with importance, she stepped over a few books to retrieve the car then pushed it into her brother's open hand.

"No, Dante." she instructed, pointing her little finger in his face.

Jane silenced her amusement and resumed playing. Soon the cars were abandoned for an unexpected hug from Dante. Something pliable, sweet thumped in the detective's chest. Unable to resist, she buried her nose in his neck then blew a raspberry, laughing when he gleefully shrieked. Mildly protesting, Dante squirmed out of her grasp then launched himself at her with the trust and innocence only a child could display. Jane caught him easily and without quarter began tickling him. It didn't take long for Loren to join in.

"Ahem, excuse me."

Frost was standing in the doorway, a little shocked to see his partner collapsed on the floor with two children straddling her torso. Jane's carefree expression, her unmitigated capacity for play were attributes Frost hadn't previously witnessed. She had a wicked sense of humor and loved to tease people but the Rizzoli on the floor, soft and smiling, was refreshing.

Jane sat up, squishing the siblings between her chest and bent knees as she wrapped her arms around them. Loren, predictably, was the first to object, worming out of Jane's embrace. Dante, not as coordinated, fell forward, his forehead bumping into Jane's collar bone. She gave him one last squeeze before gently setting him aside and standing up.

Korsak was revising the whiteboard when Frost and Jane walked in, returning from their interview with Shay Anderson. Past lunchtime, he idly wondered if the medical examiner was going to make an appearance. His stomach growled. Sighing, Korsak straightened, capped the marker. _Tofu even sounds decent right now, _he thought.

"What did Shay Anderson have to say?" Korsak asked Jane. She shrugged her shoulders, a smile lingering upon her lips. Korsak's eyes landed on Frost. "Well?"

"She knew Casey from high school. They kinda did the 'friends with benefits' thing for a few years, lost touch, then out of the blue, Casey stops by about two weeks ago."

Jane's phone rang. "Rizzoli."

"I have the results of Mitch Rafton's autopsy. GSW, trace amounts of cocaine in his system-"

"I'll come down."

Maura said, "There's no need, Jane. My intern, Jason, is on his way up."

A heaviness descended from her chest to the pit of her stomach. "This is how you want to play it, Maur?"

Devoid of the earlier cool professionalism, the medical examiner's voice broke. "I need separation."

All the stinging retorts, the persuasive arguments drained from the detective. _'I need separation."_ The plea wedged itself between Jane's personal desires and Maura's vulnerability. She understood the blonde's turmoil, knew the fear that was running unchecked through her. How could she not when it mirrored her own? The difference, however, was Jane, reckless and brave, was content with not knowing all the answers before jumping in. Maura Isles was all about testing the waters at length, knowing its exact composition prior to a drop touching her. The reality of Maura's indecisiveness wasn't as destroying as Jane expected. Every fiber of Jane's being strained towards the medical examiner. She was committed down whichever path lead to Maura. Whether it was straight or zigzagged, high or low, Jane was doggedly going to travel it to its eventual destination: _all paths lead to Maura_.

"For how long?" Jane kept her tone detached.

"I don't...know."

Remembering the two detectives who were huddle by the board, Jane's face reddened. She had completely forgotten about them and her surroundings.

"Okay, I can do that."

She snapped the phone shut and stood up, pacing. "So, Casey pops back up after a few years two weeks ago. He want to resume their friends with benefit thing?"

Neither man reacted at first, surprised at her abrupt transformation. She was looking at them expectantly.

"She didn't think so. He heard through the grapevine that she was having troubles with...the BHA." Frost's smile widened. "Shay thought she was being unfairly evicted along with a handful of other tenets. "

"Korsak, do you still have some friends in the Housing Authority?"

"Still have a few bridges I didn't burn."

"Why don't you discreetly ask around about Renee Berkley? Since she's the mayor's 'friend' and her death was ruled inconclusive, we need to play it close to the vest."

"Funny how Casey 'just heard' about the eviction trouble." Korsak commented.

"Let's interview some key associates of Casey's using the Section 8 angle."

Frost jotted down something in his notebook.

"Anything in Rafton's background, financials?" she asked.

"Local freelance enforcer, bounced around crime families, did a stint in New York for attempted manslaughter. Get this, you won't believe it." Korsak thumbed through the file. "He beat his victim with a tube of salami. Broke three ribs and a jaw."

"Gives new meaning to-"

"Don't, Frost, don't you finish that sentence."

"But Jane...it's _required. _The obligatory salami joke!" When she didn't relent, Frost rolled his eyes. "Killjoy."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The house was quiet when she let herself in, much later then she had originally planned. She ignored the living room lights in favor of heading directly to the kitchen. On her way, Maura set her purse down on the hallway table, laying her keys in the cooper bowl. There was a knot in her chest, one she'd been discounting ever since the phone conversation with Jane. It was simple occupying her thoughts during the day, especially since they no longer sought each other's company. Then there were the nights. Alone. Thinking.

Maura slipped off her shoes, dangling them from her finger tips as she opened the refrigerator. The interior light brightly shone, illuminating the specifically arranged contents, labeled and grouped. She withdrew a clear Tupperware container filled with steamed vegetables from her dinner the other night. Nothing appealed to her but her stomach was loud in its disagreement. She placed the open container in microwave then poured a glass of Pinot Noir. Despite how the ritual of opening a bottle of wine gave Maura an deep appreciation for the artistry, she took little notice. She filled a glass halfway full, then pulled two long draws from it, emptying the glass, intent on consumption and not taste. The slight burn gave her a nudge of satisfaction.

Maura set the glass down, already missing it as she turned to leave. At the top of the stairs she turned left and down the short hall where the master bedroom was located. She flicked on the light, then leaned against the door frame, hugging herself. The act of pulling away from Jane had hurt, more then she had ever envisioned. _Flawed, I am flawed, _she though, rather morosely. Yet it wasn't anything she hadn't already known. Standing in the bedroom doorway, alone and lonely, Maura felt the prick of regret sting her eyes. She took a huge breath and held it as she walked to the bed and sat down.

Every time she and Jane shared the same space, Maura was aware, jaggedly so. Her skin began to tingle, ready to catch fire at the slightest touch from her. The time alone hadn't honestly helped her to comprehend the strong impulses which drove her to act so erratically. If anything, Maura was more perplexed than ever. The phone on the bedside table beckoned her. Only the certainty that she wasn't ready kept her from calling Jane. But, oh, how she missed the brunette's joviality and concern. Thoughtful, brave, passionate, kind she was everything Maura didn't know she could she wanted. The concept of settling down, having children was something the mother preached and the daughter didn't even consider. She had spent her childhood studying, conforming, being molded into the perfect student, daughter, and _well-rounded individual._

A whole new world opened for Maura when she reached puberty. No longer as awkward and flat-chested, she discovered the undisputed power of the attractive, smart, and rich. Girls suddenly wanted to be her and boys suddenly wanted to be _in her._ To say the least, it was quite the shock for the young, unschooled Maura. Constance, her adoptive mother, wasn't much help beyond opinions on what to wear and with whom to be seen attending social engagements. She relied on logic and rarely attempted an action without fully knowing the risks and rewards. Years of such behavior miserably failed to prepare her for someone like Jane Rizzoli.

The detective was a whirlwind, a force of nature sweeping everything up in its wake and carrying it off. Compared to Jane, Maura's personality was more akin to the old adage 'still waters run deep'. Most people would only admire the flawless surface; only a few would think to look below at the cool, treasure-laden depths. Jane had tried, Maura knew as she began to undress. Maura had tried as well, although she doubted the other women would think so.

The fear of exposure, of finally allowing someone to see past the façade was terrifying for Maura. Add a wholly unreasonable, illogical amount of sexual attraction and she had failed before she began. Not sleeping with coworkers had been a rule Maura established after the first and last time she had slept with a fellow pathologist. It was during their residency and the adrenaline rush was incredible. When it began to affect her work, Maura unhappily ended it. He started spreading rumors about her, angry that she had ended their clandestine dalliance. Pictures were posted in the locker room, ones she hadn't known he took. Even now, the shame burned through her. How her colleagues looked at her, treated her was a lesson she painfully endured that first year. Every day she had to work beside him, keeping her feelings private, perfecting the professional veneer that would serve her so well in later years. Had he not dropped out of the program, Maura was confident it would have taken longer to change everyone's opinions.

Years of sailing along on a course she had charted those months of being scrutinized and unfairly judged and she found herself being buffeted on the exhilarating seas of Jane Rizzoli. One minute she was ready to take the plunge and the next, doubt beset her. Maura slipped on a short robe then returned to the kitchen. She removed the vegetables from the microwave and flushed them down the garbage disposal. The Pinot Noir and glass in hand, she took residence upon the leather couch. Unable to break years of good manners, she filled the glass instead of drinking directly from the bottle.

Maura stretched out on the couch, tucking a hand behind her head. Images of Jane played behind her closed eyes. The curve of her face, high cheekbones, the flaring lines of her black eyebrows were details Maura labored over. Observations, taken from stolen moments when Jane wasn't aware of her looking, rushed into her thoughts. Observations of Jane standing in front of the white board, a finger tapping her closed lips as she pondered; of Jane smiling at the bent head of Frost as he diligently worked on the computer. More intimate memories sprang forth of their own accord: Jane's head thrown back, the veins in her neck pulsing with excitement; the heat of her riding Maura's leg; how her voice lowered to a rough plea as she gasped her name.

Maura's breath began to quicken. She set down her glass as she bent the knee resting against the back pillows of the couch. The short robe parted revealingly. Maura rested her hand flat against her stomach, slipping underneath the sleek material. Her flesh was warm. She felt the pulse of her heart drop from her chest. Slowly, as thoughts of Jane's dark, glittering eyes filled her mind, Maura moved her hand, the tips of her fingers grazing down the slope of her stomach.

_Jane's hand moving lower...searching...her breath on my neck...her fingers parting my lips..._

Maura moaned as she spread her legs.

_...sliding between them...rubbing circles around my clitoris...so wet...Jesus..._

The pressure began to build, causing the blonde to dig one heel into the couch cushion as the other foot braced against the coffee table's edge. Her free hand completely pushed open the robe, forcefully grasping a breast, then rubbing the stiff peak.

_Jane shoving...fingers...inside...fuck, yes, harder...more...faster...God, yes, yes, yes...ooooh...Jane inside, inside me, fucking me...taking me...Jane...Jane...Jannnnne!_

The sob broke from her heaving chest as she climaxed, pressing her thighs tightly together, her fingers still inside. Shivering, on the verge of relieving herself a second time, Maura felt the release fleetingly. Thoughts of Jane were like waves, pounding into her, pulling her in deeper. The orgasm served to open the floodgates. Her body was ravenous, demanding more. Skin so sensitive, she yearned to rake her nails down her thighs, across her breasts. She ached to feel Jane's body smother hers, grinding into her with barely concealed aggression. Her palms craved to cup the high curves of her ass, digging her nails into the defenseless skin.

Body aflame, desire out of control, Maura angrily left the couch for her bedroom. Where there was something to help her, help her get over the ridge of sensitivity, that her fingers alone were incapable of scaling. It wasn't enough, by far, but it was all she had and she would make it work. One way or another, Maura was going to battle the voracious need thoughts of Jane had awakened within her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Surrounded by friends, Jane was dejected. The half-empty beer rotated between her fingers as she brooded at the bar. Korsak, Frankie and Frost were swapping tall tales in the booth by the windows. She had excused herself under the guise of using the rest room but had ended up ordering a beer and staying. People were jostling and reaching around her, motioning to the bartender. Jane merely frowned, hunched forward, more preoccupied with her thoughts then anything around her.

"Hey, _partner_, you supposed to be havin' _fun_ !"

Jane ejected a pent up breath, grappled with indecision, then nodded. "You're right! "

"We'll solve those murders. We just need to reset...have a timeout." Seeing her expression, Frost qualified, "You weren't thinking about work, were you?"

Jane swiveled on the stool to face the other detective. Resting her elbows on the bar behind her, she thrust out her chin. "No, but it doesn't matter."

"What's going on?" His tone was gentle as he protectively leaned into her space.

"Maura wants time to figure things out." Jane glanced down, then returned to look at her friend's face. "She's just scared. Somethin'-I don't know-but somethin' is keeping her from...from being with me."

Frost looked at her with pity. "Maybe she's just not that into...you. Or the gay thing?"

Eyes narrowed in irritation she allowed Frost to think about his statement in the interim. When realization didn't dawn, Jane explained, "No, she's attracted, trust me. She's too upfront about...things for her to have issues with the 'gay thing'. "

Nodding to the bartender as he held up his empty bottle and flashed three fingers, he asked, "Maybe she just likes to fuck with you?"

Jane rolled her eyes and turned around, facing the bar, muttering, "Maybe I like being fucked with."

"Say again?"

"Maybe I like the chase, the torture?" She looked nonplussed. "It's-different...with her."

Frost collected the beers as Jane paid. "How long you prepared to wait?"

_"Let me..let me, Jane." _Maura's words whispered seductively in her memory.

The smile crossing her face was predatory, laced with resolve. "Oh, Frost, as long as it takes, bud."

She clapped him on the back, laughing as she followed him back to the booth. Frankie moved over, allowing his sister the end seat.

"Did you?" Jane asked Frost.

"What?"

Frankie laughed. "He never does unless it's the job."

"I don't either, but then, I don't know what we're talkin' about.." Korsak weighed in, taking a long swig from his beer.

Jane sipped her beer, then elaborated, "Did you...call the chick with the kids?"

Frost glowered. "She's a witness in our case, so, _no_, Jane, _I did not_!"

The silence lingered until, powerless to prevent it any longer, they all laughed. Frankie fished into his pocket then handed Jane a five dollar bill.

"I thought maybe this one friggin' time he would keep it in his pants." lamented Frankie.

Jane lightly punched his shoulder. "You're the one makin' sucker bets!"

"Hey, now, hold on. Rocket stays in his pocket until the case is cleared. Cardinal rule."

They all groaned, especially Korsak who had a fondness for penis jokes.

Feeling a lot less despondent, Jane finished her beer then returned to the bar for more drinks. She angled in between a two people, her body turned towards a female.

"Well, hello." a female voice purred.

Jane searched for its owner and looked down into bright, interested blue eyes. An eyebrow shot up into her hair as she tucked some loose strands behind her ear. Jane turned her body towards the cute brunette, her breasts proudly on exhibit as they strained against the flimsy material of her t-shirt.

"Hello." Jane answered, smirking.

"My name's Elise."

Jane took her offered hand but didn't hold onto it. "Jane."

"I just love your voice."

"And I thought chicks dug scars?" _I'm flirting. Why am I flirting?_

Elise moistened her lips. "Do you have any? Scars?"

"Not for public viewing." _What the fuck are you doing?_

The blue eyes widened, then Elise stood up and leaned into a dazed Jane. Her lips close to her ear, she whispered, "What about private showings?"

_Okay. Shit. Okay, okay. This just went somewhere I didn't really want to go._ "I'm...pursuing...someone."

Elise opened her purse, extracted a business card and pen. She wrote on the back then looked up at Jane.

"For if you don't...catch her." Deliberately staring into Jane's eyes, she took the card and slipped in under Jane's bra strap.

Agape, the stunned detective could only watch Elise walk away, the imprint of her fingers still tingling along her skin.

When she returned to the booth, Korsak was absent, presumably in the men's restroom. Still a little astonished, she slumped into the booth.

"Who was that girl, Jane?" Frankie asked. When his sister didn't answer, he continued, "She was _smokin'_!"

"No shit!" Frost commented. "All petite and shit."

Snapping out of it, Jane retorted, "Anyone notice he sounds blacker the more he drinks?"

Frankie rolled his eyes as Frost spouted, "Why you gotta bring black into it? _Damn eye-talians!_ You look like my half sister in the summer, Jane!"

Korsak returned, catching the tail end of the conversation, and joined in their laughter. "Hey, Jane...you got somethin'...stickin' out your shirt."

She moved her gaze to where he was pointing then pulled out Elise's business card. Frost snatched it out of her hands as she frantically attempted to reclaim it. Korsak lifted his and Barry's beers away from her flailing hands.

"Oh, all petite and shit wrote somethin' on the back of her card." He cleared his throat, avoiding a swipe from Jane, and leaned out of reach. "_'To scars and private showings. Call me._'"

Frankie slapped a palm over his open mouth. Korsak grinned. Frost tried for a high-five but Jane folded her arms, a bored expression on her face.

"Alright, Frost, give her back the card." Korsak said, trying to maintain a straight face. "You've had your fun."

Laughing, he handed it over to Jane who quickly tucked it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Damn, Jane got _game_!"

"Now, think how it was growing up with her, Frost." Frankie groaned, taking a quick drink from his beer. "We had this one babysitter-"

"Please not this again! It wasn't my fault!"

"Don't pay attention to her, Frost. She knew what she was doin'. Anyways, I like this girl. Dawn Everman."

"Her nickname was _Every_man in high school!" Jane protested loudly.

"You gonna let me tell this story or what?" When he was positive his sister wasn't going to interrupt again, Frankie carried on. "She had these breasts out to here-" He motioned with two hands cupped in front of his chest. "-long blonde hair-just beautiful. She lived a couple doors down. A gang of us would ride our bikes past her house, or when she was walkin' down the street! She was a little older then Jane who, by the way, was _supposed_ to be at Shannon McCord's house on a sleepover. Ma said I needed a sitter and I wasn't gonna argue. Anyways, long story short, Dawn sends me to bed, I get up later to get a drink, then-badda-bing...there's my sister on the couch with her hand up Dawn's shirt, makin' out."

"Shannon got sick at dinner so I decided to go back home." Jane filled in the gaps. "And there was Dawn. On our couch." Blushing, the brunette took a fortifying gulp of beer.

"Okay, let me get this right." Frost narrated, scratching his head. "How'd you end up coppin' a feel?"

Jane bit her lip to keep the smile from growing. "I told her she was pretty." she said, her features deadpan.

Korsak guffawed, shaking his head.

"No way! No fuckin' way, Jane." Frost said, disbelief and admiration in his tone.

"I told you her nickname was _Every_man...and girl, apparently." Jane upended her beer, finishing it off as everyone at the table roared with amusement.

By the time they were done drinking and blowing off steam, there wasn't a sober one among them. Cabs were called as Korsak settled up with the bartender. While they waited outside on the sidewalk, Frost shared his hilariously clumsy rendition of Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby" with Frankie providing some sort of beat. Jane slouched against the building, bent over laughing.

Korsak exited the bar and tried to instill some levity. "You're representatives of the city of Boston for christssakes!"

Which only made them Jane laugh all that much harder.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

On the twenty-seventh floor the elevator doors finally opened after stopping nearly a dozen times, trading people. Frost disembarked first, shouldering his way through the other riders with Jane on his heels. The anteroom of Tillman Industries was impressive. They negotiated through tastefully arranged deep high-backed chairs with thick, cherry wood frames and matching low tables. The plush Oriental rugs were indecently large, spanning across half the marbled floor's surface. As Jane approached the receptionist's platform she took in the opulence with disdain tempered slightly by a degree of fascination. _People spend this money just for show_, she thought.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Tillman Industries. How may I help you?"

Had the perfectly groomed woman bothered to look at them, she would have seen their badges on display. Neither detective moved nor spoke, only waited.

Impatient, the receptionist at long last glanced up, did a double-take, than stood. "Pardon me, officers-"

"Detectives." They corrected simultaneously.

Jane said, "We'd like to speak with the director of operations."

"No one sees Mr. Howard unless they have an appointment. I'm afraid-"

Frost was looking at his partner. "I suppose we could just stand by the elevators and ask people."

"Flash our badges." Jane intoned.

The receptionist's puckered brow caused the detectives to hide shrewd smiles. She looked over the gold rims of her Kenneth Cole glasses, weighing options.

"What's this about?"

Frost replied, "We're investigating a murder."

Paling, she evenly said, "Let me check with his assistant."

Frost stood patiently with his hands clasped behind him. Jane, on the other hand, tapped her foot and crossed her arms in front of her.

She was in a mood and there was no help for it. As fun as last night had been, Jane was hung over. Frost looked a little green around the edges but Korsak strolled into the squad room cheerfully obnoxious. She had texted Frankie earlier to see how he was fairing and, apparently, even three cups of coffee didn't slice through the haziness.

Her thoughts drifted over the previous night's events. The sober discussion at the bar with Frost made her pensive. _Maybe I like the torture? Maybe I'm twisted? _Jane thought of Maura, how she just wanted to _sink_ into her complexities, unravel and learn them. Then there was Elise's frank interest which made Jane equally flattered and repulsed. It almost felt wrong to enjoy the attention, as if she were betraying Maura even though it was ludicrous to feel so. The detective was attuned to the attention she received. Often she ignored it, uncomfortable when it transformed from harmless flirtation to the laser beam stares and lascivious expressions. _When Maura looks at me like that, it makes me want-._

"Detectives, please have a seat. Someone will be with you directly. May I offer something to drink?"

"No thanks." Jane spoke for both of them, receiving a very unpleasant look from her partner.

While they waited, appreciating the plush chair cushions, Frost asked, "So, still got that number?"

"Probably still in the pants I wore last night." When he expressively remained silent, watching her, Jane huffed, "You're worse than my mother!"

"Got more to blackmail you on."

"How can I hook up with someone else when all I can _think_ about is Maura?!" She hissed, gripping the armrests.

The silence between them, Frost's unwavering stare, spoke volumes. _Dear God, it can't be…no, no…I'm…I'm falling…nononononoooo!_

The play of emotions, from shock to fear, across the brunette's animated features confirmed Frost's suspicions. Gradually he had lead her down the path of insight, allowing her the time to evaluate the scenario.

Jane's eyes flashed, hostility contracting her muscles. "No." She shook her head. "No fucking way, Frost."

He was careful. He was kind. He sat, impassive, waiting for his friend.

"Excuse me, detectives. My name's Francis Yu. I'm Mr. Howard's executive assistant. Would you follow me please?"

Francis Yu walked with a definite sashay. Small and reed-thin, he swayed his narrow hips almost as subtly as a cowgirl doing a line dance. Distracted, Jane stopped watching him and kept her eyes trained somewhere over his left shoulder. He led them down luxurious carpeted corridors, past numerous closed office doors into a relatively open area, another foyer. Discreetly Francis flashed a laminated badge, acknowledged another impeccably dressed receptionist, and continued deeper into the labyrinth of Tillford Industries.

Jane mentally scattered thoughts of the medical examiner from the forefront of her mind. Although she didn't expect anything untoward to transpire in a posh downtown office building, the detective needed her single-mindedness directed on the case and not on her private issues.

Francis came to a stop, turning his body slightly as he opened a door. "This is one of our conference rooms. Please have a seat and someone will be with you in a moment. Can I get either of you a refreshment while you're waiting?"

"Water would be good." Frost replied, his words rushed.

"I'll return shortly."

The downward turn of eyebrows and the straight line of normally curved lips of his partner wasn't lost on Frost.

Anger lacing her words, she whispered, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"We're gettin' the run around?"

Sharply Jane nodded then started pacing. "Something's not right. What are they hiding?"

Frost shrugged. "Maybe it's a corporate thing? Maybe they treat everyone-"

"Don't buy it. You see that uptight secretary just about pass out when we showed our badges?!"

"This ain't exactly a place we lowbrow folk frequent, Miss Jane."

"You need to work on your jokes, Frost."

Before he could address Jane's snarky comment, the door opened. Francis Yu wheeled in small cart, loaded with chilled water bottles, a bowl of assorted fruit and a plate of artisan baked goods. Smoothly he arranged it all on the glossy table like a first-class flight attendant.

"That's quite the spread, Francis." Jane said, nonchalantly looking at the fingertips of one hand. "Are those muffins from Delfino's?"

"I need to use the rest room." Frost announced. "Point me the way?"

"Oh, of course, detective. If you wait one moment-"

Frost stood a little taller, his smile a shade cooler. "I'm a big boy. Just point the way."

Francis nodded, eyes downcast. "Of course. To the right, past two offices, take a left and it will be at the end of the hallway."

"So, what about those muffins, Francis?" Jane diverted his attention as her partner deliberately exited the room and went to the left. "Got any banana nut?"

"I'm…not sure. Well, I'll be getting back-"

"Oh, couldn't you just stay for a little while?" Jane husked. "What's it like working at such a prestigious company? You look like you're pretty important here." Internally, she winced. _Great, you sound like a fuckin' bimbo!_

Francis peered at her, gauging how serious she was. "I'm just another spoke in the wheel…"

"Jane, my name's Jane." She smiled broadly, deepening the dimples in her cheeks. "I bet. You're so professional and smooth." Sighing, she continued, "I try so hard to be professional but I don't think I'm taken very seriously."

"I find that it's a matter of discipline, Jane…"

Twenty minutes later Jane felt like a coyote in a trap. She was seconds away from chewing off her own arm just to escape.

Francis paused in his monologue, frowning. "I hope your partner isn't having any trouble."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him. He's probably just lost." Jane laughed, lightly running her palm down his arm. "I always drive since he has such a _negative_ sense of direction."

Smiling uncertainly, Francis said, "Be that as it may, I really should see where he's gone to."

"But we were having such a great conversation, Francis." Pretending to pout, Jane picked at the label of her water bottle. "I don't really get to meet many nice people at my job."

Jane saw the exact moment she lost Francis and her heart thumped in her chest. The longer the seconds ticked by, the more agitation he showed. He looked torn and anxious, on the verge of bolting.

"Hey, Francis, I'm sure Frost will be along any minute." She wrestled her tone into a more upbeat one, masking her own disquiet.

He was staring at the door, clearly having a silent debate. "I really should see if he's okay."

Jane acted flippant by turning away and sighing as she walked to the windows and looked out. _Relax._

"If you'll excuse me, detective-"

"Francis!" Jane whirled around, quickly stepping up to the frazzled assistant. _Shit, shit, think, think, Rizzoli!_ "Has anyone told you…you have the most beautiful eyes?" _Oh, fuckin' brilliant, asshole!_

Her comment seemed to upset him more than wondering why her partner hadn't returned yet. It took everything in her to maintain a blank look, to keep the heat out of her face.

"Detective, I-thank you for the compliment but it made me…a little uncomfortable."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, playing innocent, lightly slapping a palm on her forehead. "Geez, I didn't mean it to sound _that_ way, Francis. I'm so sorry!" She held her hands up in a benign gesture.

"Detect-"

"Jane, please call me Jane." She pushed on, a little stridently. "So, what's it like being an executive assistant? I always wondered if the position was like being the right-hand man?" _Pull out some more clichés, stupid ass!_

"Not quite." Francis was beginning to sweat, his eyes darting from her to the door as if he were contemplating escape. "I will be right back, detective."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Francis Yu's hand was clutching the doorknob with a damp, white-knuckled hand. He was out the door by the time Jane could react although she wasn't convinced what other delaying tactics she could have employed. Short of throwing herself at the poor man, which she knew would be a highly fruitless endeavor, she couldn't think of any other option. If only Francis had been a woman or straight, Jane would have further postponed his departure. At least, that's what she kept telling herself as she tried to calm down. She methodically reviewed the many outcomes of Frost's noticeable absence, knowing he could take care of himself, not at all concerned for his safety. It was blaringly apparent someone was running interference. _But why? _

Jane checked her watch and did the math. Frost had been gone nearly twenty-five minutes. Apprehensionbegan to wiggle along her nerves. _Did they tip their hand?_ She couldn't imagine her partner being manhandled by security. _They'd come and get me, too._ Head pounding, she massaged her temples and sat down, made herself comfortable. There was nothing to do but wait on Frost and hope he uncovered something worthwhile.

Alone with her thoughts, inexorably they gravitated towards Maura. _I like her. I'm attracted to her. That's all. That's it. Nothing else. Insanely attracted to her. _Jane stopped rubbing her temples and snatched a bottle of water from the table, twisting the cap off viciously. _That goddamned thigh! _Remembering the feel of Maura's firm muscles sliding between her parted legs, Jane guzzled the rest of the water but the images wouldn't be washed away so easily. _'This…far.'_ '_I can't help my body's response to you.'_ Maura's words were a haunting siren's song, deviously tempting, wrapping around Jane's skin and pulling tight. It was increasingly evident to the detective that she was going to bulldoze Maura's defenses and allow the debris fall where it may. _It's just sex. I want it. She wants it. Even if she pushes me away._ Perhaps it was arrogant, even egotistical, to believe she could topple Maura's walls. But then, Jane recalled the searing want, the aching hunger resonating off of their bodies whenever they touched. It wasn't as if she had a choice any longer.

The click of a door brought Jane's head up and relief flooded her.

Immediately she sprang from the chair and grabbed Frost by the arm. "What took you song long?"

He had the audacity to grin, jokingly saying, "Did you see how many fine-"

"You're kiddin' me, right? Tell me you're just bullshittin'-"

"Keep it down." Frost steered her over to the window, farthest away from the door. "Ran into a shitload of locked doors but then, I found a copier room. Found a copy of an email that may be somethin', but it's vague."

"Kinda like what you just said?!" Jane looked at him. Exasperation lining her eyes, she nudged his side. "What it say?"

The door opened before he could answer. Jane casually turned in the general direction of the entrance. A small, balding man with a bowtie entered. Grayish brown hair encircled a shiny dome.

"Good morning, detectives." He extended a hand, enthusing, "I'm sorry if you had to wait but I was in the middle of a delicate negotiation. My name's Charles Markowitz, attorney."

Jane and Frost returned the introductions, her partner following the attorney's lead and taking a seat.

"Why is it, Mr. Markowitz, we're talking to you instead of the head of operations?" She asked, standing slightly behind the man.

"Oh, it's not a mystery at all, Ms. Rizzoli. Please have a seat."

"I've been sitting for almost an hour. I'm fine standing, thanks." Jane began taking short strides, always just out of the attorney's line of sight.

He opened a legal sized binder and clicked his pen. "So, how may I help you detectives?"

"What kind of business is Tillman Industries?"

"We own properties throughout Boston and the United States."

Jane stood in front of him, acting as if she had all the time in the world for Markowitz to meet her hard stare. When he did, she cut to the chase. "Look, we can stay here all day long asking you one question at a time. Then you can give us ridiculously vague generalizations. Or, we can get to the point. So, Mr. Markowitz, I'm going to ask you again-"

"Allow me to clarify, Detective Rizzoli. Tillford Industries acquires real estate, often from city agencies looking for a quick cash flow. We then sell them to the highest bidder or develop them and sell them later at a larger profit."

"Do you often work with building contractors?"

Markowitz's reluctance didn't register in any overt way but Jane was watching closely for his reaction.

"Detective, what's this all about?" He swiveled to face Jane.

"Murder."

He didn't blink for quite some time which was a giveaway. "Perhaps if you could provide me with a little more detail…?"

Jane took the seat next to his. "Did your company have any dealings with Franklin Cema?"

"I take it he's a building contractor?" When Jane nodded, he continued, "I would need to check with Michael Robinson, our BHA liaison."

"We'll wait." Frost sighed, settling into his chair.

"I'm afraid he's away on business at the moment."

"When do you expect him back?"

"I'd need to check with his assistant."

Jane leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm as she placed her elbow on the table. "You're pretty fast with those answers."

"It's my job, detective."

When Frost would have objected, Jane stayed him with an imperceptible look. "We'll be checking back with Mr. Robinson directly. Thanks for your help."

Frost and Jane left without talking until they reached the sedan, well away from eavesdropping and prying eyes.

"Okay, so, what did you find?"

Buckling up, Frost replied, "A copy of an email from Markowitz to a yet as known recipient. 'Need two' was all it said."

Jane's face exemplified comic disbelief. "And what made you think _that_ was important?!"

"I didn't have time to search through everything and emptying the tray wasn't really an option, Jane. Besides, I saw he was an _attorney_."

She shook her ahead, whether from annoyance or appreciation, she wasn't sure.

When they entered the precinct, Jane quickly ditched her partner, ambiguously motioning her hand towards the stairs and mumbling something about meeting him and Korsak later. She took the stairs as quickly as possible, holding onto the handrail. Jane needed to see Maura. Irresolute and a little panic stricken, she nevertheless rushed onward, an urgency running through her veins.

"Hey." She said breathlessly as she tumbled into the morgue.

Maura smiled tightly, trying to ignore the detective's wild dark curls spilling forward and covering her beautiful face. Last night resurfaced like a tidal wave, drowning her, tossing her equilibrium into the perfect storm. She squeezed her eyes shut, warding off the images, the rush of feelings. Her heartbeat stuttered then rapidly hammered against her chest. _Touching myself…and thinking of her._ Overwhelmed and incapable of speech, Maura turned away and walked into her office. Jane followed. She tried to stop her feet from moving, tried to root them to the spot but she just couldn't resist whatever it was propelling her towards the blonde.

Maura had her back to her, running her fingers through files in the cabinet. Jane's eyes roamed hungrily over the medical examiner's body, fastening on taut calves, dragging upwards to feast on the curvaceous ass. Jane reached behind her and locked the door. Maura's fingers stilled then clenched over files. She didn't give any other indication that she knew she and Jane were alone. Slowly the detective neared until she was a breath away from the other woman. Maura's breath came out in soft pants and Jane didn't seem to be breathing at all. With the utmost care, Jane pulled back honey strands from the back of the medical examiner's neck. Mesmerized, she could not prevent herself from lightly pressing against Maura, her breasts nestling between Maura's shoulder blades.

"_Jaannnne." _

Out of control, her ears filled with the sounds of Maura, her lungs filled with the scent of Maura, Jane surrendered and firmly held the other woman's hips. She slipped one hand just under a breast and the other dangerously pressing into Maura's pelvis. They shared a tremor, their bodies now molded to one another, the heat nearly intolerable. Jane's mouth descended and attached itself to the nape of Maura's neck, sucking strongly as she pushed into the blonde's ass. When Maura pushed back, Jane's hand snaked between the buttons of Maura's shirt, popping one as it closed over the arc of a breast.

Grunting, Jane's other hand traveled downward and pulled up the skirt's material. Maura gasped then opened her legs further after Jane pulled the hem over the top of her thighs. She braced against the filing cabinet, holding on as she dropped her head forward, shamelessly grinding against Jane.

"You want this. Tell me you fucking _want this_, Maura." Jane's voice was hoarse, primitive. Her hand was hovering over the apex of Maura's thighs, teasing, provoking.

"Yes." She sobbed, leaning forward only to whip back when Jane's fingers torturously dragged between soft folds. The panties and nylons couldn't absorb her wet excitement. "_Oh, god…"_

Jane groaned loudly. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." She was so attuned to Maura's body, it literally sent shudders of pain across Jane's skin and she nearly slammed against the smaller woman. Her chest felt like it was going to implode. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs. When Maura tried to face her, Jane bit down on her right trapezius, the muscle behind her collar bone. Something had to give.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hearing Maura's grunt, absorbing her tremor, Jane soothed the marked skin of her shoulder with the gentle swipe of her tongue. Her hand splayed wide across Maura's heavy breast, capturing the hard nipple between two flexing fingers. Slick with sweat and stimulation, the juncture between Maura's trembling thighs coated Jane's other hand as she moved it back and forth. The silky barrier of panties and nylon was infuriating, twisting the knot of tension in Jane. The serrated need to feel Maura's naked skin against her own was unrelenting.

The door knob jiggled, a distant alarm which didn't immediately register on either woman. Maura, biting her bottom lip, her face contorted in pleasure and pain, suppressed a moan, her hips jerking now, seeking a reprieve.

"Maura, darling, why is the door locked?"

Instinctively, blindly, the medical examiner spun out of Jane's hold and fell back against the filing cabinet. Eyes wide with fear and arousal, she clapped a hand over her opened mouth. Jane, completely oblivious to anything but the sight of Maura flushed and struggling for breath, pulled the blonde into another embrace, determined to resume her explorations.

"Maura! What on earth is going on, dear?"

Maura stopped Jane's advance with the heel of her palm shoving into Jane's shoulder. Finally, the detective recognized there was something quite possibly amiss.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Jane rasped, her forehead gently butting against Maura's.

"Maura Isles! I _demand_ you open this door _right now_!"

Jane's eyes bugged when Maura mouthed the words _"My mother."_ On the verge of hysteria, Maura just kept shaking her head, almost willing herself to shrink away and disappear.

"_Oh, shit, oh, shit…fuck, Maur!"_ Jane hissed. Wildly Jane scanned the room for a place to hide, for a window to jump out of, for a crack in the floor to swallow her whole.

"_Hide!"_ Maura whispered harshly.

Jane threw up her hands then turned around in a circle, a look of disbelief arching her brows. "_Where!"_ she spat in low tones.

"Just…a moment, mother." Maura squeaked, clearing her throat. The medical examiner looked desperately at Jane wringing her hands.

_I'm a detective for fuck's sake! I train for this shit…sorta. Good under pressure, Rizzoli. Think!_ Shelooked down at Maura and bit back a groan. Her blouse was a gaping picture of an assault, missing a button. The navy blue skirt was unforgivably wrinkled beyond the expertise of a dry cleaner. Jane's eyes returned to Maura's chest and neck area. A sinking feeling, incredibly joined by pride, washed over her as she saw the darkening evidence of a hicky. A very visible hicky. On Maura's neck.

Their eyes locked.

"Dear, it's quite rude to leave someone waiting like this."

Maura's lips quirked in the beginnings of a smile. A sparkle shone in Jane's dark brown eyes as she bit her lip. Jane briefly touched her lips to Maura's in a chaste kiss, the grin indelibly plain on her face.

"Go into the bathroom, clean up. I'll stall."

It didn't seem possible, given the amount of stress she'd already experienced but Maura's eyes bulged with horror. Sharply she shook her head. Jane ignored her, forcibly turned her around and pushed her towards the bathroom. Maura shot her a menacing look then turned on her heel, walking away with as much dignity as she could muster under the circumstances. Jane inhaled deeply, smoothed her hands down her front, and cracked her neck.

She unlocked the door and flung it open, nearly hitting Constance Isles. Cheeks flaming red, Jane tried to look presentably contrite but her nerves got the best of her. An obscene giggle bubbled to the surface and piped out of the detective's astonished mouth. Constance Isles wasn't amused.

"And you are?" Without waiting for an answer, the elegantly tailored woman swept into the room. "Where's Maura?"

Nervously Jane wiped her palms down her thighs before holding out her hand. "Jane Rizzoli."

The older woman took her time in accepting the brunette's protracted hand. When she did, she held Jane's fingers as if it were a necessary but distasteful act. Jane stood a little taller, controlling a childish urge to fidget under the woman's unwavering stare.

"Constance Isles, Maura's mother."

"She's in the bathroom…cleaning up."

Jane thought she saw a look of irritation duck behind a mask of concern on Mrs. Isles' face. Uneasy but not intimidated, the detective showed her to the small couch.

"Is she alright?"

"Um, yeah…just a little…under the weather?" Silently Jane cursed the questioning lilt in her delivery. With more force then was strictly required, she said, "I don't know if she ate something or has the flu."

Both women turned when they heard the toilet flushing and twisted towards the sound's location. Jane stood off to the side, slightly behind the medical examiner's mother, breaths shallow and quick.

Maura approached them with flawless grace even though she had slightly mismanaged the buttoning of her blouse. The missing button was enough to cause concern and noticeable to her mother. What made Jane bite down hard on the inside of her cheek was the fact that the blouse's collar was askew. She resisted the bizarre urge to fix it, refasten the buttons correctly.

"Maura, I've come to surprise you, dear."

"I am." She greeted her mother with a perfunctory kiss on the cheek.

"You look...disheveled."

"I…am."

"Whatever is the _matter_ with you, Maura?" Her eyes lingered over her daughter's appearance. "What's happened to your lovely blouse? It's…it's not buttoned properly, dear. And your skirt is…well, it looks…it looks like you just _wadded_ it up in a _ball_."

Maura's hands flew ineffectively over her clothes, touching on each of her mother's criticisms. She struggled to respond but embarrassment flooded her.

"Um, she's been…feverish…shivering…" Jane placed a hint of emphasis on her next words. "Out of sorts."

"Is this true, Maura? Are you feeling ill, dear?"

"Yes." She answered, swallowing. "Yes, I am."

Jane clapped her hands together, a little too enthusiastically, and announced, "Well, I'll leave Maura in your capable hands, Mrs. Isles. It was nice meeting you by the way."

"Yes, Miss Rizzoli. Quite the pleasure, I assure you."

Jane was going to voice a correction but Maura broke in, "I'll see you out, Jane. Just a minute, mother."

Maura hustled the brunette out of the room, being sure to close the door behind them. The morgue was empty, thankfully. Her fingers dug into the bend of Jane's elbow as Maura unceremoniously yanked her closer.

"_We need to talk."_

"Yah think?!" Jane yelped, halfheartedly attempting to free herself from Maura's strong grip. "What the hell, Maur, you're gonna leave a bruise-:

_"Have you seen my neck, Jane?!"_

Jane's indignation dissipated. Leering, she flirted, "Yeah, yeah, I did-_ooww!"_ Maura pinched the brunette in frustration.

"What is wrong with you? My mother is in the next room."

"Thank God I locked the door, huh?" When Maura's mouth opened then closed, Jane husked, "No tellin' what you'd look like after another couple of minutes."

In spite of everything, Maura laughed, her eyes alight with a softness. Tenderly she smoothed the pad of her thumb over the corner of Jane's mouth and sighed. "I don't know how you can make me laugh after all of this."

Unbidden, the tip of Maura's thumb delved into the moist, silky recesses of Jane's mouth. Staring into each other's eyes, the torch was lit and once again they were lost. Jane wrapped her lips around Maura's digit, capturing it between kind teeth at the last joint and curling her tongue around its shape. Maura's eyelids slightly lowered, her intake of air tormented.

Jane slowly released her thumb with a little nip before it left her entirely, then promised in her deep, throaty voice, "Later."

Her body racked with spasms, limbs disjointed and breathing labored, Jane felt as if she just crossed a 25K finish line. Excessive energy rolled off her in undulations. The thought of going back to the bullpen was unacceptable. She quickly texted Frost, telling him she needed more time and she'd be back in ninety minutes or so. Taking the stairs at a fast pace, Jane ran up the flights until she reached the gym. She nodded to a few familiar officers and detectives, all male, as she made her way into the woman's locker room. Carefully she stripped down to her forest green boy-pants and white sports bra, hanging up her dress clothes. Then she donned some relatively clean workout shorts and a gray BPD t-shirt that had seen better days. There was no help for it, she would have to go sockless but Jane didn't even pause, just shoved her bare feet in the scuffed Nikes, tying them tight. If she didn't exert herself soon, the detective was going to mortify herself completely.

A robbery detective was going through the motions in front of the heavy punching bag and Jane cast a yearning look its way. She would have to settle for the jump rope, at least to start out. Eyes straight ahead, Jane performed a hundred double-unders in two minutes. Thoughts and images of the case, of Maura retreated as she focused on her timing and breathing. Jane walked over to the free weights, lifted some twenties off the rack and began bicep curls, alternating between the two arms. She kept her posture straight, knees slightly bent, again just breathing. The burn in her muscles was welcomed, the whole point of the work out. She transitioned between the two exercises, biding her time until the punching bag was free. Jane just really needed to hit something.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Constance Isles wasn't a woman one kept waiting. She didn't betray her inner annoyance, such a 'faux pas' would would be beneath her. Gracefully she draped her long, slender frame in a relaxed position on the uncomfortable couch. Constance's gaze flickered across the room, taking note of the décor and dismissing it. For as little as she moved outwardly, her mind was churning over the recent events involving Maura. Three voicemails went unanswered in the last two weeks. She had attempted to confirm her plans for a visit with her daughter only, apparently, Maura did not feel the same. Constance snuck a glance at her watch. _It's been five bloody minutes. _

"Mother, I'm sorry. It couldn't be helped."

"Whatever is the matter with you, darling? You don't seem to be yourself."

Maura rigidly perched on the edge of the couch, close enough to smell her mother's cloying perfume. Prickly and flushed, she folded her hands in her lap.

"I'm…I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well." It was maddening, the wetness drenching her undergarments. The slightest movement caused ripples of dull excitement along the tight lines of her thighs. She could feel the heat rising up her chest, spreading up her neck.

"Are you coming down with something?"

Maura briefly closed her eyes and pressed a palm to her stomach. "I just need some water, I think."

Constance examined her flawless dark red nails. "Don't let me keep you, darling."

Dispassionate, Maura rose.

"Oh, and Maura, do take care of tidying up that blouse, dear. You look like one of those dreadful street urchins from Les Miserables."

Discreetly the medical examiner fisted her hands as she walked away, her jaw set in anger. She barely made it to the bathroom before grinding her teeth as she held onto the rim of the wash basin. Bright green eyes met their reflection in the mirror. Maura turned on the cold tap then ducked down, splashing water on her face. She was still recovering from her time with Jane. The memory made her knees give way a little. Weakness invaded her limbs. Maura looked back at her reflection. The luster in her eyes, the rosy tint to her skin, and the swollen cast to her lips were all symptoms. In vain she had struggled to combat her feelings for Jane. Nothing worked. The harder she tried the less successful she had been. Everything she did had only brought her closer, on the brink of surrender.

On the brink of having sex at her place of work, Maura shuddered at how much more evidence was required to realize it was outside her control. She had come so very close to ignoring her mother's indignant demands and her own paltry doubts. Jane's frantic hands, probing fingers had turned her into a wanton stranger. In spite of what happened in her past with the other pathologist, an obstinate sliver of reason kept battling back into her consciousness: Jane was not the pathologist. _I'm just afraid._ The thought, so insignificant and obvious, acted like a mental light bulb. Something easy, liberating blossomed in Maura.

"Maura, darling, whatever are you _doing_ in there? Are you quite alright? Is there someone I should call?"

The tiny balloon of courage lost buoyancy. "I'll be right out, Mother." Sighing, Maura quickly re-buttoned her shirt then ran her fingers through her tousled hair. She left the restroom, squaring her shoulders.

"Honestly, Maura, what _is_ the matter with you? It's like you're-_oh dear heaven_, you're not _stoned_, are you?"

She would have laughed if she weren't so emotionally drained. "No, Mother, of course not." She checked her watch. "I have a few hours before I need to get back to work. Would you like to have lunch?"

"That would be wonderful, darling. Naturally we'll have to stop by your lovely house so I can drop off my luggage and you, why you can change into something a little more appropriate."

Automatically she began to lead the way but something about what her mother said was like a whisper just out of hearing. It wasn't until Maura's hand closed over the doorknob that she recalled what Constance had said. Dismayed, she abruptly turned in her mother's direction.

"You…have luggage?"

"But of course, darling. Didn't you listen to my messages?" Constance's eye brows rose in mock innocence.

"Mother, I don't recall-"

"Oh, Maura, I remember distinctly telling you I planned on staying for a few days."

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Maura finished opening the door and proceeded to leave. The ramifications of her mother's decision resounded in her mind. At the best of times, their tolerance lasted a day, perhaps two before her mother, pleading previous engagements or last minute emergencies, dashed off.

"How long…" Maura tried again, pushing her words through stiff lips. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Oh, I shouldn't think too long, dear. I've been on holiday in Bali with absolutely the most _gorgeous_ couple from Los Angeles. Your father must be wondering if I'm ever to come home again."

"And how is father?"

They exited the building, Maura politely listening to her mother's dramatic diatribe. It was going to be a very long day if she couldn't disrupt the current topic of conversation.

During a lull in the one-sided conversation, Maura said, "You met Detective Rizzoli? I'm sorry I couldn't make the introductions."

"She's a _detective_ you say?"

Maura maneuvered through traffic, deftly avoiding a collision. "Yes, mother. We're…friends. We've been to the museum to see the Pissarro exhibit-"

"Really, Maura, not this again!" Constance smoothed an eyebrow with the pad of a finger. "His work is little more than _finger painting_! I never have understood exactly what draws your admiration for him, dear."

"I enjoy his technique-"

"Yes, yes, darling, we've been through this before. Let's agree to disagree, shall we?"

"Of course, Mother."

Jane, pleasantly tired from her earlier exertions, was hunched over her desk, devouring a Panini. Zesty aioli oozed from the sandwich onto her thumb. Jane sucked it clean then grabbed a napkin, hastily wiping her fingers. She took out her phone and texted Maura.

_How's it goin' with your mom? -J_

The reply came a few minutes later.

_I'm changing to go to lunch. –M_

_That much fun, huh? -J_

_It's not terribly convenient. –M_

_Want me to pull you over? Arrest her? -J_

_That would be unethical. –M_

_We were doing 'unethical' in your office. –J_

Jane put the phone down, disappointed by the silence. She made a promise to herself not to check it again until she finished her sandwich and went to the restroom. Purposefully she left the phone on the desk in the bizarre optimism that by doing so, Maura would text her back. As she was washing up, Jane surveyed her appearance in the mirror. Damp, black tendrils framed her high cheekbones and forehead. She touched a fingertip to her bottom lip and remembered the feel of Maura's flesh under her mouth. A low hum sounded low in her throat. Scooping up some cold water, she splashed it over suddenly hot skin, rubbing her face as if it would alleviate the painful tingles erupting down her back. A convict drop of water escaped, sliding down the line of her jaw and hanging from the cleft in her chin. Jane wiped it away before it fell. Too energetically, she ripped a sheet of brown paper towel from the dispenser and dried her face. With a bewildered shake of her head, Jane left, wondering if Maura was really worth the exquisite deprivation.

There was no one to notice how rapidly she crossed the room, not one witness to testify they saw her take a restorative breath while cradling a cell phone. Anticipation quickening her pulse, she looked at her phone. The message icon was devoid of a circular red alert. Jane quelled the impulse to chuck the phone across the room. She was surprised to feel a bit melancholy. Work was beckoning but Jane couldn't rouse herself to act which was a disconcerting problem. The detective couldn't remember the last time her dedication was in question. Since meeting Maura, the ebb and flow of her life had disconnected then fused into an altogether different rhythm. Increasingly her thoughts were dominated by the blonde, awake or asleep.

It was as if Maura had rewired the circuits. What once went into her work now seemed to be diverted. She could only hope the passion and concentration would return to being a detective. Until Jane could assuage the desire for Maura, either by dogged pursuit or agonizing retreat, she didn't believe she could return to her old self. What she hadn't considered, however, was the possibility that she was well on her way to becoming an altered version of the Jane she knew.

The introspection didn't sit well with the detective. Seeking out and examining the soft edges and the dark shadows was a perilous industry. It was better suited for the intellects and emotional edification for those of whom had nothing better to do in Jane's opinion. Things needed to be done. _I do things_, she thought, mentally shirking off the somnolence her thoughts.

Abruptly, her phone chimed and she almost dropped it in her eagerness to snatch it up.

_Sorry, busy with mother. I'll call you tonight? -M_

Jane thought for a minute, then carefully typed in her reply.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Frost unobtrusively watched his partner as she shook out the long mass of black hair with feathering fingers. Jane looked tense, a little preoccupied which didn't bode well for their open cases. He had an idea what was bothering her, of course, but decided to leave it alone. Instead, he resolved to channel his energy into bringing her focus back to the murder board.

"Hey, Korsak found something in Martin Chavez's caseload. He's on his way." Frost checked his watch. "Should be here in a few. Let's go update the board."

"Yeah, we should." As they were leaving, she spun back around, nearly causing a collision between them. "I-thanks. Thanks for covering earlier. I needed to-"

"You owe me and kissin' my-"

"Oh, you should think about what you're gonna say next, bud." Leading the way, Jane tossed over her should, "I've been working out."

Korsak burst into the room then suddenly reined in his emotions. He composed his features into a blank expression but neither Jane nor Frost were fooled in the least. The shine in his eyes belied the casualness of his carriage.

"So, what'd you guys find out at Tillford?" he asked as he rotated a file between his thick hands, his tone laced with boredom.

Jane pretended to read the board, seemingly deep in thought. She made an indistinct noise. Frost, busily sorting through papers, didn't even bother to look up. The seconds ticked by as the pressure in the room strengthened. Internally, by degrees, Jane could feel the older man's energy, knowing it wouldn't be long until he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"For fuck's sake, Jane! Aren't you going to ask me what I found?"

Frost and the brunette shared a hurried look, being sure to keep their smiles from overtaking their faces.

"Frost, where's that copy of the email-"

"Oh, you mean the one from Tillford's attorney? The one whose IP address I tracked down?"

Surprised, Jane said, "Yeah…uh, that one." Frost had been busy when she was at the gym.

"I'll see your email and raise you…" Korsak paused dramatically, then lightly tossed the file he was holding onto the table. "The missing case file in Chavez's briefcase."

Jane seized the folder and opened it as Korsak offered his summary. "Chavez was a social worker who was looking into a single mother's claim that she was being unfairly evicted-"

"Holy shit, Shay Anderson!"

"And the IP address associated with the vague email I found?" Frost added, a wolfish grin stretching his lips. "Rafton's, the thug who killed Jeremy Casey."

"Okay, what's the connection? " Korsak asked.

"Casey was Anderson's friend. Out of the blue, he rekindles the relationship. Maybe because he was told to?"

"By Markowitz?" Frost picked up the thread of her reasoning.

"Markowitz is an attorney for Tillford Industries who buys up distressed properties and sells them for huge profits. A company our contractor, Franklin Cema, had told his ex-wife said he had 'dealings' with. So, my guess is…" Jane paused, thinking. "Cema was casing Section 8 properties, maybe finding structural faults-"

"Plumbing problems, electrical hazards?" Frost keenly finished, in sync with his partner.

"But Shay Anderson fights back, tells Chavez there's something fishy? The social worker decides to look into it the claims maybe?"

"So, how does Tillford Industries find out they're in the crosshairs?" Korsak asked.

"Not sure. But Markowitz sends a cryptic email to Rafton 'need two'…which could mean 'kill Casey and Chavez'. Wait, why leave Shay Anderson alive?"

Korsak cleared his throat. "Too much attention. A woman with two kids, not afraid to make waves…"

"Maybe he didn't have to." Frost interjected. "At least not yet. Markowitz probably didn't see her as much of an immediate threat. He could always go back and get someone to do the job later. He probably thought he could indirectly ruin her credibility."

"Okay, let's regroup here, make sure we're all on the same page." Jane instructed, walking over to a white section of the murder board. "Let's assume Markowitz is acting alone, drumming up business for Tillford. We can let the DA sort that out, if he wants. He gets this idea to enlist a contractor to scope out Section 8 housing since it's low profile and easier to swindle, right?"

"So, he finds Cema but why him?" Frost interrupts.

"Let's see if there's anything that ties them together…Korsak, look into property transactions for the last year that Cema was involved in. Tax records, deeds, all public records. Let's see if we can't find Tillford Industries in there somewhere. Pay attention to the banks involved, see if there's one that backs the majority of Cema's cases. Might lead us to Tillford that way."

"Frost, Let's compare Casey's and Rafton's criminal backgrounds. I want to know where they did their time, who with and who their parole officers were."

"Parole officers?" He looked puzzled.

Jane smiled, arching a brow. "Call it a hunch."

"And while we're doing all the work, what, pray tell, will you be doing?" Korsak asked, still scribbling in his notebook.

"I'll be seein' a woman about a corpse." Jane laughed, then stuck her tongue out at them.

She practically flew down the stairs, exhilaration thumping in her chest. They had just cracked the case. It was now about connecting the dots and she hoped Maura could be of help. Yet the only personnel in the morgue was Jason, Maura's inept intern. Jane hated the sense of letdown chipping away at her euphoria. Even if she couldn't shed light on a possible connection between cases, Jane wanted to discuss everything they've uncovered thus far.

"Oh, detective, I'm sorry, Dr. Isles is currently away."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" She glanced over at his desk, nosy. He was reading a file and Jane soon lost interest.

"She didn't-"

"Jane!"

Smiling, the brunette turned around and immediately she noticed Constance Isles, like a very precise whirlwind, breeze into the room. Jane's smile flat-lined and not even Maura's gorgeous face could resuscitate it.

"Hey, Maur. Nice lunch?"

"Yes, I…I brought some back…you know, in case you didn't stop to eat?"

"Really, Maura, I'm sure your friend-"

Jane grabbed the Lourdis to-go bag from Maura. "Thanks, I'm _starving_." She lied, irritated with Constance's interruption.

Constance stood between her daughter and the detective, sensing an undercurrent but unable to define it.

"Jason, I'll be in my office if needed." Maura announced then gestured to the other woman to follow her.

Constance strode confidently ahead, leading the way. She didn't observe how Jane's fingers brushed down the length of Maura's spine, how her daughter bit her lip in response.

"Maura tells me you work on homicide cases together." Constance commented once they sat down.

Jane crossed her legs at the knees and leaned back in a chair. Maura was seated behind her desk, her face a study in neutrality while her mother relaxed in the corner of the couch, arms resting against its back and arm. Indirectly Jane studied Constance Isles, hunting for clues. The older woman did a commendable job of disguising her irritation. Jane's sharp eyes caught the faint tick in the vein crossing the woman's temple, the slight contraction around her eyes. The utter lack of movement was enough to let Jane know Constance Isles was incredibly bothered by something. And she dearly hoped her presence was the source of the renowned artist's ostensible rigidity.

"Yes, she's indispensable to me…" Jane smiled, permitting her sentence to lag. "…and my team, of course."

"How nice."

"Oh, it is, Mrs. Isles." Fondly the detective looked at the blushing medical examiner. "She makes my life so much easier."

"I read somewhere that more than ten people are killed by vending machines every year." Maura proclaimed, her words measured and low.

Jane wanted to giggle, charmed by the medical examiner's recognizable reflex during times of discomfort, spouting random facts.

"Honestly, Maura, wherever do you _learn_ these things? Surely it wasn't printed in the American Journal of Sciences!"

"No, mother, it wasn't."

Jane held her retort, uncrossed her legs, shifted in her seat. She looked at Maura's face and her heart coiled painfully. Jane forced herself to relax as she watched the spark leave the blonde's eyes.

"Constance, I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with your work? Do you paint or something?" Jane kept her eyes trained on Maura's mother unflinchingly.

"Among other mediums." She replied, the temple vein transmuting into a visible protuberance. "I've showed in most of Europe and all over Asia."

"Well, "Jane replied with false self-deprecation. "I wouldn't know the difference between paint-by-numbers and a Rembrandt. Art is kinda-"

"Mother, excuse me, but I really need to speak with Jane about a case. I won't be long."

Jane smirked and stood. "It's been fun, Connie-"

"Constance. My name is Constance."

Maura was herding her towards the door, near panic.

"My bad." Jane called out as she was unceremoniously pushed out of the room and into the morgue.

Without pausing, the medical examiner directed Jane out of the morgue, her fingers curling around Jane's wrist snugly.

"Hey, where's the fire?"

The furious glare from Maura was enough to silence Jane but not enough to erase the cheerful grin from her mouth. She was dragged into the women's restroom across from the morgue. Maura whirled Jane around, still grasping the brunette's wrist.

"Were you being deliberately obtuse?!"

Jane stepped closer and murmured, "You're really sexy all riled up-"

"Jane! Will you please inject a modicum of gravity into this situation?" She released the detective's wrist and increased the space between them.

"Maybe you should have answered my last text." She teased, creeping closer.

Maura frowned and defensively crossed her arms. "It…it's impossible." Jane's proximity forced the medical examiner's back to bump against the wall, successfully closing all avenues of retreat. "Don't…" she whispered, green eyes drowning in the dark depths of brown. "Not here, please…"

Jane eased off slightly, her predatory perusal giving way to the relative safety of teasing. "Maur…just answer my question."

"I _am not_ going to meet you at _the Regis hotel_, Jane!" She hissed, the green of her eyes turning positively emerald with anger.

"Well, then, "Jane breathed. "You're not leavin' me much choice, Maura."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Oscillating between anger at Jane's indecent proposal and her own fascination of what such a tryst would entail, Maura ran her tongue along unexpectedly dry lips. The motion drew Jane's sharp scrutiny. Desire and apprehension mingled, constricting her breath as they locked eyes. Her body pulsed with awareness, each beat of her heart pounding in her ears like a hypnotic intonation. Jane, sensing just how close Maura was to capitulation, took several steps away, wary of getting too close. The distance, however, was the impetus that led the medical examiner to give chase, usurping Jane's calculated retreat.

"Tomorrow." Maura choked out as she balled up her hands and closed the distance between them. She clutched at Jane's shirtfront with one hand while the other sunk into the wild tangles of silky black hair. Jane's palms wrapped around her hips, pulling her close. "I'll meet you tomorrow…at the hotel." Closing her eyes, she tugged Jane forward by the neck and kissed her.

The groan in Jane's chest vibrated up her throat and into Maura as their tongues met, each stroke a submissive acknowledgement of their surrender to the attraction neither one could fully govern. Before the moment careened out of control, Jane enclosed Maura's face within tender palms, fingers sliding into soft honey colored strands. Slowly she ended the kiss. Maura's fists opened, her hands lying flat against Jane's nape and chest. They remained close, noses touching as the acceleration and heat receded. The question had been asked and answered, Constance was still in attendance and their actions were still circumscribed by the dictates of their environment. For these three reasons, Maura and Jane could part, not easily albeit not as harshly as before.

"You are gonna kill me, Maura Isles." Jane whispered, leaning back but keeping her arms around the medical examiner.

"We'll find out how much you can take tomorrow, Jane."

Jane swiftly captured Maura's lips, deepening the kiss then quickly withdrawing. "And so will you, damnit." She growled, struggling with the flare of arousal thumping between her legs.

Maura's brow rose as her mouth paraded a wicked grin. "I look forward to it."

"Not changing the subject but we don't have much time…I'm sorry about what happened with your mother."

Pursing her lips, Maura looked at her with censor. "Did you purposefully provoke my mother, Jane?"

"She was being an _ass_!" Jane huffed, unrepentant.

"What were you trying to gain with that little maneuver?"

Abruptly unable to meet Maura's eyes, Jane studied the ceiling.

"Look at me, Jane." Maura commanded.

Releasing a weary sigh, the detective responded, "I don't like it when people-_I don't care who_-talk to you like that."

The amazement on Maura's features was both poignant and comical. Her smile was brilliant as she stated, "You like me, Jane Rizzoli."

"Well, yeah…yeah, okay, so I do, Maur." Jane, uncomfortable, pushed her hands deep into her pockets.

Luminous, Maura's smile warmed a dark spot in Jane's heart.

"Can we go now?"

Playfully the medical examiner hooked a finger in the V of Jane's ice blue t-shirt. Less playful and more provocative, she slid it down between Jane's breasts, thrilled with the whoosh of air expelled from the brunette's lungs.

"I can't wait to see what other sounds I can coax from you."

"_Fuck_, Maura!" Jane grabbed the other woman's shoulders and held her at bay. "_I am not made of steel!_"

"No, of course not, Jane, the human body is comprised mostly of-"

"Really, you're adorable, Maur, but I need to-_damn_, I did have a reason for coming to see you. It's work-related." Maura looked at her expectantly. "What's the official cause of death for Renee Berkley?"

"With reservation I judged it to be inconclusive. She was a healthy female in her fifties who had no previous medical condition, no reported symptoms-"

"I know nothing showed up in the toxicology and blood tests but could she have been poisoned?"

"There's no evidence of poison."

"It couldn't have been arsenic?"

Maura shook her head. "It's a distinctive poison. The toxicology reports would have shown lethal levels, Jane. The body's been released in any event, so I can't perform any more tests."

Jane bit her lip, deep in thought. Her fingers lightly caressed Maura's bare arms until the medical examiner's skin protested with distinctive goose pimples.

"You cold, Maur?" Jane firmly, briskly ran her palms up and down Maura's arms.

"No, Jane, I am unquestionably _not_ cold."

Her fingers intertwined with Maura's. "That's good to know."

Maura blinked, attentive to the way Jane's voice dipped low and brought forth a tantalizing wisp of suggestiveness. An innate twinge pinged down her spine,

"I need to…oh, _I really don't want to_-but mother's waiting…"

The return trip to homicide was filled with a cautious joy for Jane. Linking five separate murders within weeks was a rarity, not to mention solving them as well. Although there was still more evidence gathering to be done, Jane was seized by an optimism highly out of character for a homicide detective. She knew, taking the stairs two at a time that the medical examiner had more to do with it than she was willing to examine. There was, naturally, a part of Jane utterly grateful to see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. The tempestuous reactions swirling inside of her somewhat abated, not much of a torment at this point. Instead, a stealthy vine of expectancy grew, wrapping around her mind, reaching down through her body and squeezing her stomach. _In a little over twenty-four hours…me and Maura…in a hotel room with no interruptions! _ The thought was like a vise on her throat. For a moment Jane indulged in the fantasy of desperate mouths, clenching hands, the sensation of Maura Isles' wet folds parting without an impeding barrier. Jane, mesmerized by the graphic imagery of her imagination, misjudged a step, nearly toppling backwards on the stairs. A vice detective, descending, mechanically reached out to steady her.

"Watch it, Rizzoli." He said gruffly, his hand falling aside. "Never know when we might need you in another undercover sting."

Jane scowled, pushing past the burly detective. "Yeah, hold your breath for that one, drag-hag."

Frost, shoulders bunched tensely, was clicking away at his computer when Jane burst into the bullpen. She walked up behind him, wary of inadvertently scaring him.

"Anything yet?" she asked, keeping a safe distance between them.

Nonetheless, Frost startled, swinging his elbows back. "What the hell, Jane!"

"I tried to be loud, bud!" When his only response was disdain, she dismissively flicked her hands. "Well…?"

"Looking through pages and pages-"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me know the minute you find somethin', nerd."

"Geek." He corrected, still typing. "There's a difference."

Jane tilted her head, smiling. "Like between dumb and dumber?"

"Go, just go…away. Far away."

Maura reappeared at the morgue with such a dazzling smile, it caused Jason to be temporarily dumbstruck. He managed to nod in greeting, snap his mouth shut, then swallow a bubble of shock which was starting to be a common phenomenon. When he discovered that the OCME, Office of the Chief Medical Examiner, had accepted his fellowship application, he was amazed. Through the grapevine there was a whisper of rumor that Dr. Maura Isles was considering the position of Chief. Immediately Jason and his fellow students applied for the yearlong appointment. Why he was chosen ahead of the others was beyond his comprehension. His grades were modest, just a shade over average. Whatever good fortune befell Jason, he wasn't about to reject it. Eyes watching the medical examiner walk past, the intern sighed. _Did she have to be so damned hot, too? _

"Honestly, dear, is this a preview of how our visit is going? I've seen that ghastly dark haired woman more than you!"

"Her name is Jane Rizzoli, mother. She's a highly decorated homicide detective and her case closure rate ranks among the top five percent, _statewide_!"

Constance raised an eyebrow. "Well, she's insufferable."

"That's not wholly…accurate."

"She would benefit from a firm-"

"Mother, really, you're being impolite." Maura interrupted, displeasure detectable on the edge of her tone.

"What _is_ it about this one, Maura?"

Something in her mother's voice snared her fight or flight instinct. Maura carefully resumed sitting behind her desk, crossing her ankles and adjusting her posture to convey confidence.

"I'm not sure what you mean, mother."

Constance rolled her eyes. "Really, Maura, I _am_ an _artist_."

"Mother, please, enough with the allusions-"

"Have you slept with her yet, darling?" When her daughter's expression froze in sheer disbelief, Constance continued as if nothing were amiss, "I've known about your…proclivity for the female persuasion since you were in the Paris boarding school."

"Amelie? You knew…?" Maura's face crumbled as she held it in her palms

"Darling, I'm hardly one to judge, am I? Before your father-"

"Uh, mother, we don't need to delve too deeply." Maura's eyes sought out her mother's. "You've known all this time and never said anything?"

Constance sat taller, straightened her shoulders as she considered the crimson polish on her nails. "What was there to say, dear? Your father and I were-"

"_He knows?"_

"Darling, don't interrupt. It's rude." She admonished, quietly clucking her tongue. "As I was saying, your father and I were rather relieved you stopped seriously dating men after college." Constance visibly shuddered. "Your taste in men is horrid, dear."

Maura's green eyes flared. "Apparently, so it is in women as well."

"Oh, I quite liked-"

"_Mother_, can you get to the point, please?"

Constance's stare was icy. "Is this…_detective person_…someone of permanence?"

"I'll let you know after I sleep with her, mother." Maura dead-panned, entirely too irritated with her mother's disclosure and opinions. "I am, after all, a _doctor_-"

"Whatever does that have-"

Maura's delivery was positively wicked. "A _thorough_ exam is needed-"

"I…see." Constance's complexion paled underneath the make-up. "I can't dissuade you from this course?"

"Mother, I don't see how my…sex life…is any of your business."

Constance nodded once. "Shall I see you for dinner then?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Korsak ended his phone call as he walked up to Jane's desk, his face the picture of smugness.

"Since I know you won't ask, I'll just tell you and you can fall at my feet, worshipping me when I'm done."

Jane didn't look up from reading her email. "Sooooo breathless with anticipation. Please. Please. Tell me."

Korsak grimaced, a tad irritated with her dispassionate delivery. "Just answer me this, Miss I'm-Too-Fucking-Cool, why are you _always_ bustin' my chops when I gotta lead?"

"I don't know what you mean, Korsak." Mentally she counted off the seconds, schooling her features into indifference.

"_Christ on a stick!_"

"Dollar in the pot, Korsak. You used Christ's name-"

Blustering, Korsak cut off Frost. "No-no…no, no I _didn't_!"

"Two more for tryin' to weasel outta it!" Jane's demeanor was disapproving. "One more word, Korsak and it's doubled."

Frost called out, "You'd figure after the last time, he'd learn. We warned you, man."

Red-faced and vein-popping, Korsak looked from one detective to the other as the protests died on his gaping mouth. "Fuck you, _fuck you both_!" He hissed, then began to stalk off, leaving behind peals of raucous laughter.

Immediately Jane got out of her chair and went after him. "Awww, c'mon, Korsak, we were only playin'!" She took hold of his arm and stopped his progress. "Honestly, we're sorry, okay? Please, really, just tell us what you got?"

Korsak resentfully wrestled his arm away from Jane's grasp. His eyes were torn between suspicion and eagerness.

As he took a minute to decide, Jane couldn't help herself. He really shouldn't have given her that time. "Jesus is waiting." She droned.

Without preamble, Korsak shoved his notepad into her midsection and stormed away, muttering, "Assholes, assholes, assholes."

When they were finally done laughing, Jane and Frost opened Korsak's notes but the last laugh was on them. The scribble was undecipherable, making a doctor's script look like calligraphy.

Sighing, Jane shook her fist and said to Frost, "Best out of three?"

Roshambo definitely didn't fall under Jane's list of accomplishments.

"Rock beats scissors. I win. Again." Frost sang.

"Best outta five?"

Shaking his head he did a celebratory dance back to his desk.

Jane flicked open her phone and dialed Korsak's number. He waited four rings before he picked up. "Korsak, I'm sorry. No bullshit."

"Couldn't read my handwriting, could yah?"

Biting back a retort, Jane replied honestly, "No, I could not."

She forced herself to listen to his cackling until he was finished. Minutes seemed to pass. It was insufferable, the wait for Korsak to harness his vengeful enjoyment. Jane withstood it, knowing this was her comeuppance, that this was part of their game.

"Can we get back to work now, Korsak?"

"I'll be up in a minute." Before hanging up, he asked, an afterthought. "Want a doughnut?"

Jane ended the call then decided to text Maura.

_What u doin? –J_

_Training. You? –M_

_Thinking. –J_

_ About? -M_

_ Your mouth. –J_

When she didn't immediately receive a reply, Jane chuckled and shoved her phone in her back pocket. The day just kept getting better but tomorrow night was going to sizzle.

"Hey, Jane, I think I got something." Frost announced, his attention still glued to the computer screen. When she leaned over his shoulder, he continued, pointing, "Okay, Rafton and Casey had various parole officers, but-see this one, Rosemary Austin, was assigned both of their cases on the same day, a week before the first murder."

_ "_Can you find out if she was their original parole officer or reassigned to their case?"

Frost tapped some more keys. "I'm searching their historical data. Should be able to see if they were reassigned to Austin on the same day."

Jane waited anxiously, drumming her fingers on his desk.

"I work better if I'm not crowded." He stated pointedly.

With a lack of enthusiasm she withdrew, crossing her arms.

"Pacing doesn't help either."

Hearing the muffled alert on her phone, Jane retrieved it. There was a text from Maura.

_On you. –M_

Jane's breath was lost somewhere between an exhale and sigh.

"Okay, here it is, Jane. They were transferred to her four weeks before the first murder."

Korsak reunited with the other detectives, bearing a sack of doughnuts. He walked straight towards them and took the seat next to Frost's desk.

"When did Casey hook back up with Shay?" She asked Korsak, returning his notebook.

"The day after Shay lodged a formal complaint with Chavez. She named Cema in it, too."

"We need to talk to this parole officer, _now_."

"She's at the Hillcrest location." Frost supplied, already grabbing his coat.

"Hold up, Frost." Jane turned to the older detective. "What did you find out?"

"Gossip about Renee Berkley, the Housing Authority operations manager. My source said to check with a Rueben Shultz."

"What kind of gossip?"

"Two sets of books."

"Ahhh, a dummy for work with everything legit-"

"And a real one, with illegal details." Frost finished her sentence.

"Okay, Korsak, you go track down the parole officer. Me and Frost will take Shultz."

Constance Isles was reading a magazine while her daughter was checking her phone every few minutes and doing paperwork. She had stayed behind as a reconnaissance mission, collecting valuable intelligence on Maura. _If nothing else, at least my presence is a likely a deterrent to keep Maura from madly dashing after that vile black-haired demon spawn._ She knew she was being a little harsh on the detective. _Vile is a touch dramatic._ Yet, she seemed powerless to curb her caustic reaction to the woman. She had long ago accepted Maura's…penchant for females. Furthermore, Constance welcomed it for what she said earlier stood true: Maura had the most dreadful taste in men. She wouldn't be surprised had her daughter continued down that path, she would have wound up dating a serial killer.

Surreptitiously she casts looks in Maura's direction. _Such lovely bone structure._ Constance smothered a yawn, glimpsing at her Cartier watch. _Oh, dear heaven, there must be something I can do to speed this up!_

"Darling?"

Committed to finishing, Maura didn't look up but answered, "Yes, mother."

"It's nearly time for tea, why don't we-"

"Once I finish these, I promise, we'll go shopping-"

"How delightful, darling. What's the occasion?" Constance cried, clapping her hands together in delight.

At this, Maura did look up, a small smile crossed her lips. "I need a pair of shoes."

Constance gushed, "I saw the most divine pair of stilettos by Charlotte Olympia-"

"The Bellatrix shoe?" Maura simpered, the paperwork temporarily forgotten. "I saw those online-"

"Simply delicious, aren't they?" Constance perched on the edge of the couch, nearly vibrating with excitement. "Of course, they're not something I could wear anymore but they'd be just marvelous for you, darling!"

The allure of shoe shopping was proficient competition for tedious paperwork. Maura vaguely experienced a pang of shame for ditching work but it paled against the brilliance of _new shoes_ and the occasion for which she wanted to wear them. The off-the-shoulder sheath dress with the sweetheart neckline in the front and back she had bought months ago hung neglected in her cavernous closet. _Just perfect for tomorrow night_.

"Let me finish this last one, mother, and we can leave."

_I should have led with shoe shopping!_ Constance thought.

The BHA was a tri-level brick building on the Northside of the city. Jane had to circle several times around the block before ultimately giving up and parking two blocks away. They marched up the street, the brunette gesticulating as she spoke and Frost evading, synchronized with his partner's behavior. The sun was warm on their faces as they dodged small clusters of people. When they reached the corner, Frost insisted on buying a hotdog from the street vendor as he whined about skipping lunch.

"So, what's up with you and Maura?" He asked, squirreling away a huge bite of hotdog in his cheek. Jane didn't verbally answer but he noticed the detective's red face. "Whoa…what's this? Jane Rizzoli _blushing_."

"Ass." She muttered, swiping at a fly buzzing around his food.

Knowing her as well as he did, Frost waited, popping the last of his lunch in his mouth.

"We're…I guess you could…" She floundered, embarrassed and unsure. "Going on a date? Tomorrow?"

"So, where you goin' on this date?"

They resumed walking.

"The Regis."

Frost whistled, his eyebrows rising comically. "Drinks or…?"

Jane punched his shoulder, glaring. "Mind your own business."

Rueben Shultz was a very large man, close to seven feet tall and four feet wide. For all his impressive girth, he was graceful in movement and gentle in speech. Deep-set brown eyes conveyed a keen intelligence as he offered them a seat in his office.

"Thanks for meeting with us, Mr. Shultz."

"Over the phone you sounded as if I didn't have a choice." He replied, his baritone voice modulated. Alert and relaxed, Rueben's behavior didn't trigger an alarm with either detective. "I presume you're here to talk about Mrs. Berkley."

Frost and Jane shared a look.

"Were you two close?" Jane questioned.

"Information is power, Detective Rizzoli. I've made my...career with what I know, not whom."

"Evasive."

Rueben smiled without warmth. "Not at all. We had a professional relationship lacking mutual respect."

"How so?" Jane smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on the material stretched across her thigh.

Frost commented, "So, we'll put you down for 'not close'."

"I've worked with Mrs. Berkley on various projects over the years. I've kept notes and documents. One might say I've accumulated quite a file on her."

"This-file-was used as leverage for you over the years?" She had hit a nerve.

"Let's just say it was a source of protection if the need arose."

"And you're tellin' us this why?"

Rueben grinned, leaned back in his creaking leather chair. "She's dead."

"You want me to believe your information is useless now?" Jane scoffed.

"No, not at all, Detective Rizzoli." He leaned forward, steepling his fingers. "It's time to allow others benefit from it."

"You're making a power play, a run at her position." Jane smiled, feeling slightly nauseated. "You hand over the file, probably your intention all along at some point, but her dying was too good of an opportunity for you, wasn't it, Rueben?"

"If you don't want it, Detective Rizzoli, I'm sure the mayor will."

"What do you want in return?" Frost asked.

"Nothing, Frost. The scandal will have BHA executives scrambling and our guy Rueben here…he's gonna assume command. What I want to know is why not pull this power play before she died?" When he didn't answer, just maintained the blank smile on his poker face, Jane continued, "She had her own little file."

"I wouldn't know about that." He replied but his grin deepened, looked virtually sincere.

Without further ado, Rueben produced a thick brown bundle and pushed it towards Jane.

"I think you'll find everything you need in there."

As they stood, Frost collected the file. Weakly Jane shook Rueben's hand, put off by his calculating motivation. _Please, someone just shoot me! _

"One thing, Rueben, before we leave."

"Of course."

She peered at him, unwavering and cold. "Did you kill Renee Berkley?"

"I was under the impression the cause of death was inconclusive."

Jane nodded, jaw clenched.

Once she and Frost were clear of the building, hurriedly retracing their steps, Jane couldn't slow down. Her partner, somewhat confused, followed in silence until Jane abruptly stopped down the street under a shade tree.

"Slimy bastard! He probably killed her, too, and we can't prove shit."

"We'll talk to the DA-"

"Maybe. Maybe he won't get away with it."

Frost held up the file. "What's in here…might give us a lead that nails Shultz."

"Somehow, I think he's a little too clever for that."

They reached the sedan within minutes.

Korsak, experienced and successful in dealing with law enforcement personnel, had a far flung network, penetrating various branches. Throughout the years he had brokered 'favors' like Donald Trump once ruled the real estate market. If he didn't 'know a guy' he knew someone who did which greatly aided in tracking down information.

He sauntered into the parole office, feigning bewilderment as he made his way down the bustling corridor.

"What yah lookin' for?" A young woman asked, walking up to him.

"I'm Detective Korsak from the 7th Precinct." They shook hands. "I'm a little turned around here."

"Oh, that's easy to do, detective. You probably want to speak with a parole officer, huh?" When he nodded, a smidgeon over-zealously, the kind lady offered, "I'm goin' by that way, so just follow me."

"What's your name?" Ever the opportunist, Korsak's smile bordered on devilish as he chatted her up.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Back at headquarters in the conference room, Jane and Frost started going through the Shultz file. Judiciously she separated the papers into piles. There were financial transaction records along with personal banking statements. Two simple, identical ledgers, obviously the accounting books, were placed to the side. Frost happily snatched them up.

"Aw, man, this dates back three years, Jane!" He squeaked, the boy-geek in him salivating over endless columns of numbers.

Before Jane could reply her phone rang. Without looking at the caller id, she barked, "Rizzoli."

"If it's a bad-"

"No!-uh, no, Maura. What's up?" She turned away from a preoccupied Frost, then walked out of the room.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"What's with you always wanting to feed me?" Jane joked, ducking into an empty waiting room.

"Proper nutrition is essential for the body, Jane. Someone in your position-"

"That's so _sexy_, Maur." Jane purred with a teasing cadence.

"I don't understand."

"You're worried about _feeding_ and _positioning_ and _bodies_-"

Her voice was a little breathless as she said, "Is everything an innuendo with you?"

Sincerely, huskily Jane answered, "When I talk to you…yeah."

Maura cleared her throat. "Are you still working?"

"Yup. My cases are breaking open. I'm not gonna get out of here any time soon."

"I have time before shopping with mother to pick up something to eat for everyone?"

Jane, remembering the 'Tofu Incident', winced. "We'll pick up something later-"

"I promise, no tofu, Jane."

Chuckling, she responded, "No, that's not it. I…"

"Yes?" Maura prompted.

"I'm…I need to focus on work and if I see you now-"

"We'll end up-"

"Yeah, so, um, I really, _really_ want-"

Maura interjected, her voice soft, understanding, "Me, too. Call me tonight?"

"Yes."

Just as Jane stepped out of the room, Korsak met her in the hallway fairly bursting with energy. He grabbed her elbow and steered her toward Interrogation Room 2.

"Seriously, keep shovin' me Korsak and I'm gonna-"

He whirled her around to face the one-way mirror, pointing to a dowdy, overweight woman in her forties.

Jane shrugged. "Okay, thanks for…sharing?"

"You do this shit on purpose, don't you?" Jane's response was a slow blink. "I should go downstairs and have a little talk-"

"You don't need to bring my _mother_ into this, Vince!"

"Well, then-"

"Who's the woman?" Jane jerked her head towards the room.

"Rosemary Austin, the parole officer of none other than two of our vics."

"How'd you get her down here without a union rep?"

Korsak looked at her solemnly. "My charm."

The laughter really wanted to be liberated from the tightly closed lips of the brunette. Instead she bit her lip hard enough to produce a sheen of tears, whether from the pain or the torture of forcing herself to remain silent, Jane wasn't certain. Simply nodding in agreement, she expelled the deep breath she was holding.

"Well, okay, Korsak. Carry on. Frost and I hit pay dirt with Rueben Shultz. We're going through it all now." Managing a relatively neutral expression, Jane continued, "Um, go easy on her, tiger."

"Oh, I will, don't worry."

Korsak walked into the interrogation room, jovial and informal, carrying a cup of coffee and can of soda.

"Here you go, Rosemary." He said, gallantly opening the drink for her.

"Oh, Vincent, thank you." Her voice was high, akin to nails being dragged across a chalkboard.

Korsak didn't flinch, his face a guise of charm and patience. "Don't mention it. I'm just real glad you decided to consult on my case."

"Well, we're all part of the same family, right?"

"We need each other, that's for sure." He stroked his goatee, as if in deep contemplation. "I've got two parolees without any connections. They didn't do time together, didn't commit the same type of crimes…just strangers really." Korsak snuck a peek at the woman, noticed how she suddenly started fidgeting. He decided to stand then began pacing. "Can parolees request a certain parole officer?"

"Not normally. No."

He hitched his hip up on the table beside her, for all appearances having an amicable conversation. "How do parolees get assigned to an officer?"

Rosemary Austin licked her lips then sipped from her drink. "The city is divided into districts and each officer has their territory."

"What happens if a convict moves? He gets a different parole officer?"

"Mostly, depends on how many cases an officer has already, whether he can handle more or not."

"How many cases you got, Rosemary?"

She hesitated for a minute, stalling by taking another sip. "About 300, I guess."

Korsak sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You ever lose some? Pick some up?"

"Parolees?" When he nodded, she continued, "Yes. Everyone does."

"Any recently?"

Rosemary, despite being distantly bovine in expression, she knew enough to be suspicious of the detective's line of questioning. "Mine? My cases? I don't see how that-"

"Oh, Rosemary, you can give me a unique perspective. I could really use your expertise."

Indecisive, the parole officer squirmed in her seat. "I-um…yeah."

"Would that be Mitch Rafton and Jeremy Casey?"

Her head swung in his direction, eyes wide with panic. "H-How did you know?"

Korsak stood and took a seat at the table across from her. He pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and set it down next to a legal-sized yellow notepad. Maintaining eye contact the entire time, he watched the play of emotions wash over the woman's face. After a few minutes of silence, he pushed the notepad over the table in front of her.

"Just tell me the truth, Rosemary."

Tears welled in her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth, clearly struggling to understand how the turn of events came to be.

"He…he just wanted a list of names."

"Who?" When she didn't answer, Korsak's voice hardened. "You need to give me a name."

Rosemary Austin burst into tears, complete with hysterical sobs. The detective closed his eyes. The criers were the worst.

Frost was nose-deep in the ledgers, occasionally humming what sounded like affirmations to Jane. She started organizing the paperwork, tacking it up under the relevant picture of each victim on the murder board.

"Seriously, how long are you gonna drool over that shit, Frost?"

"Mathematical poetry."

"Uh, okay, whatever."

Korsak swept into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "She gave up Markowitz!"

"Holy shit!" Jane blurted.

Frost grunted, halfheartedly pumping his fist in the air.

"It's time to bring this to the Assistant DA." She announced, clapping Korsak over the shoulder. The clock on the wall showed the time to be close to seven o'clock. "Let's finish this up then go get a drink!"

The bar wasn't packed but was busy enough that they had to wait to be seated at their regular booth. Jane went to the bar, telling the guys the first round was on her. She took out her phone and called Maura after giving the bartender her order.

"Hello, Jane."

"Maur, I can't really talk right now. We're at the bar celebrating…"

"You solved the murders!"

"Yeah, I think so. I just wanted to…uh, call before it got too late."

Maura's throaty laughter danced along Jane's nerve-endings. "You miss me."

Jane wanted to object, wanted to downplay the slightly veiled reedy quality to her voice. Something rearranged itself inside of her chest at the realization that there was more to her attraction to Maura then simple, straightforward lust. The idea, bulky and ambitious, was pushed from the forefront of her mind.

Her voice low, raspy, Jane teased, "I haven't thought about you at all today."

"Mmm…is that so? I suppose you wouldn't be interested in knowing what I thought about today?"

Jane briefly closed her eyes, sending out a silent prayer for strength. "Uh, yeah…sure."

"I spent twenty minutes staring at the same sentence thinking about…what's…going to happen…tomorrow night."

The groan erupted from Jane before she could even think to stop it. Impossibly low, the brunette asked, "What's going to happen, Maura?"

"Sex, Jane. Lots of sex."

"_Damnit, Maura!_"

"Do you curse during sex, Jane?"

"Whaaat?" Jane shook her head, jogging the cobwebs loose. "All this teasing is going to land you in a lot of trouble, Ms. Isles."

"God, I hope so."

Jane rejoined the other detectives, a wide and happy smile on her face. Without so much as spilling a drop, she placed a frosted mug of beer in front of each them. Korsak and Frost had taken off their coats, loosened their ties.

As she slid into the booth a familiar voice called out, "Hey, don't I rate a beer?"

Jane smacked her brother on the back of the head as he sat next to her. "Get your own, beat cop."

In response, Frankie grabbed her beer and chugged it down. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he let out a satisfied groan. "Ah, thanks, sis!"

"Ass!" She sputtered, elbowing him roughly. "You're buying."

Laughing, he pulled out his wallet and handed it over. Jane shoved her way out, ignoring their laughter.

"Hey, get some chicken wings or somethin'. I'm starvin'." Frankie called after her.

As she waited at the bar, she pulled out her phone but hesitated. Maura was with her mother and Jane was with her friends. It wasn't as if they weren't going to see one another soon. She was feeling anxious and amped, the adrenaline fueling her. Jane sucked in her bottom lip but decided to push her phone into her pocket without making a call or text. _We have plenty of time. No need to rush._

When she returned to the booth, her brother was regaling them with one tall-tale or another. Frost had taken off his tie, arms resting on the table and leaning forward. Korsak was draining the last of his mug, a twinkle in his eyes. Jane felt a warmth in her chest at the sight of them.

The next hour they ate, drank, and mercilessly bullied each other. Far from drunk, Jane coasted on the mellow sensations consuming beer provided. _My life is perfect. _She was content in a way she hadn't experienced in a long time. Usually she was a tightly coiled ball of energy, bulldozing her way through life. Tonight, however, she was…happy.

"Wow."

Jane's attention caught on Frankie's exclamation and she turned her head in the direction his was riveted. Then her mouth opened as a gentle expletive tumbled out.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Frost excitedly said, nearly girlish in his eagerness.

Jane's eyes peeked at Korsak to gauge his reaction as two very well dressed woman made their way to the booth.

"Dibs!" Frankie stated as he smoothed back his hair, his eyes never leaving the approaching females.

Impulsively Jane punched him but it had little force. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Whaaat?"

"Man, that's your sister's wom-"

"_Shut up!_" Jane kicked Frost under the table.

Korsak laughed into his beer.

Frankie had a puzzled look on his face. "Say again?"

Before anyone could enlighten him, Maura and Constance had arrived. Frankie jumped up, Jane on his heels, quickly blocking him with her body, hissing, "_No, you jackass._"

The situation was unraveling, badly. Frost was outwardly laughing. Jane and Frankie were jostling for position. Maura and her mother were watching the Rizzoli's odd behavior. Korsak rose as well, beer in hand, expertly out-maneuvering the siblings.

"Hello, Dr. Isles." He turned to the older woman, a pleasant smile on his face. "My name's Vincent Korsak."

"Vincent, this is my mother, Constance Isles."

"I'm Frankie!" He stuck out his hand to Maura, a lop-sided grin spreading across his mouth.

Jane sighed. "My brother."

"How do you do, Mr. Kor-"Constance began but the older detective cut her off, insisting she call him Vincent.

Maura uncertainly shook Frankie's hand, her eyes looking at Jane, filled with question marks. Jane merely expelled a heavy breath.

Finally Frost shimmied from the booth, took Frankie by the arm and led him away. Jane tried not to cringe when, seconds later, everyone heard his disbelieving exclamation "Get the fuck out, dude!"

"I'll go get some chairs." Jane muttered, defeated and humiliated.

"I'll help." Maura chimed in as Korsak graciously entertained her mother.

When they were a safe distance away, Maura gently ran her fingers down Jane's arm. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"Instead you and your mother got the surprise. I'm guessin' right about now you're wishin'-"

Maura motioned for the brunette to be silent. A charmed expression was cast upon the medical examiner's face. "Should my mother and I leave?"

"No, Maur!" She was a shade disgruntled, from her brother's inane behavior or from Maura's apparent willingness to leave, Jane didn't know. "I'm willing to risk it, if you are." She quipped, one brow hiked teasingly.

The blonde looked over her shoulder at the odd group assembled not too far off. Frost and Frankie had reverted to their previous positions in the booth while Korsak and Constance remained upright, chatting. The scene must have satisfied her because when she once again faced Jane, Maura was suppressing a smile.

Her hands curled around the back of a wooden chair. "I think it's worth it."

Jane swallowed, completely stunned by the impact of such an artless statement. She was ill-equipped to deal with the intricacy and depth of emotion rapidly expanding in her chest. _No, no, no…please, no! _Three words, impetuous and alien, circled her thoughts, singing a most impossible song, mocking the skepticism. Jane lived in the shadows of reality, a witness to the darker side of humanity. Fragile, finer emotions were often just dreams she had given up. Maura's effect on the detective was like a caress when Jane was expecting a slap.

"We should…we should get back, Maur." Unsettled and weakened, Jane's defenses for her heart crumbled a little more when green eyes calmly regarded her.

"Can I get you anything from the bar, Maura?" Korsak asked.

"A red wine?" When he nodded, she thanked him.

"Jane, you wanna 'nother one?"

She shook her head but reached into her front pocket.

"I got this one. You two go sit down."

As Maura pulled up the chair to the booth, her mother remarked, "Darling, let me sit on the chair. Here, "She motioned, already standing, indicating her now empty place by Frost.

Repressing a sigh, Maura slipped in beside Frost and consequently across from Jane who was seated at the end of the booth. Their eyes held overly long. Maura was the first to break off when her mother asked her a question.

Frost glanced over at Jane, his long eye lashes blinking as he leaned back and rested his arm on the seat behind Maura. Jane's annoyed expression did nothing to combat her partner's playful antics.

"You shoulda told me." Frankie whispered in her ear. In answer, Jane kicked him under the table. "Ooww that _hurt_!"

"So, Constance, Jane mentioned you're some type of artist?" Korsak said, sitting in the other chair next to Maura's mother.

The strong urge to kick him as well shook through Jane like a freight train. Had it not been so very obvious, she would have.

Constance's coolly assessed the brunette's flushed face. "Really?" It was only one word, but Constance drew it out so long, it was almost rude.

Jane's eyes narrowed. "I was under the impression you retired years ago."

Maura's eyes raised heavenward, her lips marginally moving.

"I just opened a show in Milan last month. There was a feature written about me in the fall issue last year in Aperture."

Jane took a long pull from her beer then wiped her mouth with the palm of her hand. Frowning she said, "What's an artist doin' bein' featured in some Eastern homeopathic journal?"

Constance's eyes flared, her nose looked as if it had inhaled the most repugnant of smells.

Maura covered a laugh but hurried to explain, "Jane, Aperture isn't about acupuncture. It's being considered by the National Magazine Awards for its promotion of creative photography which has helped launch the careers of Ansel Adams and Barbara Morgan."

"Beg your pardon." Jane said. "Hey, Connie, do you know the photographer who shoots pictures of all those little babies dressed in matchin' costumes?"

"Oh, you mean the ones where all these babies are lined up-"Frost expounded but was interrupted by Korsak.

"In cute little bunny suits? My favorite is the ones where they're in sunflower costumes!"

The discussion derailed from there. It went from babies in matching outfits to Weimaraners lounging on furniture. Constance's face looked like it should have been carved in the Mt. Rushmore. Warmth and enjoyment had went south for the winter. Jane noticed, then looked at Maura who was an unbelievably shade of red. Whatever fun she had at Constance's expense died a painful death.

"Okay, okay, guys, we're forgettin' our manners!" Jane told Korsak to buy another round.

"That's quite alright, Officer Rozoni-"

"It's Detective Rizzoli." Jane corrected, a warning bite in her tone.

Constance's smile was frosty. "Spanish isn't my forte."

Maura soothed, "Rizzoli's actually _Italian_, mother."

"Forgive me, dear?"

Jane finished off her beer. "Oh, Connie, no sweat." Winking, Jane stated, "Who knows, one day you might have a little Italian in your family."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The following morning Jane awoke before the alarm. She stretched and twisted, then rolled and stretched again. Gathering up a pillow into a ball under her head, Jane yawned, burrowed deeper. The sun had yet to make an appearance but she listened to the diesel expulsions from the garbage truck coming from the open window. Uncharacteristically chipper, the detective flopped onto her back, smiling up at the ceiling. _Today is gonna be a great day!_ The irrepressible thought seeped into her bones until she couldn't lay still anymore. Jane jumped out of the bed then began getting ready for the day ahead.

When she got out of the shower, naked with water dripping from her tangled hair, she grabbed a towel and haphazardly wiped dry. The towel ended up turban-style on top of her head as she checked her phone for messages. There were two from her mother which she habitually ignored. She saw her mother nearly every day at work. Jane decided to stop in the café before heading up to homicide this morning. She checked the time and debated on calling Maura but finally elected not to. Instead the detective sent a text then finished getting ready for work.

Jane was critical about her usual work ensemble of dark slacks and a V-neck shirt. Going through her wardrobe, her hand landed on a burnt orange sleeveless shirt but then she remembered the possible interrogation with Markowitz and her fingers grudgingly released it. The starched button-up would serve her purposes better. Sighing, she pulled out the pin-striped pants with a matching straight-line blazer, her court suit.

She heard the phone alert as she zipped up her low-waist slacks.

_Sounds great! -M_

Jane smiled and typed her reply.

_Should I get a bagel for your mother, too? -J_

_ She's spending the morning at the spa. –M_

_ Very gooooood. –J_

_ I'll let you know. –M_

A tentative smile commandeered her mouth. _Yup, a great day!_

After stopping at Alfonso's Bakery, Jane hurried to the cruiser, holding the bag in her mouth, her keys in one hand and a cardboard drink tray in the other. Carefully she placed the items on the passenger seat, then buckled up. It took twenty minutes for an eight minute ride which, ironically was rather quick considering the sluggish flow of traffic. Jane zipped into a parking space by the elevators in the garage. She squinted at her watch then kicked into high gear.

Balancing hot coffee and bagels, Jane sidestepped obstacles while she rushed ahead. The heavy, unwieldy glock thumped against her hip bone as she darted into the elevator and stabbed a finger at the ground button. When she finally arrived at the morgue she stopped before entering to control her breathing and transfer the bag of bagels to her other hand. She smoothed the palm of her free hand over the side of her head, hoping to tamp down any wayward curls escaping the sleek, tight bun.

Maura was standing over Jason's shoulder, quietly instructing him on the external examination of a decedent.

"Hey, who's the dead guy?"

Looking up, Maura smiled but continued talking. "Check behind the auricle then use Octoscope to illuminate the ear canal."

"Can't I just use the LED pen light?" He asked.

"No, the Octoscope is better."

"Dr. Isles, I don't understand-"

"Because you're an intern and I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston, Jason." The vexation was apparent in her choice of words but her tone was even. "If you remember correctly, you missed a tattoo-"

"And that's my cue to leave, Maur!" Jane cut in, motioning with her chin towards the blonde's office. "I'll put this on your desk-"

"Jason, continue with the examination."

Jane followed Maura and kicked the door closed behind her.

Before Jane could set down the items, Maura's palms cupped her face and her lips descended. The kiss was lazy, the tips of her fingers pressing against the masseter muscle of Jane's jaw. It was deep and rich in its exploration as Maura tilted her head to the side, perfectly joining their mouths. Jane whimpered and stepped closer. Maura's hands glided down the brunette's neck, down the front of her shirt to gently fall away, fingertips brushing against hard nipples.

"Good morning." Maura crooned in a low, low voice.

Jane opened her eyes and immediately got lost in the kaleidoscope of passionate green eyes. Senses fraught with physical need, the detective struggled, clutching the bagel bag with a ferocity typically displayed on the Serengeti.

"May I?" She gestured to Jane's hands. Dumbly Jane assented with a feeble nod of her chin. "I like your hair up by the way."

"Maura…"

The medical examiner leaned against the edge of her desk, sipping from a paper coffee cup marked with an 'M'.

Jane tried to speak but her throat was constricted with emotion. Maura, patient and open, waited. "I…want you…so much."

Green eyes darkened, intensely absorbing every minute detail of Jane's face. "You say things…like that and it makes it harder…" She revealed, eyes never straying from Jane's glittering brown ones. The pink tip of her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. "…to keep my hands off you."

Closing her eyes, Jane stepped back, flexing her hands at her sides. "I should…" She jerked her head in the door's direction. "…you, know…leave?"

Maura nodded solemnly, not trusting herself to respond.

Aggravated that control was a ridiculously elusive trait whenever she so much as touched the medical examiner, Jane was not in a good place to deal with Angela. The universe, however, ostensibly believed otherwise. Jane didn't have enough warning for avoidance measures when her mother came at her like a miniature Italian tornado.

"What, you don't answer your phone no more?" Angela was behind the counter, adjusting the green apron half-dangling from her shoulders. "You don't got time for your mother? One day, Janie, one day I'm not gonna be here-"

"And good morning to you, Ma. How's everything?"

"You want a doughnut?" She looked at her daughter, from head to foot. "You look skinny. Lemme fix you somethin'. And what's with the hair?"

Belatedly she remembered the bagel. Down in the morgue. With Maura. "Yeah, but make it fast, Ma, I gotta lot to do today."

"Make sure you get to the house by seven cause that's when Tommy's bringin' over Aunt Pauline-"

"What are you talking about?" Absently she took the bearclaw and coffee from Angela.

"Damnit, Jane, this is what I'm talkin' about! I left like fifty-"

"Pass along my best wishes cause I aint gonna make it."

"Jane Clem-"

Holding up a warning hand, Jane interjected, "I have plans and I'm not gonna break 'em. Besides Aunt Pauline is like a hundred years old-"

"May she live a hundred more!" Angela crossed herself then kissed the fingertips of one hand. "What's the matter with you?"

"Not gonna happen, Ma."

Angela looked more closely at her daughter. "You got a hot date." It wasn't a question.

"I gotta go to work. Bye!"

Jane turned around to leave but stumbled a little when her mother called out, "Just try not to be your typical self!"

Before heading to her desk, Jane detoured to the ladies room, certain she needed to do a little damage control. The reflection in the mirror wasn't as bad as she expected. Curly threads of hair framed her angular face. She took out a tube of styling gel, checking her left and right profile and touched up anything that looked out of place. Her iron shirt had lost some of its crispness but at least it didn't wrinkle. Satisfied with her appearance, Jane applied a touch of lip gloss but her hand wavered. The heated memory of Maura's lips taking hers, of the seductively slow tongue gliding past her pliant lips shot through Jane, reawakening her body. _Damnit! I'm getting' this shit outta my system even if it takes all night!_ The empathetic thought triggered a ricochet of images in her mind of their intertwined bodies straining closer, slick with sweat and arousal. Jane's legs trembled, thighs pressing tightly together. It occurred to her that, with little provocation, she could orgasm right there, with nothing but thoughts of Maura flashing in her mind's eye.

Brusquely the detective shook herself, attempting to throw off her illicit, sensual feelings. She had to speak with the Assistant District Attorney then pick up Markowitz for questioning. There could be developing arrests or leads depending upon the DA's direction. She just hoped that whatever happened she'd make her date with Maura.

In work mode, Jane grabbed her coffee and bearclaw then headed to her desk. The coffee was tepid making her wrinkle her nose in distaste but she gulped it down in any event, in between bites of bearclaw.

"Rizzoli. It's been a while."

_Ooooooh shit. _"Helene." Jane looked at the tall blonde with piercing blue eyes.

The woman cocked an eyebrow. "Four months, if you're counting."

"I…wasn't." She wiped her fingers on a napkin, exasperated.

"Ever the charmer, huh, Rizzoli?" Before Jane could get her bearings, the prosecutor related, "Relax, I'm not trying to start things up again-"

"Jane."

_Maura! Shit! _"Hey, Maur, what's up?"

The medical examiner was holding the bagel bag, her expression concerned. "Excuse me. I'm Dr. Maura Isles."

"Nice to meet you, Maura. I'm Helene Winters, assistant DA."

"Oh, thanks. I forgot." Jane indicated with a hand towards the bag.

Helene looked from the composed Maura to the tense Jane to the bagel bag and quickly surmised the situation. A nasty smile twisted her mouth. "How do you know Jane, Dr. Isles?"

"I'm the Chief Medical Examiner."

Helene looked pointedly at Jane as she replied, "You work together. How…nice."

Maura's smile was cold. "It has its benefits."

Laughing, Helene replied, "Yes, I'm familiar with those benefits myself."

"Where's Jerry? I was just about to call him." Jane butted in, worried. "I have some cases to discuss-"

"You're in luck, Jane." Her tone bordered on flirtatious. "I might as well take a look since I'm already here. I had a meeting earlier in Vice."

Jane frowned, painfully aware of Maura's irritated glances. "Great. Meet me in the conference room. I'll be right there."

"Dr. Isles, a pleasure."

Maura's smile was overly sweet, her dimples popping. "Oh, Helene, of course it was." Evidently there was more Constance in her then Maura had suspected. "We should have lunch, the three of us."

Jane's eyes grew impossibly round. "I'm sure Helene-"

"I've got time today"

Maura seemed to be contemplating the attractive blonde's challenge. "I can make the time."

Jane pinched her eyes shut. This morning, supine in bed, Jane had been so girlishly optimistic, anticipating the day.

"Great, Jane and I will meet you at Gissele's, it's on the corner of-"

Jane's mouth gaped open.

"I've heard of it." Maura replied, green eyes ablaze with displeasure.

Helene's lilting laughter was like shattering glass falling down upon Jane's skin. "Jane and I used to go there all the time."

"Really? How nice."

Interceding could make the situation between Maura and Helene worse but standing on the sidelines rubbed Jane the wrong way. Criminals were easier to break down then what was transpiring between the two other women.

"We'd spend Sundays-"

"Helene, we _really_ should be-"

Maura interrupted Jane with an unruffled, "Oh, I was under the impression it was a work relationship." Her face was a study in boredom.

"It was more…social then." Helene purred, her hand on Jane's forearm. She looked down at Jane. "Perhaps we can change that."

"It was a _pleasure_ to meet you, Helen. I look forward to lunch." Maura said, smiling hard enough to make her face crack.

Jane pulled away from the towering assistant DA, directly facing Maura. "Hey, I'll come get you when we're done, okay?"

There was a speck of warmth in the medical examiner's eyes as she looked at the brunette. Intimate and public, the smile she gave Jane was not lost on its intended target. Helene shuffled behind Jane, broadcasting her impatience.

"Of course."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Helene strolled into the conference room not quite like a runway model. Jane, trailing behind, grimaced, waiting to unload her anger behind a closed door. The best of plans lay open to the whimsy of Fate, however. Korsak and Frost arrived, catching up to Jane. After perfunctory greetings, they all settled down as Jane began her summation.

"There are still some gaps but we think we've gotten the gist of it, Helene." Jane started pointing to the victims' pictures as she spoke. "Martin Chavez was found dead at Fenway Park. He was a social worker, COD arsenic. His briefcase had a fingerprint on it at the scene. Franklin Cema Jr. died from a GSW to chest. He was a building contractor. The fingerprints on Chavez's briefcase came from Jeremy Casey, a low-level B&E. We got a tip he was holing up in a Section 8 apartment in east Boston. We tracked him down, arrested him. He was being escorted out in cuffs when Mitch Rafton came up and shot him. Unis' returned fire, killing Rafton. Both dead at the scene. We checked out who leased the apartment and it was Shay Anderson, unwed with two kids." She nodded to Frost.

"Anderson and Casey were friends with benefits from way back. She hadn't seen him in years until he pops up at her door just before the murders. She has a conversation with him about how this contractor, our own Franklin Cema, was squeezin' her and other tenants out of housing."

"Kickbacks?" Helene asked, intently following.

"That's what I first thought, too but it's not a case of a simple shake down. He doesn't want money, he's tryin' to make it inhabitable so she gets evicted. She claims he was trashing the building but she didn't know why. In comes Martin Chavez, her social worker. She tells him cause nobody else listens. She can't afford to lose her housing with two kids."

"Did Casey kill the contractor?"

"No, he stole a file, Shay Anderson's file which we haven't uncovered yet." Frost replied.

"Who poisoned him then?"

"At first we thought it was Casey, but it wasn't. When we interviewed Cema's ex-wife, she told us that he was working on some big deal with Tillford Industries so we did some checking."

Jane supplied, "Our only interview was with their attorney, Charles Markowitz. We initially wanted to speak with a guy named Larry Howard, director of operations but we get his assistant instead. Then Markowitz takes over."

"I did a little recon when I went to the restroom and found a copy of an email from Markowitz to Rafton which said 'Need two.'"

Korsak took his turn. "The only thing we have in common with Casey and Rafton is…their parole officer, Rosemary Austin who confessed that Markowitz paid her for 'parolee lists', cons willin' to do the odd job."

"How deeper does this go, Jane?" The Assistant DA asked.

"Not sure yet. But, it may go all the way to the mayor's office, Helene." When she paled, Jane elaborated, "You heard of Renee Berkley's death?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well Maura ruled it inconclusive. A healthy woman just drops dead but there was no evidence-other than Maura's sense of order-that suggested foul play. I've got a social worker, a building contractor dead, plus two cons linked to Tillford Industries who happen to broker property real estate. Add Shay, the Section 8 element, and I know I better start lookin' at the head of the Boston Housing Authority."

Helene smiled. "This could make my career."

"The mayor specially asked Maura to perform a non-homicide autopsy which she did and which isn't as probative as a homicide one."

"Where's the body now? Maybe we can get trace evidence-"

"It was released to the family and cremated."

"Any samples left?"

"No." Jane picked back up on the summary. "Frost and I paid a visit to the BHA. We spoke with one of her colleagues, Rueben Shultz. He handed over a file on the good Renee Berkley, dating back _years_. There's enough to convict her of fraud and embezzlement since it proves she was in collusion with Tillford Industries, mainly Markowitz."

"How far up the corporate chain?"

"Dunno."

Helene looked at her watch. "Okay, send over copies of everything you have to my office. I'm going to give the DA a head's up. Hold off on Markowitz. He's a lawyer so I'd rather interview myself if you don't mind."

As the men ambled out, Helene detained Jane by clasping her hand. Warily, Jane faced her after disentangling their fingers and shutting the door.

"That was bullshit, what you pulled out there." Jane volleyed, angry.

Helene sidled up next to the detective, crossing her arms. "That was bullshit you pulled four months ago."

Jane frowned. "I _told_ you from the start-"

"Casual, I know." The statuesque blonde looked fleetingly sad. "You didn't have to be so charming or so damn _good_."

The comment made the detective predictably uncomfortable. Her time with Helene had been fun yet after a month or so, Jane began to feel like the cat batting around a toy: entertained but not committed. The ease with which she could manipulate the assistant DA in the bedroom was disconcerting and one-dimensional. In the beginning it was a revelation, exploring the dominant side of her sexuality. Jane blushed remembering what she had the blonde do.

"It wasn't…right." Jane finally uttered, aware her words were meager.

Helene's voice was thin. "Maybe not."

Jane moved away. "Is it going to be a problem?"

"I take it you mean not with the case but…with the doctor?" When Jane unperceptively nodded, Helene said, "She's the 'new' me?"

Sighing, Jane shook her head.

There was something ugly, bitter about Helene's next words. "She's something _more_?"

"She's…different." Her response was inadequate but truthful.

"We have a case to work." Helene walked to the door. "I'll meet you at Gisselle's in about an hour?"

Jane exhaled heavily.

Frost was standing by her desk, awkwardly twiddling a paper opener.

"What do you think happened to Shay's missing file?"

"Doesn't really matter, Jane. It was only a copy according to Chavez's boss." At Jane's questioning look, he explained, "Everything's digital now, in the computer."

"So, what was the point of Casey stealing a copy?"

"Not so bright?" Frost shrugged.

"Maybe." Jane looked at him. "What?"

"Kinda weird in there, huh?"

"You knew about Helene?!" Jane fumed, disbelief written on her face. "Jesus, isn't anything private around here?"

"You just told me, asshole." Frost rolled his eyes. "That's like detective school 101."

Jane snorted, equal parts amusement and touchiness.

"She looked like she still has feelings for you."

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?"

"I've got hair. Don't have a mustache. I'm an urbanite. And hey, you know he's _white_?"

"_What is your point_?"

"Don't have one…except, now you have a _pattern_."

Jane grinned. "You have no idea."

Frost's eyes widened. "There's more? Oh, oh, lemme guess? That hot Latina in vice…um, what's her name?"

"Alvarez."

"What about Lisa-"

"Foreman? In computer forensics?"

Frost looked a little disconcerted. "When…?"

"Why?"

"Man, I tapped that-"

Jane couldn't curtail the laughter anymore. "You're such a _guy! _You'll so damn gullible, it's kinda embarrassin'."

His expression akin to a kid that just discovered the myth of Santa Claus, Frost whispered, "You didn't…not Alvarez?" Jane shook her head. "Not Foreman?"

"Oh, yeah, I hooked up with her."

Instinctively Frost held up his fist but when Jane didn't return the bump, he frowned. "Leave a brother hangin'."

"She was nice, jerkoff."

"Oh shit, _when_ did you hook up?"

Jane thought about prolonging his agony but his eyes had that pleading gleam that melted her heart. "Last year. September….until December. And…maybe once or twice in January."

Frost closed his eyes. "I was…we had a…just one time…in September." Fearful, he looked at her, then licked his lips. "First week."

Smiling, Jane said, "Mid-September." Casually, she informed him, "I should thank you, I guess."

"And why's that?" His voice was a little over a whisper.

"I think you're why she turned to women…well, to me anyway."

And with that, she walked away, the sound of his muttered expletive dancing in her ears like a sweet melody.

In search of the disgruntled medical examiner, Jane went to the morgue, prepared to answer a multitude of questions. It was true, she had been caught off guard and subsequently allowed the situation to disintegrate. Helene had outmaneuvered her by acting before Jane even possessed a sliver of an idea. Maura had been standing there, serene and thoughtful, holding the bagel bag. _Maura. Her Maura._

"Queen of the Dead! You ready?" Jane breezed in. "You haven't cut him up yet?"

The intern looked agitated, brows furrowed and jaws clenched shut. Maura was standing next to him and she didn't appear at all approachable. Jane was tentative, wondering whether she should leave and come back or stay and wait.

Maura, unknowingly decided for Jane by saying "Jason, I want you to take an extended lunch and we'll reconvene here. Perhaps you'll take the opportunity to peruse an anatomy book."

"Dr. Isles, I think-"

Maura's look instantly silenced him.

"Damn, Maur," the detective joked as the intern angrily rushed out of the room. "Aren't you kinda hard on him? He looks like he's gonna cry."

"I would be doing him a disservice in not teaching him by pointing out his mistakes." Maura sighed. "He's having difficulties concentrating."

"He's not the only one." Jane whispered playfully, eyebrows wiggling.

Maura removed her lab coat and stepped into her office. Jane was about to follow but the medical examiner reappeared with her purse.

"Lunch will be interesting then."

Jane's mouth opened, then shut. "You just made a joke."

"Did I?" Maura smirked, walking away.

There was no other way to explain the rapid pulse and ball of dread knotting in her stomach: Jane was nervous. She was witnessing another side of Maura as she drove them to Gisselle's. Out of the corner of her eye she could just make out the blonde's self-contained, almost eager expression. _Yeah, what's that all about? She looks like she can't wait, like she's ready…for something? Shit, shit, Rizzoli, this is a bad idea. I wonder if it's too late to bolt? _

"So, you and Helene?"

The question was expected but still had the power to zap along Jane's nerves. "Yeah. It was…casual."

"She all but marked her territory, Jane."

"She, uh…it wasn't…" the detective stuttered and finally sighed, "She wanted more."

Maura's head tilted as she looked at Jane. "Still does."

The simple observation caused Jane to wince. For months she had been actively avoiding the assistant DA, telling herself she was giving Helene space. In reality, Jane was a little ashamed. She had allowed the relationship to advance long past its due date.

"I…When I knew it was over, I didn't end it right away." Sneaking a glance at Maura's faint scowl, Jane rushed, "I didn't lead her on in the beginning but when it stopped being…mutual I…stayed. I was being…selfish, I guess."

They rode in silence until they reached the restaurant.

The last thing Jane wanted to do was walk into the restaurant. Praying for a dead body was morbid, but she couldn't help the way she felt. A homicide would be extremely welcomed. Sighing, she opened the door for Maura, then squared her shoulders. _It's now or never_.

Helene was already at a table near the front. Her tall, slim figure and striking features would stand out anywhere. Jane experienced a brief stab of regret, not for what once was, but for how their story ended. She would have preferred not to hurt Helene like she had.

"Dr. Isles-"

"Please, call me Maura." She said politely, sitting next to Helene. "So, you and Jane share a sexual history?"

The detective put her face in her hands, trying to breathe past the choked astonishment gripping her throat.

Helene, admirably, didn't recoil. "You're to the point. I can appreciate that, Maura."

Gratefully the waitress interrupted that particular vein of conversation.

"What can I get you ladies?"

Jane groaned then removed her hands from her red face. "A vodka. With a twist of lime and keep them coming until I'm so-"

Maura was unamused. "She'll have a raspberry iced-tea."

"Can I still have a twist of lime?" Jane feebly mocked, directing her question to the ceiling.

The waitress, stoic in the face of turbulent undercurrents, hurriedly took their drink orders then departed.

"To answer your question, Maura, yes we did but you know that already."

Jane hissed, "_This is not happening._"

Both women ignored her.

"And you know that Jane and I are-"

"What the hell? I'm _right here_. Hello!" Jane fumed, struggling to keep her voice down. "You are _not_ having this conver-"

"This will only take a minute, Jane." Maura instructed, her eyes never leaving Helene's. "You can always go to the powder room."

She was tempted, sorely tempted to leave the table and never come back but the scene unfurling was like a train wreck. Jane sat riveted.

"It's apparent." Helene said, her voice stilted.

"I'd rather be direct, if I may?"

"I think you've been-"Jane gritted out "…pretty damn direct, Maura."

"If you feel the need." The assistant DA warily said.

"It will go…badly…for you if you pursue Jane." Maura lifted a hand to stay their stunned protests. "She's not interested in renewing your previous relationship. And I have no intentions of sharing her. With anyone. Ever."

Lunch was over.

"What is with you, Maura?!" Jane spewed, grabbing the medical examiner's elbow and directing her to the cruiser. "I have to _work_ with Helene!"

Once they got into the car, Maura answered, "I'm not sure why you're so upset. We're all adults-"

"You pulled some caveman stunt-"

"I explained the situation in terms she could appreciate it."

Jane viciously turned the steering wheel, pressed on the gas and cut off a taxi cab as she pulled into traffic.

When Jane remained stubbornly silent, Maura asked, "Would you have rather I'd continue to allow Helene to treat me with disrespect and disdain?"

"No. It's just…it went a little fast for me. I wasn't expecting you to…" Jane's brow crinkled, the beginnings of a wry smile contorting her lips, "…be so blunt?"

"Will this cause problems with your case? Your future cases?"

"Helene's much too ambitious and calculating to allow that but it's gonna take some _more_ time."

Maura's pinkie hooked with Jane's. "What…attracted you to her?"

"Besides the obvious?" When she nodded, Jane explained, "I didn't think she'd want to get into anything."

"You miscalculated."

Jane's fingers wove with Maura's. "Yes."

"And now?"

"It's…different. With you."

Maura squeezed her hand then looked at the window, content.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After 'the lunch', Maura quickly went back to work, watching the clock, accepting that, regardless of good intentions, she was going to leave early. Butterflies teetered between her chest and stomach. Her mind kept going blank, losing track of Jason's training. She was agonizingly mindful of her poor concentration, often mumbling insincere apologies. At three o'clock, Maura conceded defeat, and told Jason to go home.

It wasn't just the upcoming hotel interlude with Jane that had her twisted and jittery. The possessive declaration which decisively concluded lunch, said for clarity and simplicity, zigzagged in her mind like a drunken sailor on furlough. Rational thought, as she knew it, had simply been turned off by overwhelming feelings, by her body's natural biological urges. No excuse, no fear, and no reason had a voice within the debate over whether to sleep with Jane or not. It had been decided, perhaps as long ago as the jazz club she would eventually give in to what her body desired. Weighed and measured, the consequences were now of little importance.

As Maura gathered her things to leave, she didn't hesitate nor second-guess her decision. The time to meet Jane was slowly approaching and she had many things to do before that fateful rendezvous.

Constance was arranging orchids in a crystal vase when her daughter opened the front door.

"Darling, what a lovely surprise!" She resumed clipping off the ends of a white cymbidium stems at varying lengths. "I popped in over at the flower district and couldn't help myself!"

"They're beautiful, mother." Maura straightened her spine. "I'm going out tonight and it's possible…I won't return until tomorrow morning."

Constance's busy hands never betrayed her inner conflict as they continued to arrange flowers. "How nice for you, dear, but you must know you can do better."

Maura paused on the bottom step of the stairs, one eyebrow arched, her face impassive.

"She's…brash, disrespectful, and uncouth."

The moment demanded a categorical response from Maura. "And sexy. Beautiful. Intelligent. Kind. Confident….I'm going to sleep with her, mother, because of those things and because I want her."

Maura climbed the steps, not looking back to check her mother's expression. Had she taken a moment to evaluate the day's events thus far, she would have been astounded by the level of backbone she displayed. What occupied her thoughts, however, was selecting an outfit then soaking in a luxurious bath.

Jane skipped out on work early. Frost's wink and Korsak's knowing look were lost on her as she left the bullpen without so much as a wave goodbye. There were tasks to accomplish before her date with Maura. Apprehension was on the peripheral of her consciousness like a shadow in the dark, the difference between the shades barely discernible. Thoughts of what might happen never entered her mind. She had fantasized about Maura for weeks and now, those thoughts were on the brink of reality. No amount of thinking was going to pacify the physical need coiling like a snake in her abdomen.

She had reserved a suite at the Regis yesterday and confirmed it had a small refrigerator. The details seemed endless and like any well-prepared detective, she wanted to account for all contingencies. She stopped at a store on the way home and purchased a rich Merlot with Etorki cheese. A small overnight bag was packed with sleepwear, casual clothes for the next day and toiletries. Jane deliberated on whether to pack a few sexual toys but deemed it a little presumptuous. Next, she pillaged through her wardrobe, easily absconding with the perfect ensemble: a two-piece Armani gray-suiting flannel with white pinstripes, the one and only extravagant suit Jane owned.

Noticing the time, she jumped into the shower.

The bath was absurdly tranquil. With a sigh of wistfulness, Maura stepped out of the high-back claw-footed tub. Scented water beaded downward, collecting as it went, creating weaving patterns over her skin. Hair still damp tendrils, escaping the messy chignon she had quickly knotted, were shaken loose. Naked in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, Maura assessed her body's silhouette, pleased with what she saw. Rosy from the heat of the bath, her skin was nearly blemish-free except for a smattering of light freckles across her shoulders and chest. She applied a profuse amount of expensive lotion over her body, taking particular care around her hips and shapely ass, elbows and knees.

Once the more personal grooming was taken care of, Maura applied a light stroke of mascara to her eye lashes, a thin line of black liner across the tops of her eyelids. The minimal jewelry she had chosen was laid out on the bathroom's counter. She absentmindedly turned off the CD player, the soft strains of piano silent. One more look in the mirror confirmed her suspicions. Her body looked poised for possession, nipples erect and skin flushed. The ravenous look in her wide, stormy green eyes had nothing to do with food and all to do with the night ahead.

Jane arrived early, arms burdened with bags. The Regis staff was courteous and discreet, their eyes never divulging a judgment nor thought. Paranoid, she thought they may have suspected her evening plans yet it hardly dampened her mood. The nerves didn't set in until she entered the elevator and looked at her reflection in the mirrored walls. Large, dark eyes shimmered with a translucent sensuality. The deep V of the jacket showcased the high swells of her breasts as it hugged her sides. _I look like I'm in heat._ The thought made Jane's lips curl in approval.

Jane would have recognized those athletic legs anywhere. Maura was moving towards her with slow purpose, causing the brunette to fleetingly lose all feeling in her body. The outfit she had chosen was devastating. The yellow off-the-shoulder sheath dress accentuated the small waist and the flare of her hips. Its sweetheart neckline invited Jane's undivided attention. Her black eyes boldly fastened on the sight of Maura's enviable cleavage, staking a claim. The black stilettos with twin ankle straps irrevocably brought to Jane's imagination visions of endless, wicked possibilities.

She was seated at the bar, nursing a tumbler of El Dorado 15 rum when she spotted Maura entering the hotel's main lounge. The medical examiner possessed an aplomb worthy of any jaded, seasoned jet-setter. Immediately she had detected Jane's presence at the bar, a faint smile transforming her face. As she grew near, Jane felt her insides sizzle like water on a hot cast iron skillet. In the background, indistinct music played. Jane turned her swiveling barstool in Maura's direction, long legs already unfolding to stand.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Maura inclined her head and took the seat next to Jane's. The scent of Joy from Jean Patou briefly tantalized her senses, the mixture of sandalwood and jasmine apparent.

"Vodka martini with a twist of orange."

After signaling the bartender and giving him Maura's order, Jane retook her seat. Maura leaned forward, the lines of her dress stretching across inviting curves.

"You really wear that suit, Jane." The crescent of a dimple in Maura's cheek bade Jane's lips to explore it. Maura's tone was resplendent with implication. Her gaze sharpened on the hollows of Jane's shoulders, just visible under the jacket. Maura's pink tongue glided across her parted lips.

"You are stunning." Jane's words were husky, bare.

Maura's stomach dropped as a jolt of arousal in her loins nearly had her groaning aloud. "Thank you."

"Have you eaten?"

The bartender inconspicuously set Maura's drink in front of her. Her graceful fingers curled around the fragile glass stem without looking. She brought the chilled drink to her mouth, eyes never leaving Jane's and drew a long sip. The burn of the alcohol felt sinfully gratifying accompanied by the sudden warmth down her throat.

"No."

Jane swallowed, hypnotized by Maura's unwavering stare. Unconsciously her body canted towards the blonde's.

"We should continue this in the room, Jane."

Jane set her glass down and escorted Maura out of the bar.

There remained a safe distance between them in the stifling confines of the elevator. Neither looked at the other directly but stole glimpses in the mirrors. Their breaths grew deeper with each floor the elevator scaled. When the doors finally opened, Jane's body was as tight as a bow. Conversely Maura felt fluid, open. It was unbearable, the need to touch, the powerful urge to slant their mouths across the other's, allow their tongues to slink and taste. Jane snapped the keycard through the reader and when the tiny light turned green, she wrenched open the door. Maura shut it behind her and leaned against it.

Jane was in the center of the room, her back to Maura, struggling for a shred of control. So deeply focused on reining in her wild longings, she didn't hear Maura's soft footfalls bridging the gap between them.

"Sit down in the chair." Her voice was verging on harsh, brooking no argument.

Jane sat down, her nails digging into the armrest. Maura walked around and faced her and their eyes met.

"I've thought about…this, about you…" With each utterance she was unfastening the buttons down the front of her dress. "…at night…during the day…" Another button and yet another slipped from its mooring with a controlled flick of Maura's fingers.

Jane watched, each sound resonant in her brain like the ominous tolls of a bell. Maura finished with the buttons but didn't part the dress, merely allowed it to hang open. The erotic peek of black lace against pale smooth skin was a direct assault on Jane's tolerance.

"…wondering what you would be like…" The fingers of Maura's left hand trailed down the narrow crevice of exposed skin. From the base of her throat, they travelled between the deep valley of her breasts and skimmed down the smooth expanse of her stomach. They coyly flirted with the top of her panties, the tips nudging under the waistband.

Jane released a labored breath, her expression raw.

Maura's expression showed the gravity of her desire. Devoid of artifice, she stepped between Jane's legs then shrugged off the dress. Before it could fall into a pile at her feet, Jane shot out of the chair and grabbed either side of her head with long fingers. Their opened mouths met as Jane's fingers threaded through Maura's upswept hair, scattering hairpins.

Soft, so soft the liquid heat passing between them. Maura's fingers undid the front of Jane's jacket, pushing it off the wide shoulders once it was opened. The knowledge that Jane hadn't worn a bra inflamed Maura, causing her to grunt, push up against the tall brunette. Maura's nails scraped against hard nipples, pinching and pulling then cupping with a soothing palm. Jane roughly released the hook of Maura's bra, quickly divesting her of it.

"_Fuck…Maura…_" Jane groaned, slipping a hand under the flimsy material covering Maura's firm ass. When the blonde took a fistful of Jane's long hair and sharply tugged her head back, Jane's eyes slammed shut. Maura's mouth hungrily sucked on her neck, teeth grating downward. When the blonde's ragged breath drifted over Jane's breast, Jane's entire body tensed, her fingers digging into Maura's back and scalp. The feel of Maura's tongue flicking over the rigid nipple made Jane whimper. She yanked the blonde closer. Maura's mouth closed around it and sucked with enviable strength, causing them both to groan deeply.

The motion freed them of the last of their control. Maura's hand unzipped Jane's pants, greedy fingers, expecting a boundary and finding none. They simultaneously froze, heartbeats in limbo, the shock of wetness, of heat utterly consuming and excruciating. Two of Maura's fingers slid between swollen lips. Jane's inhalation died in her throat. Her hips bucked, legs parting. Maura's forehead rested against Jane's chest, eyes squeezed shut as she bit down on her lower lip. When Maura's fingers pushed into her Jane's knees nearly buckled. The jacket fell from her rolling shoulders. The blonde jerked back suddenly, removing her hand from the apex of Jane's trembling thighs. Jane made a strangled noise of protest.

"_The fucking pants, Jane_." Maura barked.

She shucked them, kicking the pants aside then kicking off her shoes. Unceremoniously Maura pushed Jane back into the chair then knelt between her parted thighs. She hooked Jane's knees over the armrests, spreading her wide. Jane scooted forward until her ass balanced on the edge of the cushion. Maura raked her nails down the backs of Jane's thighs causing Jane to grab onto the back of the chair with both hands. Completely vulnerable, she couldn't feel anything but need. Maura's head descended, her hands spreading Jane further, opening her as her tongue licked a very slow, very thorough stroke. Before she reached Jane's hard clit, Maura pointed her tongue, parting the folds, lifting the skin until Jane's clit was poised on the tip of her tongue. Jane sobbed, her knees squeezing around the armrest as she lifted her hips, unashamedly begging. Then Maura flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves. She repeated the action, over and over as Jane's vagina became more engorged, agonizingly empty. Jane withered and gasped for breath.

"_Please_…_please_…_Maura…I can't..."_

Maura thrust two fingers into Jane and buried them to the last knuckle. She began a smooth rhythm, unhurried. A light sheen of perspiration erupted on Jane's skin as her stomach muscled convulsed, her legs strained as she met each lunge. Jane's inner muscles sucked in Maura's fingers, tightening.

"_More…I need mo-"_Maura inserted a third finger then twisted her wrist, rocking her entire body forward into Jane.

Jane surged forward into Maura's thrusting fingers, her orgasm spiraling out of control when Maura's teeth carefully grazed her clit. Everything went white, the roar in her ears deafening. Her legs dropped off the armrests, one falling onto Maura's shoulder the other stretched out. The rolls of pleasure made Jane's back arch as it travelled down her spine, continuing long after Maura withdrew her fingers.

Maura gently suckled the folds of flesh around Jane's clit, her tongue delving into the saturated depths. Jane's heel dug into Maura's back as her body raised to meet Maura's mouth.

"Again." Jane whispered hoarsely, her fingers running through the damp strands of Maura's hair. Maura moaned in assent. "Just…your fingers."


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N…So we're at the end of this story. Everyone's response to it was fun, unexpected and appreciated. Special thanks go out to KD Williamson, a wonderfully gifted writer who lit the match under my ass and soothed my rampant insecurity. XGI-Jones, my best friend in 'real' life, thanks for providing years of kindling. **_

Chapter 30

Somehow they ended up on the floor, the chair knocked over in their haste to touch, to plunder. Bodies slick with sweat and arousal, creating friction was impossible, not necessarily a bad circumstance. Maura used it to her advantage, sliding and withering against Jane. Her fingers were furiously driving into the brunette, her guttural moans igniting Maura's passion to dangerous levels. There was a frenzied component to their lovemaking, visceral in its lack of boundaries. It was unlike anything either of them had experienced with previous partners. The intensity and strength of their sexual attraction was enough to invite evaluation had either taken time to reflect.

Maura's mouth clamped down on Jane's clavicle as she felt her own orgasm building. She was using her knee to reinforce the hand between Jane's legs, rocking with her. The pain in her wrist barely registered. What mattered was being inside of Jane, satisfying her until moaning Maura's name became synonymous with orgasm. She knew exactly what Jane was feeling, the speed and power of it, and the awareness propelled her onward. Maura was relentless, uncompromising, a skilled and intuitive lover. A part of her brain analyzed Jane in the throes of passion, filing away notes and making adjustments on the fly, always attuned to the slightest variance. Yet there were instances when Maura's hyper brain went dormant and the dichotomy would have flustered her had she not been so enraptured by the molten silkiness surrounding her.

She arched her back as Maura captured her nipple between greedy lips. She straddled the panting brunette's thigh, her orgasm imminent as her center rubbed against the inflexible muscle. When Jane cried out, her body rigid, her thigh pushing into her, Maura, helpless, was taken overboard and came with her. Hearts hammering, they laid next to each other on their backs and waited for their breathing to return to normal.

A small laugh erupted from Jane as she ran her fingers through her matted hair. "Jesus Christ, Maura!"

The blonde lazily turned her head towards her, catching the goofy smile dominating Jane's face. The teasing, wondrous mood soon turned into outright hilarity. Maura, unable to refrain, dissolved into laughter with Jane.

"Mmmm, that was so _fuckin' fantastic!_"

Maura turned into Jane's side, playfully nipping her shoulder. Abruptly Jane rolled halfway onto her, their breasts pressed together as her hands bracketed the blonde's face.

"I wanna make you feel like that." Jane breathed, her lips ghosting over Maura's. In answer, the blonde hummed deeply which Jane took as approval and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was elastic, a question and answer.

Jane slowly drew away. "We need to get off this floor and onto a mattress."

Supine across the king-sized bed, Maura watched intently as Jane stood at its end, her dark hair trailing over one shoulder. Slender and beautiful Jane's body exuded confidence and authority, stirring within Maura a biting need to have that body straining over her own. The tanned skin, hard planes and soft dips were an irresistible combination. She lifted up onto her elbows, digging the stilettoes into the mattress, slightly swaying her closed knees in anticipation of the brunette's next move.

Long, thin fingers wrapped around her each of her ankles and pulled Maura's willing body towards the end of the bed. She kept her ankles within her loose grip, spreading Maura's legs a little further. Hot, dark eyes were like fingers, raking over the view of wet silk panties and damp inner thighs. Maura shuddered, her mouth slack and pupils dilated. Jane placed one of her ankles over her shoulder. The other stiletto she put directly between her breasts and leaned in when Maura would have retreated. The sight of Jane's skin being prodded by the black heel caused Maura to moan. Their eyes locked as she unbuckled the fastenings then removed the shoe and let it drop to the floor with a thud. Jane firmly massaged her foot before letting go. Maura squirmed as she treated her other one much the same way except she didn't release it. Instead, she gently nipped the arch. A frisson of want shot to Maura's core and she whimpered, hands clutching the bedspread.

Jane tilted forward. Maura's knee crooked over her shoulder, a slim calf pressing against her back, bringing her nearer. The palms of her hands slid down the length of Maura's thighs, squeezing the tops then continuing to her hips. Jane's knee leaned on the mattress as she bent low, fingers knotting in the flimsy strings of Maura's black underwear. Eyelids heavy, she examined the brunette, searching for the hint of her intentions within the dusky eyes. Panties pulled taut across lower abdomen caused her breath to hitch, trapping it in her lungs. Jane, her gaze trained upon scintillating green eyes, in one fierce jerk, snapped the thin straps. Maura's hips rose, a deep moan scratching its way up her throat.

In one fluid motion, Jane pushed forward, captured her lips, her mound pressing into wet heat, Maura's leg now trapped, still hooked over Jane's shoulder. The position offered little protection in ways of modesty which suited her mood perfectly. Being thus exposed to Jane thrilled her, appealed to a sense of depravity she hadn't known she possessed. Maura wanted, needed the roughness and uninhibited edge Jane inspired. Unashamed, she swiveled her hips, grounding them into the tall brunette's sinewy abdomen. One of Jane's hands gripped the back of her neck as the other dug into the fleshy part of her hip.

Maura briefly pulled away, their lips brushing, and panted, "Don't…hold back."

The brunette's response was immediate, almost savage in its force as her hand slid from Maura's hip and she sank two fingers into her opening. Harsh grunts and weak sobs filled the room as they rocked. Nothing existed but the wrenching sounds stolen from Maura's mouth, the sensation of her muscles clamping down on Jane's fingers as they twisted and pumped into her. She tried to stop, tried to find a trace of restraint but Maura was so incredibly silky, wet, and tight. Fueled by Maura's answering whispers and moans, Jane extended her fingers within Maura, testing the flexibility of her interior, widening the girth. One of Maura's hands clawed her shoulder, desperate to gain some sort of anchor as her other pushed against the headboard.

Maura needed release, her muscles protesting, her center dilated with demand, swelling and slippery. Pleas tumbled from her gaping mouth, incoherent and jumbled but Jane heard the underlining meaning. Her fingers diving and separating over and over, Jane removed her hand from around Maura's neck and slithered it down to the apex of her thighs. She placed a supportive palm under Maura's ass then planted the pad of her thumb over Maura's anus and pressed down, synchronizing the movement with her other hand. The feral moan bursting from Maura's chest sustained Jane as her muscles quaked holding her position. She sloppily stroked Maura's hard clit with her thumb.

"_Jaaaaaaaane!"_ Everywhere, she filled her and Maura's body convulsed with the knowledge. When the tip of Jane's thumb went deeper, her blood went effervescent with a profound gratification. The orgasm erupted, numbing her outer skin and paroling her muscles from a prison of endless spasms. Minutes felt like hours as the rush and release swallowed Maura, her skin prickly and drenched. She was dimly aware of Jane tenderly lowering her leg onto the bed.

"_Maura_." She whispered, settling on her side beside the blonde, propping her head up as one hand lightly caressed the tiny trails of perspiration across Maura's chest. "_You're so beautiful."_

She acknowledged the compliment with a faint hum, drifting in a fog. Her body, resplendent in the aftermath, felt weightless. Mental flashes of what Jane had done to her played behind her closed eyes and her sensitive skin relived it, goose bumps erupting down her arms, her nipples tightening. The feeble moan falling from her open mouth drew Jane's steadfast attention.

Before she could think, the brunette acted, lips lowering to Maura's, sucking in her lower lip. Maura groaned and turned to her, fingers diving into black tresses as she placed her thigh over Jane's hip. Their bodies converged yet again, never close enough, never completely sated.

"I want…I need to…taste you." Jane trailed open-mouthed kisses down the blonde's neck then chest, shimmying her body down the bed, her mouth never leaving Maura's skin.

The pronouncement kindled the latent desire purring through her veins. Maura bowed into those devastating lips, ceding control as the brunette's blunt nails skimmed her ribs, across the indentation of her narrow waist. Her tongue licked the drying sweat around her navel and Maura bucked, a flush of excitement pooling between her legs. She didn't know how her body could respond after such a physical experience. _There must be something wrong with me. I can't stop. I don't want to…stop…I just want to keep…coming…oh, god, her tongue…_All thought stopped as Jane lightly blew on the wet trail above the trimmed pubic hairline.

She inhaled deeply, loving the scent of Maura's arousal. It struck a deep chord within her, a subconscious recognition. Her lips claimed the malleable skin just above Maura's clitoris. She began sucking on it, her tongue running over the hair, sporadically teasing lower. Maura flexed her hip upwards in demand, her hands seizing the bed covers, pulling so hard, they gathered around her head.

"_Jane…"_ she pleaded as she palmed her own breast, tweaked the nipple forcibly.

A shudder ran down her spine, hearing the ache and indignation in the blonde's voice. Maura's excited anticipation tempted her to hungrily overwhelm her but Jane brutally ignored the impulse. Emotion welled, threatening to cascade in the form of tears down her cheeks. It took Jane aback and a poignant worshipful ingredient now joined the mix. Suddenly she felt…an encompassing generosity. Slow caresses took the place of frantic hands. Maura felt the change in the brunette. Confused, she clung stubbornly to the overwrought characteristic to their lovemaking, experiencing more vulnerability then when her legs were spread wide and her center pulsating. Maura exorcized a small noise of irritation.

"_Shhhh…please…let me…"_

Jane's deep, husky voice, so entreating and seductive, quieted the blonde's nerves. She kissed the inside of her thighs with reverence, travelling downward until her tongue licked the slightly rough pubic hair. Maura sighed, her body relaxed. The pace, once desperate and fast, slowed. Her heart thumped heavily as warmth enveloped her limbs. Jane's tongue glided between the heated and wet lips of her vagina. The taste was heady, earthy and rich and addictive. She explored the tangy recesses, leisurely slipping in and out and around. Jane swallowed, the intimacy of the moment causing her chest to painfully constrict. Her fingers gently ran over Maura's thighs. A growing tightness coiled within the blonde, different but no less powerful than before. Lovingly, Jane's tongue circled Maura's clitoris, maintaining a constant rhythm and pressure, any hint of the frenzied capitulation from earlier absent. The weight of her mouth, of her tongue and lips was coaxing, intent upon steadily building and not conquering. Maura's back arched as a moan strummed over her vocal chords. Thick and engaging her entire being, the excitement heightened. Every part of Maura sang.

The tips of Jane's fingers touched Maura's opening, fluttering up and down, teasing and slow. She lightly sucked on her clitoris as one finger, oh so very slowly entered her. Maura tracked its progress, could feel how her lips swelled and parted for Jane and knew the second it reached the back of her cervix and lifted. The expulsion of air from her lungs sounded like wanton pleasure, filling Jane's ears like a symphony of music. Firm but slow, she withdrew her finger, added another, then sustained the tempo, always careful to keep her own arousal ruthlessly in check. Maura flung an arm over her eyes as the other tangled in honey blonde tendrils. Her shoulders momentarily came off the mattress when the brunette once again curled her fingers. The motion was like water sluggishly running up the shore, then receding. Thoughts of orgasms fled as Maura stayed in the moment, feeling drugged and aroused, concentrating on every minute detail. How her breasts proudly jutted from her chest every time those fingers curled within her; how every empty hidden place was being filled; how Jane's patient mouth worshipped her. Maura's heart skipped as she teetered on the brink, her breathing irregular, her hands threading through Jane's hair, not directing but appreciative.

"_Oh, god, Jane…yes…don't…stop."_

Jane's free hand stole across Maura's trembling stomach. She laid her palm flat against it, soothing until it progressed upwards and cupped her breast. Gently she kneaded the soft flesh while her tongue took Maura higher. Impossibly wet and swollen, the tension doubled between her legs and her body took over. She met Jane's skillful fingers with undulating hips. Tears trickled from the corner of her eyes as her entire body tensed, tightening around Jane's fingers with unbelievable strength. Sobbing, Maura orgasmed and felt it in every single cell.

"I don't-I don't…think I'm going to… survive…you." She whispered without thinking.


End file.
